The Magical Kunoichi: The Philosopher's Stone
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: The last chapter is now up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I made it a rule that I will only rewrite, Continue, or repost a story if it hasn't been updated in a long time. I like this story so I will be rewriting the story while still giving credit to the Original author, in this case, Almp15.

The story will be mostly his but I will be adding in some new stuff as well as my twist in this story, that being that Naruko or Naru (she'll be called that in later chapters.) Magical powers will be different than the rest of the Harry Potter cast.

Also unlike the original version, I have read the comments….sorry the reviews for the story and decided that the Story is going to be a Harry/Naruko pairing. Just didn't expect anything to happen until at least Goblet of fire.

Well I think that's it for now, anything else will be at the bottom for the ending author notes. Hope that you enjoy the story.

The Magical Kunoichi: The Philosopher's Stone  
Original version by Almp15  
New Material by Kidan Yoshilda

Chapter 1: I'm a Witch, not a Bitch

A nine year old girl soon to be ten that had pure red hair [Kushina's color and Minato's style] and brilliant blue eyes was waiting in the Hokage's office for Ojii-san to finish his paperwork. Her name was Naruko Uzumaki and the old Kage had promised to take her to Ichiraku Ramen after saving her from her most recent vicious attack from the villagers.

Suddenly the door came off its hinges and fell to the floor revealing a giant man. He walked in as he said in fluent Japanese {because of a spell}, "I'm terribly sorry about that," although he didn't sound too sorry. The man turned around, picked up the door easily, and placed it where it was, took a pink umbrella from his coat, and tapped the hinges with the umbrella. Much to Naruko's amazement the door was as good as new. He put his umbrella back in his coat before turning back to Naruko and the Hokage.

"I have a letter here for a Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko jumped up from her chair she was sitting in, "That's me, and don't call me Naruko!" The man smiled gently at the girl before him, she looked so much like her mother. He searched his pockets for the letter. "Ah here it is." He said as he pulled out a tiny {in his hands at least} envelope. Naruko slowly took the envelope and was holding it for a good minute or two, before carefully opening it. She pulled out the contents and began to read them.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_  
 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_ )

 _Dear Miss Uzumaki,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We will a wait for owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Naruko's eyes where as wide as an owl's by the time she had finished the letter. "Who are you?" Naruko asked stressing the 'are'. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Surly they've told you all about it."

"No," Naruko turned to her grandfather like figure who had a nervousness about him that wasn't habitual to him. Hagrid looked shocked and asked, "Didn't you ever wonder where your mum learned it all?" Naruko shook her head, "All what? I don't know who either of my parents are or anything about them."

"All what?!" Hagrid cried outraged. "Kakashi!" Hiruzen Sarutobi had called out. He had to acted fast and tell this Hagrid about certain things about little Naruko, the fact that she had awaken her special bloodline at the age of nine and not eleven had concern him a great deal.

"Yo!" A Man, with grey hair that was standing on end had said. He was dressed in the standard gear of a Shinobi of the Hidden Village, but what had everyone looking at him was his headband, it was tilted in a way that it was covering his left eye. "You called?"

Hiruzen Nodded. "Take Naruko to Ichiraku's while I discuss things with Hagrid-san." Naruko turned to Hiruzen and Hagrid. "What's going on?" she asked. Hagrid looked at the young red head, and said something that would change her life forever. "You're a witch Naruko."

To say Naruko or as she liked to be called Naru was surprised was like saying ramen noodles was good. "What the hell? I'm a witch?" she asked. That was when she started to remember the weird things that had started to happen around her. Before she could thing on anything more Hagrid opened his mouth again.

"That's right; your mother was one of the finest witches that ever lived. She had gotten a place in the Ministry of Magic when she was just nineteen. Mind you she only did a few years of service then returned home to the Elemental Countries. As a matter of fact her family is the only people in the world that possesses both magical and charka capabilities."

Naru eyes widen with that statement." Really? Then what about my dad?" Hagrid shook his head. "He was a muggle," Hagrid answered. Naruko tilted her head. "What's a muggle?" she had asked. "Non-magic folk like the Hokage and ANBU here. Although being ninja they and your father couldn't be considered your average muggle." Hagrid then turned to the Hokage who in turned had turned to the two.

"Kakashi, Naruko," said the Hokage in a voice leaving no room for arguments, "go get some ramen, it's on me. We have a lot to discuss. Naruko I'll send for you when we're finished." Naruko wanted to protest, but Kakashi picked her up and Shushined to the ramen stand before she could.

When they left Hagrid scowled at the Sandaime. "The girl has no idea who she is." The Kage remained silent. "You never told her." Hagrid paused. "Well Professor Dumbledore trusts your judgment, and so do I." A smile crept onto Sarutobi's face. "How is Dumbledore? I haven't seen him since the Kyubi's sealing." He paused. "I suppose you know about that?" Hagrid gave a small but visible shiver. "Oh Yeah, I heard about that alright."

In a stern voice the Hokage said, "Make sure Dumbledore understands it was her father's wish if anything where to happen to them that she knows nothing about her heritage until she is ready. So should she accept she is not to be told Kushina's origins or her father's position. She may only be told Kushina's place in the wizarding world and nothing else." Hiruzen said.

"So she is allowed to go?" Hagrid asked.

"Only if she's wants to and as long as she is aloud time for her ninja training. And also if Dumbledore knows my conditions regarding the child." Sarutobi answered. "I'll owl Professor Dumbledore and leave you to talk with Naruko," Hagrid said as he handed the Hokage a gold coin to contact him and then walked to the door only to pause at the door frame, "I assume you don't want anyone to know about the fox."

The Professor released a KI that would make a Chūnin be paralyzed with fear and got a dark look over his face. "If Dumbledore breathes a word or Kami forbid anything happen to Naruko who already has had enough happen to, to last a lifetime, then he will have to deal with me, and the friendship we've shared will not spare him from my wrath." His voice was so deadly, Hagrid knew he wasn't kidding.

Dumbledore had told him before they got involved in the ninja war that a wizard's variety of magic and the sneakiness and ease executed, it could easily give them an equal and in some cases better chance in victory. In combat though wizards/witches didn't stand a chance to shinobi, charka is too forceful and justus's too complex for their simple techniques to overcome on the battle field. Wizards/Witches don't stand a chance against shinobi in those circumstances.

"Understood sir." Hagrid said as he left. {Door on hinges}

"ANKO!" The Hokage shouted. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko was eating her ramen slower than usual thinking about what was said in the Hokage's office, she had known for a while that she was different than other kids. The talk in the Hokage's office was just proof of that, but then she learned that the Hokage had also lied to her about knowing who her parents were. She stopped eating and turned to Kakashi. "Kashi- Aniki, what do you think about this?" Naruko asked.

"I don't want you to go, but I think you should go." Naruko looked at him in confusion. "I don't want you to go 'cause you're my imouto, but at the same time it's a great opportunity to make friends and grow stronger." Naruko starred at her ramen for what seemed like eternity when her nee-chan Anko showed up. "Hey Kakashi, Naru, the Hokage wants you."

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Kakashi, Anko, and Naruko were walking towards the Hokage Tower they saw Hagrid walking through the village. Naruko called out to him, "Hagrid-san!" Hagrid walked up to the group smiling. "Just call me Hagrid, everyone does."

"Hagrid, where are you going? You're not leaving are you?" Naruko asked the giant. "No, no. I'm just going to owl Dumbledore. I'll be back after you're done talking to the Hokage." The half Giant told her, Naruko tilted her head to the side and blinked at him. Hagrid had given a soft laugh and gently patted Naruko on the head. "it's how we communicate in our world." Hagrid explain as be he could.

"Oh, I see." Naruko said. "Naru, We have to go." Kakashi reminded her. "You'll have time to talk in a little bit." Naruko gave him a look and then turned back to the half giant. "Kay I'll see ya then."

Naruko, Anko, and Kakashi continued walking when Anko hissed to the silver haired man. "What the hell was that about? And go where?" Though it was more of a demand than a actual question. "Well he is a friend of a friend of Hokage-sama that came here to see if Naruko wanted to go to the school her mom went to." Kakashi told her as he filled her on the conversation that happened in the Hokage's office on their way back to the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower-

They were let in as soon as they have gotten there. Naruko had a look in her eyes that was telling the old Hokage that he better start talking. Hiruzen sighed. He was hoping that Naruko wouldn't be going but he knew that she was just like her mother. "Here Naru, this will hopefully tell you some of the things that you should know." He said handing a Naruko an aged envelope.

Naruko took the old letter and opened it. She looked at the aging Hokage with a questioning look. Hiruzen sighed. "It's from you mother." Naruko's eyes had widen and then she had started to read the letter.

 _Hello Baby..._ _  
_ _I guess since your reading this you must know about me and the powers that live within you. I know that you must have a lot of questions like who I am and what I mean about powers. I will try to answer as much as can in this short amount of time._

 _By now you must know that there is something inside you, something that is far more powerful than any human being. That person happens to be Kitsuna, a priestess to the goddess Inori, her own mother. She lives inside you so that she can purify her brother's chakra that is inside you as well._ _(At this revel Naruko glared at the Hokage.)_

 _She will also change his chakra into mana, mana is what we use for power it allows use to tap into the mystic elements. Unlike Jutsus though, our powers come from within its more blood line then anything anyone has ever seen or heard of before. It was because of these powers that the Uzumaki clan was feared, and our home village destroyed before we knew what had happened._

 _In a better term, our powers can be called sorcery. It's unmatched by anything anyone has ever seen. Like Jutsus there are many elements that you can use. Your powers will grow as you grow, the stronger you are now will slowly grow. Please use your gifts wisely my young daughter, you hold the power to ether destroy the village or save it._

 _I left with you the things that you need to know about your powers and some spells that you can learn. If you are as special as I like to think you are, all you have to do is read about the spell and you should be able to use it with practice, but please I bag of you, do not overdo it._

 _Sorcery is extremely dangerous. That is why I want you to go to a school called Hogwarts; it's a special school that will train you how to use your gifts. Naruko, please listen to your heart, I know that you must be confused by all of this._

 _I wish I can tell you who I am but I fear that this could have fallen into the wrong hands if I had done so and would have hunted you down and cause you some harm._

 _I want you to eat healthily not just ramen either. Your father knew how to cook very well, however there was this one time after I had told him that I was pregnant with you that the apartment nearly burnt down because he had fainted._

 _. Listen to your senseis, yes I mean senseis you should have more than one. It is a school after all, and while I would have loved to be there to teach you myself, well I just can't._

 _Watch out for a pale man by the name of Orochimaru, he will try to get some blood from you to either to try to clone your powers or to get you with child._

 _Danzo is other to look out for, Hiruzen Sarutobi maybe The Hokage but Danzo had the power, and he will make your life a living hell, even if you do join him. Be careful of him baby, I never did like the man, even if his intensions are good, his way of doing things aren't._

 _The next person you should look out for wears a spiral mask. Baby be careful, this man is very dangerous, this is also the man that had attacked both myself, your father and attacked the village._

 _The last person you should look out for is name Jiraiya, while he may not do anything to you; he is the Village biggest pervert. I don't know how many times I had to hit his head with a frying pan or Fireball his ass, he just wouldn't stop. He likes to watch woman in the hot springs as a way to get ideas for his book series. He harmless but I feel that I should warn you about him._

 _Your father and I love you so very much and that we wish that we could be with you as you grow up, and go throw life. I would have loved to hold my grandbabies. However I have lived a good life with your father, I wish that you also live a full life as well._

 _Love you always, baby girl._

 _Your loving mother._ _  
_ _K. Uzumaki._

By the time Naruko was one reading her hair had covered her eyes, as if to hide her tears. She slowly looked up and looked at the Hokage in the eyes. "You lied to me." She said softly. "You lied to me for years!" She now started to yell at him. "You told me that you didn't know who my parents were!" By now a aura had appeared around Naruko, cause Kakashi and Anko to move to the Hokage's side.

"Stand down you two." The Hokage said. "She has every right to vent at me." He stood up and walked over to Naruko. He then knelt next to the young girl. "Naruko, you have to understand." He started. "Your mother and father were two of the dearest friends that I have ever had." Naruko looked at him.

"I will only ask you this once; will you please wait just a little bit longer before I tell you who they are?" Hiruzen asked the little red head. Naruko looked at him, and then sighed with a soft nod. "I gave Hagrid permission to tell you about your mother and anyone else who may know her." Naruko nodded once more. Walking back to his desk Hiruzen sat back down and looked at his adopted granddaughter. It was time for Naruko to tell him and the other two her decision.

. "I've decided I'd like to learn about magic and maybe a little bit more about my mother." Naruko said. "After all, if I'm to be Hokage one day, I need all of the training and skills that I need." Hiruzen smiled. Naruko looked at him, and even though she smiled at him, to the others it felt forced. "I want to be strong to be able to protect those that are my precious people."

The three in the room sighed. They had hoped that she wouldn't want to go. Hiruzen somehow knew that she would go after learning about her mother. "Naruko, you don't seemed to be all that surprised about the two foxes sealed within you." Hiruzen said.

"I already knew about them." Naruko said to the surprise of the other. "Kitsuna told me about who and what was sealed inside me.' Naruko then looked down. "There was a side effect of the sealing from what Kitsuna told me though." Naruko looked up and stared Hiruzen in his eyes. "My Chakra corals are gone, they been replace with the Mana corals instead."

Sandaime sighed. "I see and you're okay with that?" Hiruzen asked. Naruko nodded. "Moms letter said that Mana was like Chakra, so I still have the same type of attacks. I think." Naruko told him. Hiruzen pulled out the gold coin Hagrid gave him and contacted him. "Hagrid-san should be here soon."

True to his word Hagrid showed up a few minutes later and turned to Naruko. "So have you decided?" She nodded, "Yeah, I wish to go to Hogwarts." She told him. "I would also like to learn more about my mother if I can." Hagrid nodded at her and started digging into his pockets.

"Good, Dumbledore told me to give this to this to you if you decided to go. It's charmed so you can speak English." Hagrid said handing her a small bot. Naruko opened in revealing a charmed bracelet. "Thanks," Naruko said shyly before putting on the bracelet.

"When do we leave, and how do I switch back my language?" Hagrid answered with, "As soon as you're ready we still have to pick up someone else oh and just think about it." Naruko looked at her three unofficial family members. "Bye Anko-nee, Kashi-aniki, Ojii-san. I'll write as much as I can." She gave each a hug.

"See ya when I get back." After their good-byes she and Hagrid left for her apartment. When they came to her apartment after climbing many stairs, it didn't take long for her to collect her necessities and valuables in a tiny pack. "I'm ready." Hagrid nodded as he led her towards the village gates and along the way Naruko had started to asked him questions about magic. He tried to answer her questions as the best he could.

When they reached the gates Naruko noticed a large metal vehicle with a cart attached beside it. "Hagrid, what's that?" She asked. She never saw anything like it. "That there is a motorcycle and a sidecar. It's also our ride." Hagrid answered before picking her up and putting her in the sidecar. He got onto the motorcycle, revved it up, and took off into the sky."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location.-

Naruko looked down at the scene below her in awe as they continued to fly across the sky. She decided to break the silence by asking, "So who are we picking up?"

"A boy named Harry Potter. He hasn't responded to any of the letters we sent him." He answered her. "Oh." Was all Naruko could manage to respond with. So she continued to look at the scenery below. When she noticed they were descending towards a rock island with a single boat on it at about midnight.

To Be Continued…

And there you go the first chapter of something that I hope that you all like. Again I like to remind you that originally this story is not mine. It originally belonged to Almp15. If you know how to reach him let him know.

Now as you have just read there are a lot of thing that I have changed. Naruko knowing about the foxes is one thing and I'll get into that a little more as the story develops over the course of all seven books, yeah I know I got my work cut out for me.

Now Naruko will be learning about the Harry Potter type spell as well as spells for other sources, namely Slayers and the Final Fantasy series. What spells will she learn, that is a Secret. But she will be learning them alongside the Harry Potter series of spells. Oh and she will be learning (over time) the requipe Spell from Fairy Tale.

Well that's it for now. If you have any questions let me know thought the Reviews.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruko, Meet the boy who lived.

As they descended in the cold rainy sky Naruko was pretty sure if anyone was in that run-down shack they would hear them flying. As they exited the bike, Hagrid tapped it with his pink umbrella and it vanished. "Where did it go?" She asked full of curiosity. "Back to Hogwarts," he answered her. Naruko didn't bother asking how they were getting off this rock as the two walked towards the shack. Then Hagrid knocked so loud Narumi was positive everyone inside heard.

BOOM!

He knocked again and it made another loud

BOOM!

Naruko could hear voices inside, but couldn't understand what they were saying because of how loud the rain was. Hagrid knocked once more but this time with so much force the door swung strait off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Naruko looked up to Hagrid and asked, "Do you always knock down people's door when you first meet them?" Hagrid gave her a soft smile.

"Not always," he answered while making his way in with Naruko right behind him. Hagrid fixed the door like he did in Konoha. He turned to a group of people who looked absolutely terrified. Well except for one boy. He had piercing green eyes, owl glasses, and messy raven black hair. The thing that really caught Naruko's eye was the lightning bolt scar.

Anyway Hagrid asked the group, "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could ya? It's hasn't been an easy journey…" He walked over to the sofa and said to the fat kid {aka Dudley} sitting there, "Bugger up, ya great lump." He ran over to hid behind pencil neck {aka Petunia}, who was hiding from obese man {aka Vernon}. {Remember Naruko doesn't know the Dursley's names yet so they get dumped with her nicknames}

Hagrid turned to the boy with the lightning bolt scar. "An' here's Harry." The boy now identified as Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." Hagrid said. "Ya look a lot like ya dad, but ya have got mum's eyes." That confused Naruko because he looked nothing like the other adults in the room. Obese man made a few funny rasping noises before yelling, "I demand you leave at once, sir! You two are breaking and entering!" He then pointed his gun at the half giant.

"Ah, shut up Dursley, ya great prune," said Hagrid. He reached over the sofa and pulled the gun out of the man's hands, bent it easily into a knot, and threw it into a bare corner of the room. The obese man made another funny noise. Hagrid turned towards Harry. "Anyway Harry, a very happy birthday to ya. I got you something for ya, I might have sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all the same." From one of his inside pockets of his overcoat, Hagrid pulled out a slightly squished box and handed it to Harry. The boy opened the box slowly and found a birthday cake for him. Harry looked at Naruko, and then up to Hagrid. "Who are you guys?"

Hagrid chuckled. "True we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And this little miss is," Naruko interrupted him, "I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." She was smiling softly at Harry while Hagrid shook Harry's arm with his handshake.

"What about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid said rubbing his hands together. "I'd say no to something stronger if you've got it, mind." Hagrid bent over the fireplace and started a fire. Nobody knew how because his body blocked everyone's view, but Naruko assumed he started it with magic. He sat back down on the couch and it sagged under his weight.

Then Hagrid started taking things out of his pockets" a copper pot, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs ,and a bottle of amber colored liquid that he took a drink out of before making tea. Naruko saw the fat boy fidget when Hagrid slid six sausages slightly burnt off the poker. The obese man said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."

Naruko had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Fat Kid's name was Dudley. Hagrid chuckled darkly. "Ya great pudding of a son doesn't need any more fattening, Dursley, don't worry." He passed the sausages to Naruko and Harry. Naruko noticed Harry needed them more than she did by his posture and figure, so she politely declined. Harry seemed to enjoy them, but kept his eyes pasted on Hagrid. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. And like I told you, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, ya know all about Hogwarts o' course." Harry gave him a confused look. Much like Naruko did when she first meet the half giant.

"Err…no," Harry answered. This scene seemed very familiar to Naruko, but decided not to interrupt. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry." Harry said quickly. This only seemed to anger Hagrid more. "Sorry," barked Hagrid turning to the three cowering in the corner. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting ya letters but I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, for crying out loud! Did you even wonder where ya parents learned it all?" Again Harry took on a question look.

"All what?" asked Harry. "All what!?" Thundered Hagrid. He leapt to his feet. His anger consumed the shack. To Naruko he seemed angrier now than he was at Ojii-san in Konoha. She noticed the odd family that was cowering before was now cowering harder against the wall.

"Do you mean to tell me," he growled at the family, "that this boy, this boy! Knows nothing about, about anything!?" Harry looked slightly offended. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." Naruko giggled slightly and Harry looked at her. "He didn't mean school stuff, well ordinary school stuff." Hagrid continues, "No, I mean he knows nothing about our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Her world. Ya parents' world."

"What world?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked as though he was ready to explode. ", Dursley!" he boomed. The obese man got very pale and started muttering under his breath. Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But ya must know about ya mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous." Naruko was wondering what he and his parents were famous for, but didn't speak out, yet.

Harry asked however, "What? My, my, mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Hagrid had a bewildered stare fixed on Harry his hand going through his hair muttering, "Ya don' know…Ya don' know" He did this for a few minutes and while Naruko whispered to Harry, "Hey Harry, what's their names?" Looking over to the adults. "I'm getting tired of calling them Pencil Neck and Obese Man." Harry laughed quietly. "They're my uncle and aunt. Their names are Petunia and Vernon."

Hagrid finally broke out of his trance and said, "Ya really don' what ya are?" Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" Hagrid's every syllable trembled with rage. "Ya never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

Harry eagerly asked, "Kept what from me?" In a panicked voice Vernon yelled, "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Petunia gave a horror filled gasp. "Ah, go boil ya heads, both of ya," said Hagrid. He then turned to Harry and again like with Naruko he said four words that would forever change his life. "Ya a wizard, Harry."

The young boy gave him a shocked look before questioning Hagrid. "I'm a what?" Naruko knows she seen this somewhere before now. "A wizard, o' course," answered Hagrid sitting back on the sofa, "an' a thumping good one, I'd say, once you've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would ya be? An' I reckon it's about time ya read ya letter." Hagrid took out the letter and gave it to Harry who read it, giving Naruko a sense of déjà vu.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_  
 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_ )

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We will a wait for owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked as though his head would explode. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Naruko decided to answer him while Hagrid was owling someone. "That's how they sent their mail, wizards and witches I mean. They use owls. I asked the same thing to Hagrid when we were leaving my village." She explained.

"Where was I?" asked Hagrid, but at that moment, Vernon, ashen-faced but also looking angry moved into the firelight. "He's not going," he said sternly. Hagrid grunted. "I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop him."

Harry Turned to Naruko. "A what?" Harry asked, interested. "A muggle," Naruko piped in, "it's what you call non-magic people." Hagrid continued, "An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest muggles I ever laid eyes on."

Vernon took a step forward, his fat fist clinch tightly. "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stomp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" Vernon said. Naruko got a dark look because she knew Harry was abused in some shape or form because of Vernon's attitude and Harry's malnourishment. "You knew? You knew I'm a-a wizard?" Harry exclaimed.

"Knew!" Petunia shrieked suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that, that school and came home every with every one of her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teapots into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak!" Naruko gasped. "But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped and took a deep took a deep breath and then went ranting on. It was as if she wanted to do this for years and probably have. "Then she met that Potter at school and left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as-as, abnormal – and then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry went as white as a ghost. Once he found his voice he shouted, "Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Naruko put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly as Hagrid roared. "CAR CRASH!" He jumped up so angrily the Dursleys scattered back into their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" Naruko stay silent, as she didn't know anything about Harry ether.

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently and Naruko looked up at Hagrid curious as well. Anger faded from Hagrid's face and it suddenly looked anxious. In a low worried voice he said, "I never expected this. I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of ya, but someone's gotta. Ya can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw the Dursleys a dirty look.

"Well, it's best ya know as much as I can tell ya, mind, I can't tell ya everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" Hagrid stared at the fire for a few seconds before beginning to explain. "It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called, but it's incredible ya two don't know his name, everyone in our world knows."

"Who?" Harry and Naruko asked at the same time. "Well I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it No one does."

"Why not?" asked Naruko, "Isn't it just a name?"

"Gulpin' gargoyle Naruko, people are still afraid. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than the worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no worlds came out. Then Harry suggested politely if he could write it down. "Nah, can't spell it. All right, Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again.

Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too, some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, you two, dark days. Didn't know who ter trust didn't dare to get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over.

'Course, some people stood up to him, an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway." Hagrid paused at this point to catch his breath.

"Now, ya mum and dad Harry were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way.

All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old Harry. He came ter ya house an-an" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose VERY loudly.

"Sorry," he said, "but it's that sad – knew ya mum an' dad, an' nicer people ya couldn't find – anywhere… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – he tried to kill you too Harry. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered where you got that mark on ya forehead? That was no ordinary cut.

That's what ya get when a powerful, evil curse touches ya – took care of ya mum an' dad an' ya house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why ya famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts − an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Pain flashed though Harry's eyes. Naruko looked upon him with concern while Hagrid looked at him with sadness. "Took ya from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought ya ter this lot…"

"Load of tosh," said Vernon. Harry and Naruko jumped; they were so engrossed in Hagrid's tale they had forgotten the Dursley's were even there. Vernon certainly got back his courage and was glaring at Hagrid. "Now you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, the world's better off without –"

"SHUT UP!" Naruko screamed with rage. You could see a hint of red in her eyes. "I've had with you snobs. I don't ever want to hear you say again that the world would be better off without someone, especially a good-hearted person." Vernon's fear disappeared yet again. Hagrid got up and pointed his umbrella at Vernon, "I'm warning you, Dursley, I warning you, one more word…" Vernon went back to his corner. "That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back on the sofa. Harry then asked, "But, what happened to Vol- sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes ya even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was getting' more an' more powerful, why'd he go? Some say he died. Cods wallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta trances.

Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. Cause something' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – but something' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing from his eyes, but Harry looked unsure. "Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scarred or angry?" Both Harry and Naruko looked into the fire and reflected on everything weird that happened around them in their lives. They looked at Hagrid smiling, and he was positively beaming at them.

However Naruko took on a more thoughtful look. Sure weird stuff had happened around her, like making Sakura hair turn white when the girl had started to make fun of her, but no the weirdest thing that had happen was when someone had tried to kill her. She had just opened her door it the whole apartment had blown up in her face. She should have died, and yet she was still alive. "Yeah I get your point Hagrid." Naruko said in a soft voice.

"See?" he said. "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." Then Vernon got some courage back… again. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish, spell books and wands and –"

"If he wants ter go, a great muggle like you won't stop him," Hagrid growled. " His name's been down ever since he was born! He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus, Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Vernon, but it seemed he went too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER! INSULT! ALBUS! DUBLEDORE! FRONT! OF! ME!" Hagrid thundered. He pointed his umbrella at Dudley, after a violet light, a sound of a firecracker, and a squeal, stood Dudley, hands clasped to his bottom, howling in either pain or panic.

When he turned his back on them everyone saw a curly pig tail poking a hole in his trousers. Naruko and Harry laughed and Vernon roared, pulling Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he gave one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn't have lost me temper," he said regretfully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter hi, into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He casted sideways look at Harry and Naruko. "Be grateful if ya didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said, "I'm, er, not supposed ter do magic, strickly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow you two an' get ya letters to ya an' stuff, one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Harry asked. Naruko blinked, didn't Hagrid tell her a few hours ago? _Now that I think about it, this whole thing with Harry reminded me of our first, only I was the one who had gotten mad at Grandfather._ Naruko thought.

"Oh, well, I was at Hogwarts myself, but, I, err, got expelled ter tell ya the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man Dumbledore, great man." Hagrid took on a sad look after saying that. His past catching up to him, although the two didn't take noticed.

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked. Naruko hit him softly on the shoulder before whispering, "Don't ask him that." though Hagrid seem to not notice. "It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gottta get up an' go ter town, get all ya books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it at them. "You two can keep under that," he said, "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." With that Harry and Naruko shared the coat on the ground and Hagrid fell asleep on the sofa.

However after a few minutes Naruko opened her eyes, she turned to Harry who was also having trouble sleeping. "Hey Harry?" She started, when she got a soft hmm, she smiled a Little. "Happy Birthday." Harry smiled back, that was the second time that someone and wished him a happy Birthday. "Thank you." He said just as he finally went to sleep.

To Be Continued…..

I didn't change too much in this chapter, I did add a little bit at the ending but that was it. I like to remind people that yes; this version of the story is going to be Harry/Naruko. However they are still young (Harry is 11, and Naruko is 9 going on ten, I have my reasons for her age.) Nothing to romantic is going to happen until Goblet of fire, and trust me, I have BIG plans for that story.

Well I think that's it. I like to thank all of those that took the time to review the first chapter. Rewriting this story is not as easy as someone would think, I'm still trying to get a hold of the original Author, if anyone knows a way to get a hold of him (or her) please let me know.

This chapter is still mostly unchanged, Almp15 did a good job with this chapter, so all I did was try to clean as much as I could and changed the way Hagrid would talk, its not easy Wish I had my copy of Book one.

Anyways Take care all, The next update should be coming in sometime in 2019.  
Until then you all have a safe and Happy New Year, and please drink respectfully.


	3. Interlude

Okay so this isn't a chapter but an Interlude it going to be the part of the story of why Naruko is going to Hogwarts early and what I hinted at in Chapter Two. This is the first of the Original parts that I will be adding to the story.

Also I just found out that at Chapter 8 it wasn't a story update. So I have five chapters and not six like I had thought. Again I want to remind you that I am rewriting Almp15 Story, I'm still giving him (or her) credit because it's still mostly their story.

After Chapter seven though all bets are off and the story will be continued by me. So far I've only have gotten positive reviews, thanks everyone. As for Naruko's pet in the upcoming chapters, I've haven't Decided yet but I might add a second pet, after all there (from what I understand) no limit saying that Naruko can't have more than one.

Anyways that's not going to be for a while yet. Anyways I hope that you like this glimpse into Naruko's past. Chapter Three is still coming.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Interlude: Powers awakening

Naruko Uzumaki was running for her life, why you might ask? Well she was catch in the local grocery store, when she was over charged for the things that she had to pay for she had thrown the Ryo down along with a smoke bomb and had taken the food that she had paid for and ran out of the store.

Why was this a problem that you might ask? Well see the store had charged little Naruko five times the amount that it would have normally have cost. Naruko ran as fast as she could back to her apartment. After all she had to put these things away and then go to the Hokage tower and talk to Hiruzen.

 _Kitsuna? Was that really okay to do that?_ Naruko thought to the snow fox that was sealed inside her. A Soft voice replied back to the young girl. _**You did what you had to Naru, no one got hurt and you made a clean get away.**_ Kitsuna told her. _I just wish these jerks understood that it wasn't Kurama's fault._ Kitsuna sighed; she understood what Naruko was feeling.

After making sure everything was put away Naruko once again left her apartment. This time she was heading for the Hokage Tower, she needed to tell her grandfather figure what she did and didn't do. As she walked throw the village, she could help but hear what the people were talking about. As always it was about her.

Some were talking about how she was able to get into the academy and how it was a bad idea if she became a shinobi of the village. However not all of the talking was with hatred, some even pitted her and how she had gotten stuck with such a poor life. Not able to talk it anymore Naruko ran the rest of the way to the tower.

Once there she ran into the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi and slammed the door behind her. "Good day to you to Naruko." Hiruzen said not looking up at his adopted granddaughter. "What brings you by?" Naruko's back was against the door, although she knew that her small frame wouldn't keep anyone out.

When she was able to Naruko told Hiruzen about her day, including what she did at the store. Hiruzen took on a dark look but it wasn't at Naruko, she knew that much. "Thank you for telling me this Naruko." Hiruzen said. "However from now on I want you to tell me if you need anything and I will have either Kakashi or Anko shop for you."

Naruko nodded. "How are your studies going?" Hiruzen asked. Naruko frowned. "The Senseis are being jerks again." Naruko said. "I got kicked out of home room for disturbing the class." Naruko clinch her fist, this did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen. "All I was doing was asking question when I needed to. It's not fair Grandfather." Naruko yelled out slamming the door with her fists.

"I will have a talk with the teachers at the Academy." Hiruzen said. However Naruko looked up. "It doesn't matter, No matter how many times you talk to them, they still act like jerks." Naruko took a deep breath. "To make matters worse, they treat Sasuke Uchiha like he's the Prince of Konoha."

Hiruzen didn't like this information. Naruko was the last of the Uzumaki main family, in the eyes of Konoha she should been seen as Royalty. Even the Uzumaki guardian was with Naruko, although the young Uzumaki didn't know it (That what he thinks anyways.).

"There no cure for being stupid Naruko." Hiruzen said. "I will have a talk with the shop keeper and clear things up." Naruko nodded. "As for teaching you the Shinobi arts, I will have a few senseis lined up for you." Naruko nodded once more before moving over to the desk and grabbing a few of the papers that Hiruzen was working on.

She would do this every so often as a way of thanks, of course Naruko didn't work on any of the important work just things that she could do, this included requests from the Council of idiots, although he would throw those away or she would use a lighter to set them on fire. Now this didn't mean that all of them got rejected.

If one would catch her eye, she would reread the document again, and then give it back to Hiruzen. Who would then read it himself before signing it and then stamping it. It was a system that the two had started when Naruko had friend asked if she could help. It was also how Naruko made some money seeing as how the Council had decided to screw this child out of the orphan funds, giving her a lot less than the other orphans.

After a while Naruko decided that she had enough. She gave Hiruzen a hug like she would normally do at the end of a hard work day and left through the window. As she left Hiruzen would just smile, leaving by window would normally have him yelling at his shinobi for doing so but he knew why Naruko would do so.

Hiruzen sighed. He hated hiding secrets from the young girl, but he had no choice. If people were to now that her parents were the famous Yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki. He knew that Kushina would be disappointed in him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a loud explosion coming from when Naruko lived. He turned around in his chair and his eyes had widened as he saw in the night sky an orange glow, and smoke rising. "Naruko!" He yelled out before running out of the room, Anbu followed close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha Hospital-

She couldn't remember the last time she was in this much pain. _Mew, Kitsuna what happened?_ She asked before she blushed a little at her verbal tick. Kitsuna gave a soft chuckle before she explained to the young red head. _**A trap, someone must have broken into the apartment and set it to explode.**_ The Kitsune told her. Naruko had a look of shock.

She should be dead. She was at the center of the explosion, not only that but she was still in one piece. _How the hell am I still alive!?_ Naruko asked. Kitsuna shook her head, she had the answer but it wasn't her place to say anything.

Before she could tell her though, Hiruzen Sarutobi had walked in. He gave a soft sigh as he looked Naruko over. He walked over to Naruko and sat down next to her. "Naru, can you tell me what you know about the Uzumaki clan?" He asked. He knew the answer but he had to ask anyways.

Naruko shook her head. "Not much, all I know is that some people think that the clan was weak and that was the reason why they were destroyed in the second shinobi war." Naruko told him. The shock look in Hiruzen's eyes was not what she had expected. "Did I say something wrong?" Naruko asked. The third Hokage shook his head.

"No, child." He said. "However what you told me was far from the truth." He took a deep breath, he had sent out a letter to an old friend in hopes that he could help the young Uzumaki. "You see Naruko the Uzumaki clan was a very powerful clan, so powerful in fact that it took three of the five great nations to destroy the clan, and even then it had taking the attacking forces three days to do it."

Naruko blinked at this information. Hiruzen saw this. _Damn those fools, have they forgotten that the Uzumaki clan also helped from the village they all live in?_ Hiruzen thought. "I'm telling you this little one, because it seems that your bloodline has awakened."

Naruko eyes widen. "What?!"

End…

So that was a little look into Naruko's past. Now I know that somewhere in chapter one it was written that Ninja's were much stronger than the Witches and Wizards of the Magical world. That was my fault seeing as How I wanted to rewrite that part, and give them more of an equal ground. That and the fact that I wanted the Uzumaki clan to be badass. We'll learn more about the clan as time goes on. (Probable during the time of school break and during the Naruto time line, remember this takes place before the start of Naruto.)

So expect more to come. Now this will be the only interlude to this story. I'm not sure when the next one will be. I only did this one because Naruko (remember she will sometimes be called Naru.) fell asleep and it seemed like a good spot to have this.

Well that's it. Hope that you liked this part of the story. I still have a lot more to write. Also I need help with something. Now I remember that the Chūnin exams took place in the manga at least three months after the Wave mission.

Now there is a problem with that. As far as I know the School break for Hogwarts is two – Three months. Bam it hits right in the middle of the Chūnin exams. Okay so here is where I need help. Should I do the Chūnin exams after wave? We're talking about as soon as the team steps throw the gates of Konoha soon, or should I have the Chūnin exams done without Naruko and then have her told of the after math in a letter from Kakashi?

Let me know what you guys think, I believe that Naruko would be twelve around book three, if it's book four forget it because I what Naruko in the Tri-wizard tournament. Anyways that's it for now. Chapter three will be out soon. See ya then.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron

Harry woke up early the next morning, but he kept his eyes shut, though he thought it was warmer than usual, and there was something on his arm, which he ignored. "It was just a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant came with a girl, named Naruko, to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." There was a loud tapping sound. A few seconds later it had started up again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." He opened his eyes and saw a girl with pure red hair, sleeping into him, clutching his arm. Harry instantly recognizes the girl as Naruko. He tried to ease out of the girls grip without waking her; however he failed and woke her up when he tried. She sleepily said, "Morning." Naruko then realized she was clutching Harry and released him with a blush, mumbling, "Sorry."

They both sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off of them. The sunlight lit up the whole hut, the storm was over, Hagrid was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl tapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. They both scrambled to their feet, both happy that yesterday and last night wasn't a dream.

Harry jerked the window open. The owl swooped open in and dropped the newspaper on Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then began to attack Hagrid's coat on the ground. "Don't do that." Naruko tried to wave the owl away with Harry trying to help her. "Hagrid," Harry said loudly, "There's an owl —"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.  
"Pay him what?" Naruko asked.  
"Look in the pockets." Hagrid told them.

Hagrid's coat seemed to be nothing but pockets. The two of them found a bunch of things in his pockets, a bunch of keys, slug pellets, balls of strings, peppermint humbugs, teabags, and Harry finally pulled out a handful of coins. "Give him five knuts." Hagrid said sleepily. Looking over Harry's shoulder Naruko asked, "Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones," he answered. Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so that Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then the owl flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be off, Harry, Naruko, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Harry turned over the coin in his hand, looking at it and Naruko was watching him do it.

They just realized they have no money for school. "Um… Hagrid?" Harry started. "Mm?" Hagrid said. who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money, and you heard Uncle Vernon last night, he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." Harry said and Naruko added, "My monthly allowance can't pay for school supplies, and pay for rent and other necessities."

"Don't worry about," Hagrid said, standing up, scratching his head. "You didn't think that yer parents wouldn't leave you with nothin' did you? Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts, It's a bank for witches an' Wizards. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn't say no ter a bit o' yer birthday cake either, Harry." They both picked up a sausage to eat However Naruko gave her share to Harry once more. Harry asked, "Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one, called Gringotts. Which is ran and owned by goblins." Hagrid answered and Harry dropped his bit of sausage. Naruko asked with pure curiosity, "Goblins?" She didn't really know about there being other magical creatures other than witches and wizards. She started wondering if there were unicorns, fairies, dragons, pixies, and such.

"Yeah, so Yer'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yer that. Never mess with goblins, you two. Gringotts is the safest in the world fer anything yer want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts' business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.

He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two, getting' things from Gringotts, Knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."

Harry and Naruko followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear now and the sea gleaming in the sun. There was a small boat there with a lot of water in it from the storm. "How did you get here?" asked Harry, looking around for another boat. "Flew," Hagrid answered vaguely.

"Flew?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Yeah, but we'll have to go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now that I've got Yer both." The three settled down in the boat, after getting some of the water that was in it out, Harry was staring at the other two in disbelief.

"I'll explain later." Naruko whispered to Harry. "Seems a shame ter row though," Hagrid said giving them a sideways look. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yer mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts." He asked.

"Of course not," Harry said quickly and eagerly. Naruko added, "Your secrets safe with us." Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they speed off through the water.

"Why would you be mad to try to rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Spells, enchantments," Hagrid answered unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's a dragon guardin' the high-security vaults.

And then Yer gotta find yer way, Gringotts hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep in the underground. Yer'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if Yer did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Harry and Naruko thought about it while Hagrid read through his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. "Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered turning the page. "What's the Ministry of Magic?" Naruko asked. "They are the magical community's government. They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if there ever was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." Hagrid said. "But what do they do?" Naruko rephrased.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." Hagrid answered. "Why?" asked Harry. "Why? Blimey, Harry. Everyone'd be wantin' magical solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this moment the boat hit the harbor wall.

Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they climbed up the stone steps onto the streets. People stared a lot at Hagrid and Naruko, but mostly Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Hagrid was not only twice as tall as anyone else, be he was also pointing out perfectly ordinary things, saying loudly, "See that? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

Naruko was keeping her head down trying not to stand out and averting her gaze from people as if expecting something bad to happen if she made eye contact with anyone. Her pure bright red hair and particular whisker scars grabbed a lot of attention of the bystanders, not as much as Hagrid but still. It wasn't like she could hide those scars like he could his under his bangs; he wondered how she got them.

Harry decided to start a conversation by asking, "Hagrid, did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" The half giant shrugged his shoulders "Well, so they say," Hagrid said, "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like a dragon? Why?" Naruko questioned. "Wanted one ever since I was a kid, I think they're fascinatin'. Here we go." Hagrid answered/said. They had reached the station. There was a train going to London in five minutes' time. And since Hagrid didn't understand Muggle money and Naruko was unfamiliar with London's currency, Hagrid gave Harry the money to pay for their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Like on the streets Naruko kept her head and eyes down, trying not to make eye contact with everyone, and Hagrid, who took up two seats, was knitting what looked like a bright-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letters, Harry, Naruko?" He asked as he counted the stitches. Harry took parchment out of his pocket and Naruko, her out of her backpack. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list of everything Yer need." They unfolded a second piece of paper they didn't notice before.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Uniforms** \- First-year students will require:  
1\. three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. Winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

 **Course Books** \- All students should have a copy of the following:

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)** by Miranda Goshawk  
 **A History of Magic** by Bathilda Bagshot  
 **Magical Theory** by Albert Waffling  
 **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration** by Emeric Switch  
 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** by Phyllida Spore  
 **Magical Drafts and Potions** by Arsenius Jigger  
 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them** by Newt Scamander  
 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection** by Quentin Trimble

 **Other Equipment** -  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an animal of their own choosing.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

After looking over the list Naruko had a confused look on her face. _Cute_ Harry thought before shaking his head and then looked at Hagrid before asking "Can we buy all this in London?" Hagrid looked at the young man and gave him a smirk. "If Yer know where to go," Hagrid answered.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Naruko had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him.

They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.

Naruko on the other hand still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was so big here, from the house to the building. She kept her head down as she remembered that she came from a totally different place. Naruko rubbed her arms though, the atmosphere felt all wrong. She couldn't really explain it in a way that others would understand, she always felt like this, she could feel nature around her back in Konoha but here, it was like nature had just died, or was killed.

"This is it," Hagrid said coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed out both Naruko and Harry probably would have ignored it. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see it at all. Before either Harry or Naruko could question him on it, Hagrid had steered them inside.

It was very dark and shabby inside. A few old women were sitting in the corner, drinking glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender. The low buzzing of chattered stopped as they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Not today Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his big hands on Naruko's and Harry's shoulders, making their knees buckle in return.

"Good Lord," Tom said peering at the two children, "is this, can this be…" The Leaky Cauldron had gone completely silent. "Bless my soul," he whisper, "Kushina's child and Harry Potter… what an honor." Naruko tilted her head as Tom called her 'Kushina's child.' Tom hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and Naruko, and shook their hands, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome Miss Uzumaki, and welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." They didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at them. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a scraping of chairs and the next thing they knew was that Harry and Naruko found themselves by witches and wizards, shaking their hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, and you too Miss Uzumaki, I can't believe I am meeting you two at last."  
"You look so much like your mother dear." This was said to Naruko, who just got even more confused.

"Delighted, Mr. Potter just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."  
"I've seen you before!" exclaimed Harry, as Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."  
"He remembers!" cried Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Naruko kept shaking hands again and again, repeatedly with Crockford who kept coming back. A young pale man made his way forward, very nervously, one of his eyes twitching. "Professors Quirrel!" Hagrid said. "Harry, Naruko, Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki, P-P-Potter," said Quirrel, shaking both of their hands, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you t-two."

"What do you teach, Professor?" Harry asked. "D-Defense Against the-the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Quirrel, as though he'd rather to think about it. He looked nervously at Harry. "N-Not that y-you n-need it, eh, P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "you t-two w-will be g-getting all your equipment I suppose? I've g-got to pick a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought of having to buy the book..

The others wouldn't let Quirrel keep Naruko and Harry all to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make his way over to the babble. "Must get on, lots ter buy. Come on Harry, Naruko." Crockford shook their hands one last time, Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at them, "Told Yer, didn't I? Told Yer you were famous. Even Professor Quirrel was tremblin' ter meet you two —mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always like that? He was more nervous than Hinata is around Kiba." Naruko asked.

"Well you're famous cause you're the las' magical ninja an' cause of yer mum. An' yeah, Professor Quirrel is always like that. Poor Bloke. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag… never been the same since. Scared of his own students, scared of his own subject. Now where's me umbrella?" Hagrid answered, asked.

Naruko's and Harry's thoughts swimming with what they just were told. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back." He tapped the wall three times with his umbrella. The bricks he touched quivered, it wiggled, and in the middle a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider. A second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight."

"Welcome," Hagrid said. "to Diagon Ally."

To be continued…

Well there you be, it's chapter three. Okay, okay, sorry about the little rhyme. But this chapter was a pain to write, and that's not all I decided that when the times comes Hagrid was missed informed as there will be another Uzumaki that is going to Hogwarts.

She'll be an year older then Naruko though, but yeah It's going to be Karin, before she had signed up with the Snake bastard. So yeah, there's going to be a rivalry between the two. As for the house that Naruko is going to be in that will be a tuff one. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

And once again for the last time this will be a Naruko/Harry pairing so don't worry about that. The two has a bunch of things in common So that's it for this chapter, just give me a few days to write/fixed the next few chapters, and then everything will be my original work (sort of.)

Take care all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Hagrid grinned at their amazement. They stepped through archway. Harry and Naruko quickly looked behind them and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. The bright sun shone on some cauldrons outside the nearest shop. There were cauldrons of every type and size. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," Hagrid said, "but we gotta get yer money first."

The two children wished they had about eight more eyes. They turned their head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. . "Look," one of the boys said, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest ever-"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... Harry and Naruko were looking everywhere as they followed Hagrid down the street Finally Hagrid said, "Gringotts."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered the other shops. Standing beside its burnish bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a creature about a head shorter than Naruko. It had a sly, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and nails.

"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid said quietly as they walked up the stone steps. He bowed to them as they walked inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, but this time they were silver. They had something engraved on them that said:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed,  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned,  
beware of finding more than  
treasure there.**_

"Yeah, that isn't creepy at all." Naruko muttered sarcastically under her breath. Hagrid didn't hear her though and said, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try ter an' rob it."

When they entered through the silver doors into the vast marble hall, a pair of goblins bowed to them. He were about a hundred more goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large books, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were many doors leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them.

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid made it to a counter. "Mourning," Hagrid said to the free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Miss Naruko Uzumaki's safes.

"Do they have their keys, sir?" The goblin asked. "Got them here somewhere," Hagrid said as he started empting his pockets onto the counter. He was scattering moldy dog treats all over the goblin's number book. The goblin wrinkled his nose in Naruko's guessed disgust. "Funny I have Harry's but Naruko'…" Hagrid started to say, and then he remembered something.

"Oh that's right." He turned to Naruko and looked at her. "You already have yours." He told her. Naruko tilted her head again and blinked at him. "It's your pendant." Naruko blinked once again and brought out a little spiral pendant. "You mean this thing?" Naruko asked.

The goblin's eyes seemed to widen when he saw the pendant. "Yes, that is the key to the main Uzumaki vault." He said. "Everything else seems to be in order, is there anything else?" He asked. Hagrid smiled and brought out a letter.

"An' I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly. "It's about You-Know-What in vault you-know-which." The goblin read the letter Hagrid gave him very carefully. "Very well," he said, handling it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was as you can guess was another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pocket, he, Harry, and Naruko followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading out of the hall. "What's You-Know-What in vault you-know-which?" Harry had to ask.

"Harry, if they wanted us to know, they wouldn't call it You-Know-What." Naruko said.

"She's right, I can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said, "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for them and Naruko said a quick thank you when she passed him. What they now saw was a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. I sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks in the ground. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and they were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling curt seemed to know where it was going, because nobody was steering it. Naruko kept her eyes closed to stop them from hurting because of the cold air rushing past them. For a split second she opened her eyes. She looked in awe at the underground lake where there were huge Stalactites and stalagmites on the ceiling and the floor. Ï can never remember," Harry called over the cart, "What's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got a 'm' in it," answered Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He didn't look very green, but he did look slightly pale. When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the door to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came out, and as it cleared they saw mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours Harry," smiled Hagrid. The look on Harry's face was between shock, bewilderment, and disbelief. Hagrid and Naruko helped Harry bag some of the coins into a bag.

"The gold ones are gallons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms. We'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault nine-hundred-ninety-nine please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only." Griphook said. They were going farther and deeper and it became colder. They even went through some water. When they arrived Naruko Handed the pendent to the goblin and stood back as he used the key. He then stepped to the side and motioned for Naruko to stand next to him. "This vault is a little more advanced. You need to place you and on this slab her." Griphook said to the young girl.

Naruko did as told and as soon as her hand touched it, it had lightened up and a green line made of light started to scan her hand. When it was down they all heard a voice. "Welcome Naruko Kendra Uzumaki."  
If what they saw in Harry's vault made they eyes widen, Naruko vault would have made her pass out.

Naruko's vault was enormous. It could have easily been the size of a small house, Naruko wasn't sure.  
As they looked around the vault Naruko spotted something on a table. It was a small leather bound book. Picking it up Naruko found a name. "Kushina." She called softly. Remembering that Tom from the Lecky Cauldron had called her "Kushina's child." Naruko picked up and placed it in her bag.

Naruko only took what she needed, however the vault had a few on the books that she would be needing as well. By the time Naruko and her new friends left the vault Naruko had two bags wroth of coins, and several books.

"Now that's in order, vault 713 please." Hagrid said to Griphook. When they arrived after many hills, plummets, twists, and turns, Harry and Naruko noticed no keyhole on the door. "Stand back," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one finger and the door melted away. "If anyone but a Gringott's goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook said.

Naruko was almost afraid to ask, but did so anyway. "How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Griphook answered with a rather nasty grin, "About every ten years." After getting over the sick way he said it, Naruko and Harry looked eagerly inside the vault. At first, they both though the vault was empty, but then they noticed a little object, wrapped in paper. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. They both were curious on what it was, but didn't ask because he probably wouldn't answer anyway. "Come on, back onto this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep my mouth shut," Hagrid said. After one wild ride, they stood outside blinking in the sunlight, knowing they had more money than they had their entire lives.

Naruko looked down to the Journal that was in her hands, she would hope that this little book would help her get the answers that she needed. With a soft sigh Naruko looked up at Harry when he had asked her if she was okay. "I'm Good Harry, Time to go shopping."

To Be Continued…..

Okay I have some bad news and good news. Bad News: I will not be doing Book Three. I have tried to figure the story out but I just can't think up of a good way to do it. HOWEVER, since Naruko will be twelve Years old at that time I decided to do The Wave and Chūnin exam Arc.

Each Chapter of those arcs will have a letter written to Harry and the gang as an update. I must warn you those do not expect the story line to be the same as canon. I will do everything in my power to rewrite those two arcs until I am happy with them.

As For book four, yeah I have that planed out right down to the last chapter.  
Book two not so much but I do have an Idea. As for the last three books well I'll cross those bridges when I end book four.

Take Care everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Pale Boy Prick

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid just came out of Gringotts with their pockets full with galleons. "Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said to Harry and Naruko while nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Naruko, would you mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did look a tad sick still. Harry and Naruko were nervous walking into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked and before either of them could answer, "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted, in fact" In the back of the shop, was a boy with a pale pointed face, and he was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long robes. One of the witches slipped a long over Naruko's head, as Madam Malkin did the same to Harry.

"Hello," the pale boy said, "Hogwarts too?"  
"Yeah," Naruko answered, "it's both of our first years."

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up looking at wands," the boy said looking bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own broom. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Naruko didn't like how stuck up and snobby this kid sounded. He was almost worse than Sasuke. Harry wasn't too thrilled with the boy either, he was worse than Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.  
"No," Harry answered.  
"Do either of you play Quidditch at all?" The kid asked.  
"Sorry, but we don't," Naruko answered getting more annoyed as time passed and wondering what in Kami's name Quidditch was.

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet"

"No." Harry asked.  
"Nope." Naruko said while popping the 'p'. She was getting very annoyed with all the small talk and Harry was feeling stupider be the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

 _Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin for a house if that's where you're going, whatever the house thing is_ Naruko thought, although she didn't say anything out loud. Harry did say, "Mm." but wished he had something more intelligent to say.

"I say, look at that man!" exclaims the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front windows. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at them and pointing at the three large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry answered pleased he knew something the boy didn't, "He works at Hogwarts."  
"Oh," the boy said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"  
"No, he's not," Naruko grinded through her teeth very agitated, "He's the gamekeeper." Every second the two children were liking this boy less and less.

"It's the same thing really. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting his bed on fire."

"You should shut up while you're ahead." Naruko stated coldly through clenched teeth.  
"You really should, and I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly as well.  
"Do you?" said the boy with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Harry said. "Died, when I was one year old." Harry wanted to say more but he felt like he should keep the rest a secret. "Gone." Naruko answered. "Killed on the night I was born. " She looked down; Harry looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," he said not really sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"  
"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." and immediately after Harry said that, Naruko said, "My mom was a witch, but I don't know much about my dad." It was true, she didn't know who they were though and when she gets back to Konoha she was going to get some answers.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?"

Before either of them could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it. You're done, my dear." Harry and Naruko weren't sorry the boy was leaving, in fact, they were pretty happy he was. They hopped down from the foot stool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry's and Naruko's minds were reeling with the conversation with the boy as they ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought them. "What's Quidditch Hagrid," Naruko finally asked.

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know, not knowin' about Quidditch." Hagrid said. Naruko rolled her eyes. "Don't make us feel worse," Harry said feeling really down now. "It's not our fault that we don't know about the magical world." Naruko stated. Naruko and Harry told Hagrid all about the pale boy in the shop. "- And he said people from muggle families shouldn't be allowed in –" Harry finished the tale.

"Yer not from a muggle family, Harry. Neither of you are. If he'd known who you two were – he's grown up knowin' yer name, Harry, and yer family name, Naruko, if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some 'o the best I ever saw were only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles. Look at yer mum Harry, look at what she had fer a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?" Naruko asked, really wanting to know. "It's out sport, Wizard's sport. It's like Football (soccer) in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there are four balls, sorta hard to explain the rules."

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked in curiosity. "School houses. There's four, everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –" Hagrid answered, but was cut off by Harry. "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," he said gloomily. "I'd rather be in Huflfepuff than Slytherin if that kid's gonna be there." Naruko told him.

"And yer right to. Better off in Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." Naruko blinked, something about that didn't really make much sense, and she doubted that all dark wizards and witches came from one single house.

"Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in interest.  
"Years an' years ago." Hagrid answered back with a sad look in his eyes. Harry may have missed it, but Naruko didn't She gave the half giant a soft smile before patting his arm in a way of comfort.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Supplies and Pets

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. Naruko had never seen so many books in her life. Sure there was the library at Konoha, but unless the Hokage was with her, the Librarians won't let her through the front door.

Unknown to her 'friends' back home who only saw Naruko as a prankster, Naruko loved to read, it wasn't just reading that would allow her freedom from the glares in the village, but it was in fact a way to let her learn what they wouldn't teach her at the academy.

 _Maybe I'll be allowed to read here._ Naruko thought. However taking a look around her, she was very doubtful. Having gotten some of the books from her vault earlier Naruko helped Harry with his books, while she was helping him, she would pick out the books that she would still need as well.

Hagrid had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter Curses and Naruko away from The History of the Uzumaki's. "I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Harry said with a sad look in his eyes. "I was trying to find out more about my family." Naruko said like Harry she sounded sad and Hagrid almost gave in…almost.

"I'm not saying' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

Hagrid then turned to Naruko. "An' Naruko, that book will just give yeh more questions than answers. A lot of us wizards still don' know 'bout the Uzumaki clan." He told her. Again Naruko looked down at the book before putting it back. She'll get her answers in Konoha one way or another.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They went out and bought pewter cauldrons, a nice set of scales for weighing, some potion ingredients, and collapsible brass telescopes. The three then went to visit the Apothecary for potion ingredients. The horrible smell inside was a result of all the ingredients. When Hagrid was done ordering they left and checked their list.

"Just yer wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present, Harry." Harry's face went about as red as Naruko's hair. "You don't have to-" he started. "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owled, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everything."

They went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hagrid picked Harry out a beautiful white owl. Naruko though was in another pet shop looking around. _**Help me.**_ She heard a soft voice says. Then she heard Kitsuna gasped. _Naru, look to your left._ She heard Kitsuna say.

Naruko did as she was told and her eyes had widened. Laying in a pen what looked like a small white fox with small angel like wings. _Kitsuna, is that?_ Naruko asked. _Yes, it's an angelic Kitsune._ The Fox goddess said. _She's a child of Inori._ Naruko nodded and told the owner that she wanted the little winged fox.

As she was leaving though something else had caught her eye. It was a bird. _What the? Kitsuna are you seeing this?_ She asked. The bird was differently a phoenix, but what caught her eye was the color of the Phoenix. It was almost pure black. "Now that's rare." The Shop owner said. "It's not often that you see This phoenix respecting someone." Naruko blinked.

"Has anyone tried to buy her before?" Naruko asked. "Yes young lady, many people have tried, they all have gotten a nasty burn mark on their arms for their trouble, I was going to let her go but if you can hold her without getting burn, I'll let you have her for free." Naruko nodded and held out her arm to the Phoenix.

To everyone surprise though the Phoenix gently climbed on to Naruko's arm and sat there for a little bit before moving to Naruko shoulder were she was more comfortable. "She's beautiful, thank you." Naruko told the shopkeeper.

After buying several things for her fox and Phoenix, Naruko made her way over to Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid had wide eyes when he saw the Phoenix on Naruko's shoulder. "Blimey, Naruko where did you get that Phoenix?" He asked. Naruko shrugged and told him what had happen a little while ago.

"What are you going to name them?" Harry asked. Naruko looked at the Phoenix. She was a mid-night color very rare as Phoenixes are usually bright color. With a nod of her head Naruko looked back at Harry. "Amaterasu." Naruko said as she petted the birds' feathers. "And this little one?" Harry asked as he petted the little winged fox.

"I think I'll name her Inori." Naruko said. "That's a name of a fox goddess where I'm from." Naruko said. The little fox seemed to like it though and snuggles into Naruko's arm a little more.

Harry was stammering his thanks to Hagrid. "Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now- only placed fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." Both Harry and Naruko could barely contain their excitement at the thought of their own wand.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wands

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Harry was tense and had his neck hairs standing up. Naruko been chased into creepier places in Konoha by mobs.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Everyone in the room jumped. There was an old man standing before them, his pale wide eyes shining like moons.

"Hello/Hi" They both said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Miss Uzumaki." That was a full out statement how he said it, no question. "You look just like your mother, except the eyes I believe that they are your fathers'. It seems like it was only it was only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Yellow flashing fly's wings, eight and a half inches willow tree. Very flexible, great for defense and transfiguration."

Ollivander's eyes then landed on Harry "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon as well, Mr. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"And that's where…" Olivander touched the lightning scar with his long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that." he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew, Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" Harry was relieved when Ollivander spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid. How nice to see you again…. Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"  
"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. "Good was, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" he said suddenly stern.

"Er- yes, they did, yes," Hagrid said shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" Mr. Ollivander said sharply. "Oh, no, sir," Hagrid said quickly gripping his umbrella tightly as he spoke. Both Harry and Naruko noticed the action. "Hmmm," said Ollivander giving Hagrid a piercing look.

"Well now ladies first, Miss Uzumaki, let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm sorry I don't really know what you mean." Naruko said playing with a strand of her red hair. Olivander looked at her and smiled. He remembered something from the past as he gave her a soft smile. "Ah, yes your mother was the same way." He told her. "What I mean is, which hand is your dominate hand, or the hand you what with." Naruko nodded when he told her that. "I'm left handed sure."

The old wand maker smiled. "Very good. Now please hold out your arm." Naruko bought her arm out straight. "Yes, very good, just like that." He measured Naruko from the shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, he even got her whisker marks. Which made her sweat dropped.

As he was measuring he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Uzumaki, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons, and such. No two magical creatures are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

 _Naru, I remember your mother asking him to make a special request._ Kitsuna tells the young red head. Naruko tilted her head to the side. "Sir, is there by any chance that my mother requested that a wand be made for me?" Naruko asked in a soft voice.

Garrick Olivander looked at the young girl and gave her a soft smile "Not a wand Miss Uzumaki, no not a wand." He said. "You see little one, your mother did indeed make a special request, seeing as how her home village was destroyed." Naruko blinked at that last part. "The request was to make or you a battle staff." He told her.

 _Oh, I forgot about that._ Kitsuna said. _While the clan members did use wands they also for the most part used battle staves._ Naruko and harry blinked. "Can I use the staff to preform normal magic?' Naruko asked. "Sorry, no.' Olivander said. "It would be too big for you to carry."

Naruko nodded and looked down. "I understand, can you keep it safe for me?" She asked in a meek voice. The old wand maker smiled and nodded. "But of course my dear. Now then let's see about finding you a wand."

Naruko nodded and waited as Olivander went into the back of his shop, She and Harry didn't have to wait very long as the old man had returned with several boxes of wands. Naruko eyes had widened when she saw the writing on the boxes, even if some of them were covered in dust.

 _Hey Naru, do you feel that?_ Kitsuna asked. Naruko closed her eyes as Olivander was looking though boxes that had wands in them. Opening her eyes, Naruko looked at the boxes and one of them seemed to have a glow to it. "Umm…Sir, You said that the wand chooses the witch or wizard." Naruko said causing the old man to nod his head. "Then if I may I like to see that one."

Naruko was pointing to an old red box that looked like it had seen better days. Olivander took the box that she was pointing to and looked at it. His eye seems to have widened when he saw what it was. "Child, are you sure?" He asked the young red head. Naruko nodded. "I can feel it calling out to me." Naruko said.

With a soft sigh Olivander handed the wand to Naruko who took, and was then suddenly engulfed in a blinding closed her eyes; she could hear a soft gentle voice calling her name. _**I look forward to working with you child of the light and dark.**_ It said confusing Naruko as the wand had gone silent. "Unbelievable." Olivander said as he was looking over Harry in the same manner as he did Naruko.

He stopped briefly and turned to her. "That wand there has been in my family for generations, Miss Uzumaki." He told her. "It is said to be made from the wood of an old tree, a very powerful tree called Yggdrasil." Naruko's eyes widen. There was no way that the wood that made the base of the wand was from the world tree, which would be insane.

The wand itself was longer then what she had seen, it was a dark brown in color, but what had Naruko thinking about was the fact that it had called out to her. Olivander hand Harry a wand and told him to give it a wave. Harry did and a bookshelf exploded.

"Nope not that one." He said. As he ran off to get another wand for Harry Olivander turned to Naruko. "However I came to release that the wood is mostly ash." He told her. "Okay, then what about the core?" Naruko asked.

Olivander returned to Harry with other wand. "One second dear, here try this one." Olivander said to the boy. "Beech and dragon heartstrings, nine inches. Nice and flexible just take it and give it a wave." He did as told just to have the wand snatched from him. "Nope, not this one." The old wand maker said. Once again he left Harry to find him a wand.

As he did so, he once more turned back to Naruko. "The Core is said to be the fur of a Kitsune, whatever that is." Olivander said. _Kitsuna, can you sense the core?_ Naruko asked her mother figure. As Naruko listen for Kitsuna's answer a vase had been destroyed as Olivander was still looking for a wand for Harry.

While this was going on. Inside Naruko, Kitsuna was in deep mediation she could sense the core and it was very familiar. Then her eyes widen. _Holy shit, Naru, it the fur from mother!_ She told the young girl. _What?!_ Naruko couldn't believe. Fur from the goddess Inari? _How the hell is that even possible?_

Naruko didn't get an answer. Inori though seemed to sense her master's destress and licked her hand. Naruko looked down and smiled at the young fox. She started petting the small winged kit in thanks. "Well Mr. Olivander, a Kitsune is the messenger of the goddess Inari." Naruko told the old wand maker.

He nodded in return, and then set his focus back to Harry. It was then that he had an Idea. _I wonder._ He thought as he picked up a box and then looked at Harry. He walked up to the boy and handed him the wand, then he took a step back. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand there was a sudden warmth in Harry's fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot out of the end like fireworks.

Inori jumped down from Naruko's arm and got into a protective state around Naruko. She managed to calm her out of the protective state and back to being petted in her arms, but this time she a congratulations smile to Harry.

Olivander smiled. "Curious, very curious." Naruko stared at Ollivander as Harry voiced her questioned that was lingering in her mind. "Sorry," he said, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

To say Naruko and Harry were shocked, would be like saying water is wet. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. I think we must expect great things form you, After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

Both Harry and Naruko let out a shiver and they each gave Mr. Ollivander seven gold galleons as payment for their wands. Then Mr. Olivander Bowed as they left the shop. For Naruko and Harry they had only left the shop with more questions than answers.

For Naruko she had several more today than she ever did in her life, and while Kitsuna can help with some, it was the question that were related to her mother, her father, and most of all her families clan. Much like Naruko, Harry too had a lot on his mind; he wanted to learn more about his parents, and the Magical world.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Sun was low, indicating that they had been shopping for several hours. While Harry was happy that he had spent the best birthday that he ever had he was walking while he was in deep thought. Naruko wasn't faring any better. She too had a lot to think about. How was she going to get the answers that she so needed?

Hagrid had led them to a Hamburger place so that they could get something to eat before the two had to head home. While they ate, Naruko was eating a salad and Harry eating a hamburger, Hagrid had noticed that the two wasn't paying much attention.

"You all right, Harry, Naruko? Yer very quiet," Hagrid asked the two. Naruko looked up at Hagrid. Taking a deep breath she had to voice her thought. "I need answers Hagrid. Everyone seems to know a lot about me, but they couldn't." Naruko said. "I'm famous only because of my Mother and clan names, but I don't know anything about them, I left the ally with more questions than answers." Harry rubbed her back, he felt the same way.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

He turned to Naruko next and took her small hand in his. "I'm not allowed to tell you about your parents, I'm sorry, but you should talk to your village leader. He will tell I'm sure of it." Hagrid told her.

After they were done eat Hagrid help Harry to the train that would take him back home. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September - King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

Naruko surprised him with a hug and told him that she would see him on the first. Harry nodded but got a bigger surprise with Naruko place something in his hands. Harry eyes widen when he was a Necklace of a Phoenix. "Happy Birthday Harry." Naruko said with a smile as the doors closes and the train had started to move.

"Well, it's 'bout time I get you home as well." Hagrid said. Naruko nodded. "Right, I have to get some answers." Naruko said. She looked down at her ticket and then blinked. "Umm…How will I be getting to King Cross station?" She asked. Hagrid gave her a look and blinked. "Oh right I have to give you this." Hagrid said giving her a ring.

That there is a port key." He said. "It will allow you to teleport to the station, but it will only work on Sep, first." He told her while handing her another Item. This time it was a small up, as soon as she touched it though both Naruko and Hagrid was teleported back to Konoha.

To be continued….

Hot damn was this a hard chapter to write, Almost all of it is my own work. So let's get to the gest of this story. While yes I kept Harry Wand pretty much canon (Until at least book seven) Naruko was very, very hard to come up with.

In the original version Naruko had gotten a wand of redwood and Kyubi's hair (fur whatever.) Yeah, as I like to stray away from clichés I had to look from scratch. So I used the Wiki for the wands and any idea I could come up with. So I decided why not make a counter to the elder wand.

And there was only one tree I could think of…Yggdrasil, well that and the God Tree in Naruto, but that tree was more death than life. Anyways so there's that, next was the core and this time I was thinking of either Kitsuna (remember she a character I made up that is the daughter of Inari) or Inari herself that would make the core. I went with Inari.

Now the question with the wood as answered, on its Wikipedia page it was said that Yggdrasil was an Ash tree, now the thing about Ash wands (according to the wiki) is that they 'call' out to their one true master. Or something likes that. This just nailed it for me as I wanted the wand to 'call' to Naruko.

Anyways I hope that you all like Naruko's wand. She may get another one made of Cherry and Phoenix feather. (Yes a specially made wand with the feather from Amaterasu.) To make her less powerful if you all feel that Naruko will be overpowered in this story.

Well that's it for now, I hope that you like this chapter, as the next chapter Naruko will get some answer (as well as decide whether or not she changes her wand) until next time take care everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

I just want to go on and say thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. A Huge big THANK YOU to ThunderClaw 30, who I have been bouncing Ideas off with. Thanks again.

Chapter Eight: Facing the Truth.

-Two days ago- (Shortly after Naruko left the village.)

Hiruzen sighed. He just got down watching young Naruko leave his office. In truth, he was glade that Naruko would be able to go to Hogwarts. He was after all the one that had sent the request on her behave. Hiruzen was an old man he didn't get to be this old by not following his instincts.

He had a feeling that there was going to be trouble, and as no sooner as he thought that, that there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He hated being right. The door opened and the three stooges, AKA the Elder Council, had walked in. "What do you three want?" Hiruzen said in an annoyed voice. The Elder in the middle glared at him.

"We are getting reports that the Jinchῡriki has left the village." He said. Causing Hiruzen to growl at him. "Danzo, I am going to make this very clear to you." Hiruzen said. "She is not a weapon; she is a little girl who has just woken her Uzumaki bloodline." He stood up and walked up to the old man. "You know damn well, that she is Kushina's daughter, and you know what that means."

Hiruzen turned to the other two. "What do you want?" He asked them. He was getting sick of their bullshit. Shortly after the sealing all three of them had tried (and failed) to take any and everything that the Uzumaki clan had. "We want to know if the rumors are true." The only elder woman asked. Hiruzen pinched the bridged of his nose.

"Yes." Was he only reply. The three looked at each other. "I will be calling a meeting tomorrow evening, however if I find out that you have gone behind my back again and try to pull some bullshit law out of your asses. I will have to tried for treason, do I make myself clear?" The three nodded. They knew the risks when it came to Naruko.

They would just have to wait until the meeting tomorrow to try something.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower, the next day.-

Hiruzen was preparing everything for the meeting that would take place in a few hours. The Council didn't like the idea that Naruko was out of the village, they wanted her to stay in the village and make sure that their weapon would be loyal to the village.

However he had to be careful of Danzo. _That bastard only sees her as a weapon_ Hiruzen thought as e stacks the finish paperwork into a file. If Danzo ever got a hold of her Not only would he find a way to make Naruko loyal to him and him only but her would turned her into a breeding mare for Children that he could control as well.

Just thinking about it made Hiruzen so made that he throw something at the wall. Trying to calm down Hiruzen put his hand together and placed his forehead on them. _I will be damned if I let that bastard even touch her._ Hiruzen thought. The problem was that the Idiots on the Civilian council didn't see Naruko as a little girl; they saw her as a demon.

Hiruzen knew that people feared what they don't understand. _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and Hate leads to suffering._ Hiruzen sighed as he turned to look out the window of his office. Hiruzen lost his wife the same night as Naruko was born, so why didn't he hate Naruko as well?

 _Because Naruko wasn't at fault for Biwako's death._ Hiruzen told himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Not everyone was thinking about bad things of Naruko. She did after all have friends, not many mind you. Although Naruko sometimes thinks that they are pretending to be her friend, which does hurt some of them. "We should just tell her." Ino Yamanaka said. She was a blonde haired girl a little older than Naruko.

"Troublesome." Another said. This was Shikamaru Nara. He had been friends with Naruko for a long time. Like Ino He was a little older than the young red head. "We have to find her first Ino, and in case you haven't noticed, she hasn't been seen all day." Ino sighed and places her hands on her hips. "And you know this how?" She asked.

Shikamaru point his thumb behind him, pointing to a young girl with purplish black hair. "Hinata had been trying to find her throughout the village." Hinata epped and hide behind Kiba, a dog loving kid with fang like makings on his cheeks. "It doesn't matter." Ino said. "We should just come out and tell her that we know about…" A hand had covered her mouth before she could say anymore. "And what if she doesn't know Ino? Then what?" Kiba said. "In any case we should tell the Hokage that we know and then tell him who told us."

Everyone looked at him. "What, I can be smart sometimes." Hinata looked up. "Kiba is right." She said in a soft voice. "We should talk to the Hokage, and tell him what we know about Naru-chan." Everyone nodded but they were a little worried. After what happen to Naruko's Apartment they have been worried about their red headed friend.

So they did some digging around. Ino had heard a bunch of adults talking about the night of the Kyubi attack. She didn't think much of it until she heard Naruko's name. She had learned that Naruko was a Jinchῡriki, whatever the hell that meant, but what had surprised her was the fact that she also held the second nine-tails fox as well.

It was a little known fact to some people that a second Fox was fighting the nine-tails. This fox, was a pure white color also with nine-tails, but seemed to be more powerful than the red fox that she was fighting. When Ino had learned this fact she had called a meeting of Naruko's friends. It was at this meeting that they had learned things that should have been kept secret.

-Outside Training Grounds Forty-four, three months ago-

The little group had a secret base of sorts just outside the training grounds; Ino had just called a meeting through her telepathy. This was a rare gift among the Yamanaka clan. "I bought the snacks." Kiba said as he sat next to Hinata. "So what's the huge news that you couldn't tell us normally?" Ino took a deep breath.

"Naruko holds the Kyubi on her body though a seal." Everyone eyes widen. They had just started learning about storage seals in the academy. Shikamaru cupped his chin in thought. "That makes sense." He said. "I mean the way people treat Naru and all." He said. "And why our Parents encourage us to befriend her."

Everyone nodded. Shikamaru sighed. "It also explains something that I overheard my Parents saying about that troublesome red head." Shikamaru said. "Dad said something along the lines of 'I still can't believe Minato would do that to his daughter.'" Everyone blinked. "Minato?" Ino asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Hinata let out a gasp. "Minato Namikaze, The fourth Hokage" Everyone eyes widens. "What!?" Once they realized that they had yelled that out loud they covered their mouths and prayed that no one heard them. "Then Naru's mother would be Kushina Uzumaki." Kiba said. Again everyone eyes widen. "Who?" Ino asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Shikamaru said. "The last known Princess of Uzukagure." Ino blinked and then tilted her head. Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Troublesome blond, The Uzumaki Sorceress." Ino Eyes widen. "You mean the same woman who single handle took on Kumo and won?" Everyone nodded.

"Kiba how do you know that Kushina is Naru's mother?" Hinata asked. Kiba shivered a little before he answered. "I found a photo album in Moms office. I saw a picture of the Fourth standing next to a red hair woman, who was wearing a wedding Kimono." He told them. "I asked mom who the woman was; she told me that the woman was Kushina Uzumaki."

Kiba then looked down. "I got in trouble for looking through the Album. It wasn't pretty." Hinata placed her hand on his arm. The group looked at each other. They swore that they would keep it a secret; however for a while the group stayed (without meaning to) away from Naruko.

-Present day-

"So we all agree." Ino said. Everyone nodded. "Then we should probably do it soon." Everyone nodded and got ready to go see the village leader.

-Hokage Tower-

"Excuse me sir." A young teen said as she stuck her head into the Hokage's office. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to look at her. "There's a group of children here to see you." She looked back outside the door; Hiruzen could hear voices outside the door and raised an eyebrow. With a sigh the young woman turned back to the Hokage.

"It's about that thing." She said with hatred in her eyes. Calling Naruko 'that thing' seemed to piss off the people out in the hallway as the children started yelling at her. "You take that back you old hag before I kick your ass!" Hiruzen raised his eyebrows again.

"Eh…Hinata you need to claim down." Ino tells her friend. Hiruzen rubbed his forehead before he looks back up and says. "Let them in, and then you can clean out your things and leave, don't bother coming back." He tells her.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba walked in. Ino seems to be leading the small group. She looked around the room and closed her eyes, "Sir, we would like to talk to you about Naruko, some of the things we have to say, may be a double S rank secret." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Could we talk to you in private?" She asked.

Hiruzen took out his pipe. "Whatever it is that you think you know about Naruko, I ensure you that the people in this room knows the secret about her." He tells them lighting his pipe. Shikamaru looked at his friends. When they nodded he turned back to the Hokage. "We know that Naruko holds the Kyubi within her and that she is the daughter of the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki." He tells the Village leader without blinking. Hiruzen sighed. Two Anbu guards seemed to step out of the shadows and surrounded them. The four children didn't do anything. This was a big risk. One wrong answer and they would never see the light of day again. "What do you plan to do with this information?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nothing." Ino said. "We understand that you have a reason to hide this from Naru, we just don't know why." She explained. "If Naru really is the daughter of Kushina then she's going to need training from the Yamanaka clan." Ino tells him. Hiruzen nodded. "Does Naruko know that you and she are cousins?" Hiruzen asked.

Ino shook her head. "No, although I just found out myself." Ino tells him. The others looked at her in shock. Ino blinked. "That doesn't explain why you are hiding these things from her." Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe.

"Before Kushina passed away, she asked me to protect Naruko to the best of my abilities." He tells them. "I keep these things from Naruko in order to protect Naruko from her parent's enemies." The children though didn't quit see it that way.

"That's no excuse sir." Hinata said. "Naru, is an orphan, she has a right to know who her parents are, at any age." Hiruzen sighed. "I know that Hinata, which is why I decided to tell Naruko when she gets back." Hiruzen told them. He then looked at a shocked Ino. "And you little missy, are going to tell her the truth about her and your family as well."

Ino would love nothing more than to tell her best friend that they're cousins. "No." Ino said. "It's not my place to tell her, however I'll tell dad that I know the truth about Naru, and have him explain it to her." Hiruzen nodded. "Is that all?" The Hokage asked.

"Sir, you should know that we found out about Naru, because there have been some people talking about her." Kiba said. "We like to ask you what a Jinchῡriki is and why they are hatred so much." Hiruzen sighed and made a hand signal for the Anbu guards. "Before I tell you, I need the names or what the people that told you were."

The four looked at each other before they told him and the Anbu who the people were. Hiruzen had an angry look on his face at what he had learned. That's it I had it with the civilians council. Hiruzen thought. "Thank you, I have a lot to think about." Hiruzen told them. "As for your answer, in a sense a Jinchῡriki means 'the power of human sacrifice', now this means that Naruko has a Biju, or a tailed beast sealed inside her."

Shikamaru was the first to catch on. "The Nine-tails fox." He said drawing attention from the others. "Which one was sealed?" He asked. "Both." Hiruzen said. "Although Kitsuna isn't really sealed inside Naruko." The others gave both of them a 'huh' look. "As you know there were two nine tailed foxes that night." Hiruzen started to explain.

"One was a blood red fox, the other was a pure white arctic fox, named Kitsuna." The others nodded. Hiruzen smiled. "As you may have been told the Nine-tails fought and was killed by Minato Namikaze, Konoha's fourth Hokage." Hiruzen stopped to take a puff out of his pipe. "That part was a lie." Again all the kids but Shikamaru had a shock look on their faces. "So is the story of how the Biju were formed." That did it the kids had to sit down. Hiruzen went into a long tale of what really happen a few thousand years ago. Hiruzen told them the story of the Sage of Six paths and his three not two like many would have you believed, however the third child was different then her two brothers.

She could do things that the others couldn't. Hiruzen went on to tell the children that when the Sage was on his death bed he had asked his two sons a question, the youngest son had given his father an answer that had made his father smiled.

However it was his daughter that was asked another question all together. "Well you look after the children?" Hiruzen asked. "The young daughter knew what he was talking about." As Hiruzen continued the story the kids had learned a lot about the Biju, they weren't made of Chakra like the legends would have you believed.

They were in fact Sprite guardians. The Nine-tails fox was the youngest not the oldest like in the legends. "So why did the fox attack the village?" Kiba asked. Hiruzen shook his head. "I don't know, and the ones that do have died." Hiruzen said with a sad look.

Hiruzen looked down at his watch; He had a few minutes left before he had to go to his meeting. "I would love to tell you more." He told the kids. "However I have to get ready for the Council Meeting." The Kids Nodded as most of them had parents who were on the council. He then turned to Ino. "Do tell any of this to Naruko if you see her, I'll talk to Inochi after the meeting, "Ino Nodded to the aging Hokage.

"Thank you sir." She said. "That's all I ask."

To Be Continued…..

Well that's it. For some reason I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. So as you can see not all of the chapters will be a Chapter by Chapter rip off of Harry Potter, I do plan to add things here and there, but for the most part the Harry Potter Story will remain the same.

Does this mean that I will add things from the books? Maybe, I want to expand more on the events during Christmas, Both reactions from Harry and Naruko as that would be her first Christmas seeing as how ( I think)

I might also change it up a bit for Hagrid as well. I don't remember but what happen to Him after he got out of Azkaban will be changed, I might show it in a flash back or something. But let's just say that he did have friends from the Uzumaki clan that gave a helping hand to the Half Giant.

Now then the next chapter should be fun I was going to put it in this chapter but I just couldn't for some reason. It should be fun for the simple reason that Naruko has gotten fed up with the Council. (I show the aftermath of the meeting that the Third was in as well.

Okay, before I call it, I need to ask you a few things.  
1: Which house should I put Naruko in? Gryffindor Seems the best so far, it would give Harry and Naruko time to grow. However the same could not be said if Naruko was placed in the Snake House (Slytherin) She would feel alone, picked on because she younger than Karin (Yes She's in this story.) Then there's Hufflepuff, this House seems to fit Naruko because of some of the traits (hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play). Sadly Ravenclaw doesn't work with our favorite red head.

2: Book three is going to be Different. First off Naruko will get some bad news that changes what that year would mean to Naruko. (More on that later.) What I'm asking is that A): Should Naruko and Haku fall in love (or start liking each other)? And B: Should Harry and a Select few Go on a field Trip ( Do they do field trips in England?) and See Naruko and Karin (Yes she's there too) Fight each other in the Chūnin exams, and then help fight in Konoha? (Either way Karin and Naruko Fight in the exams.)

Anyways thanks again to all my readers, Hopefully the Next chapter won't take as long as this one (There's a story behind that, but I'm not telling.) Take care everyone. See you in the next update.

Kidan out.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay before I get started, Who should I pair Hinata with, and No it can't be a threesome with Harry and Naruko, Naruko doesn't love Hinata like that and sees her as a younger sister (yeah I know same age and all but she was born in December.)So yeah there's that, also this is part two of a three part chapter series.

Unlike with 'The Weasel and the Sorceress' Naruko doesn't learn much but she will learn a lot more than I had originally planned. Oh well, the fun part about writing is letting the story tell…well the story. Now then let's get back to Hinata.

I decided to give Hina-chan (Naruko's nickname for her) a split-personality, kind of like Sakura (who will be in the story later, look for her around book two.) but more opened. I'm hoping that I can have the others give out a comedic response to this.

Oh speaking of the others, yes I know I didn't add Shino, Chouji (Choji?) Sasuke, and of course Sakura into the last chapter, that's because Naruko only knows Ino, Shika, Kiba (or Dog Breath), and no I don't think that Kiba had Akamaru when he was ten. I have to look it up. Speaking of Akamaru though, I'm changing his looks.

Okay before you get made Akamaru will still be white that's not going to change I am going to change him into a White German Shepherd, I would go into details but for crying out loud Hana has Huskies as her K9 partners, so why couldn't Kiba have a German Shepherd?

Anyways I talked long enough Time to get this thing rolling. I hope you all like this chapter I tried to make it a little funny, but I hope that I got this right. One last thing before I go for now. I'm happy that you are voting for which House Naruko has been in, as of right now Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are at a tie with three votes each (it's really Two to three with Hufflepuff in the led but I counted a vote twice from the same reviewer.)

So you can keep voting until at least chapter 12 (?) I think that s where I'm going to have the sorting going. Yeah sounds about right. Anyways enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine: Naruko Uzumaki Vs the Council of Idiots (AKA Konoha Civilian Council)  
(Please note: I don't like bashing but these jerks have it coming.)

"Objection!" Naruko yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. Hiruzen rubbed the bridged of his nose. He had a filling that this was only the beginning of a headache coming on. "On what grounds?" A Council member yelled back.

"On the grounds that you're all a bunch of Idiotic Assholes!" Naruko yelled back. Hiruzen looked at Naruko with a stern look in his eyes. "Language!" Hiruzen ordered. One of the members on the Civilian side looked at the aging Hokage. "As you can see, this demon has no manners!" He told him. "It should be put down before it attacks the village again!"

Hiruzen sighed and wondered how in the name of the Sage of six paths did this happen? "How about I shove my foot up your…" Jiriaya Covered Naruko's mouth before she could finish the insult. _I'm getting to old for this shit._ Hiruzen thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage tower, the day before-

Hiruzen watched as the children leave his office. "Forget about them going to the academy" a Voice said from behind him. "Kami damn it Jiriaya!" Hiruzen yelled out while placing a hand on his heart. He then looked at the Toad sage. "What makes you say that anyways?"

Jiriaya just shrugs his shoulders. "I heard a rumor." He said as he looked at his sensei. "Is it true?" Hiruzen nodded. "Naruko got her letter from Hagrid." Jiriaya looked at the old. "Hagrid? Kushina old friend from Whirlpool?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Although I don't believe he remembers me." Hiruzen said. "It's been a long time since I last saw him." Jiriaya nodded. "Makes me wonder how he's been doing." Hiruzen shrugs his shoulders. "So were you able to get a hold of Tsunade?"

Jiriaya nodded. "Oh yeah, and she is not happy that the Village and Civilian Council is mistreating Naruko." He tells him. "She's coming back to make sure that they don't try anything that could push Naru to her limits." Hiruzen nodded. "Sensei, did Naru really get a Hogwarts letter?"

Hiruzen handed a copy of Naruko's acceptance letter. He had asked for one before Naruko and Hagrid took off. "She should be returning sometime tonight if I'm not mistaken." Jiriaya sighed. He handed the letter back to Hiruzen and sat down. "To think, she is now the youngest Uzumaki in recorded history to have awakened her Mystic bloodline."

Hiruzen nodded. He sat down in his chair to think things out. Could he really let the young red head go though? Over the years he had come to see Naruko has one of his own, even though he had seen her as more of a granddaughter then just a daughter. Jiriaya was thinking of the girl's father. Hiruzen looked up.

"You should tell her." He said. Jiriaya shook his head. "I can't, and before you say anything I know it's not my fault." Jiriaya sat down. "The kids are right though, you should tell her, well at least about Kushina." Hiruzen sighed. "I will, but she not ready to hear about her father. I saw something in her eyes when we had talked about The Kyubi and the fourth."

Jiriaya blinked. "It wasn't hatred, but there was something there." Hiruzen said. "She has Minato smarts, but the downside is that she also has her mother's temper." Jiriaya paled at that, Jiriaya felt sorry for whoever would get on her bad side.

They would have talked some more but Kakashi had entered the room. "Sorry Lord Third, but it's time for the meeting." He said. Hiruzen nodded, it was time this whole business with Naruko ends now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

"Yeah I can tell you where you can shove that order, asshat!" Naruko yelled at another Council member. "You will show some respect little demon!" The same councilor had yelled back. Naruko crossed her arms. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you jerks calling me Demon, or that you…" She looked at Danzo. "Think that I'm either the fox reborn, or that I should become some type of weapon Loyal only to you." Again she looked at Danzo.

The Shinobi side of the council room watched, they were ready to stop them if anything were to happen. Some of them knew the young girl's mother and that includes the temper that she had as well. "You Jerks must be the dumbest people I have ever met." Naruko said. "The fact remains that you think I'm the fox reborn because I was the only baby that was born that night." She had to take a breath.

"Hey Dumbasses, I'm the Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki!" Naruko yelled out, this caused uproar among some of the council members; even some of the people on the Shinobi side had a surprised look. "Troublesome." Shikaku Nara muttered. A blond haired man who was sitting next to him sat back and smiled at the little red head.

"She's differently Kushina's daughter." He said. "Mouth and all." Choza, another man that was sitting next to the two nodded. "I hear that she quit nice to people who don't piss her off though." He said, and then he had a sad look in his eyes. "I miss Kushina." The two had place their hand on the big guy's back. It was Inochi that said. "We all do, she was a good friend."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The day before-

"What makes you think that we will listen to what you have to say, Hiruzen?" Danzo said as Hiruzen sat down in his chair. "That is Lord Third to you Shimura-san." Hiruzen said as he looked at the man. "I called this meeting to order, and if you don't like it, then I we remove your Status as a member of this council, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded. Hiruzen stood back up. "Nine years ago, this village was attacked by the Nine-tails fox." He started. "This caused a battle between the fourth Hokage and said Biju. At the end of the battle the Fourth had sealed the Nine-tails into a little baby." He turned to the Civilian Council. "I said sealed, not reborn, it didn't lose its power and it sure as hell didn't turn into a human baby." He said trying to make a point.

"As you know that baby was Kushina Uzumaki daughter, Naruko Uzumaki." He looked down at his notes. He never did get to finish them. "Over the years I have seen this council mistreat Miss Uzumaki to the point that you people think she not a human being." He throws down a file that people didn't remember seeing him carry.

Two screens had folded down from the ceiling. One faces the Civilian Council, the other the Shinobi Council. It wasn't long before a picture of Naruko had appeared. "I'm sorry if I don't have an updated photo, Naruko doesn't like her picture taken." It was true; he had told Naruko that the Academy students must have a photo Id, although he didn't say why.

What came next was some basic information that normally follows a standard profile.

 **Name** : Naruko Kendra Uzumaki  
 **DOB** : October 10th **1981**  
 **Height** : 3'1"  
 **Weight** : None of your damn business! [No information, side note: Hokage Sama never ask young Naruko her weight she well hurt you]  
When people saw this some of them laughed remembering another young red haired girl doing the something. The Shinobi side was pretty much nodded their heads, again some of them where remembering another young red head.  
 **Hair** : Red with some blond highlights.  
 **Eye Color** : Blue, with a little Violet mixed in.  
some people raised their eyebrows when they saw that.

The file ended and the screens were pulled up. "Naruko is a Human being, plain and simple." Hiruzen said. "And yet, there are people who mistook the kunai for the scroll." Once more the Civilian council got a glare.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

"You lie Demon!" Someone yelled as they stood up. "Okay, that's it!" Naruko growled. "The next person to call me a demon is going to get a boot to the fucking head!" The yelling had started again. Hiruzen yelling at Naruko to watch her mouth. The Council members yelling at Hiruzen to put her to death. "You wouldn't dare!' Someone yelled at her.

Naruko was still growling at the civilian council. Hiruzen was trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't working. "Tyr me dumbass." Naruko said. The Council member just smiled at the little girl. The Shinobi members saw this and were glade that none of them would ever want to challenge Naruko.

"You sure you want me to?" The soon to be dead council member said. "Little demon." Naruko growled and before anyone knew what had happen, had thrown a boot right into the face of the council member, knocking the fool out. Now you might be asking, 'How is this possible?' Well you see dear readers the boot belongs to one Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid was there after he had come back from dropping off the small package back to Hogwarts, he wanted to tell Naruko a little bit more about her clan. That and a secret that he had kept for more than forty-nine years. "How the bloody hell did you do that?" The half giant asked. Naruko gave him a smile and said. "That's a secret."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Council meeting the day before-

"What is the point of all of this, Lord Hokage?" Hiruzen turned to the person who had asked. "My Point is that someone tried to have Naruko murdered." Hiruzen had to ignore someone who said good. "Which had awakened Naruko Uzumaki Bloodline." This caused some people to mutter a few things.

"All the more reason to have that thing killed!" Someone yelled out causing the Shinobi side to glare at them. "That thing is too dangerous to live. If it as powerful as a real Uzumaki who's going to stop it from attacking the village?"

Hiruzen hit his head on is desk. "Kakashi remove that idiot." Hiruzen said. Kakashi blinked. "Sorry sir, but which idiot are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen sighed. A Man with pink hair stood up. Hiruzen wanted to glare at the man but then he remembered that the man in question had said nothing against Naruko.

Kizashi Haruno was once a ninja however he was forced into retirement after an injury that he had gotten while protecting the village from the Kyubi. "I believe what my peers are saying is that we would feel better if we had a talk with young Uzumaki." He got a look from the other council members. They and everyone else heard "Oh that would go so well." From a brown haired woman with fang marking on her cheeks.

"What are you saying?" Hiruzen asked. Kizashi sighed took one look at the other council members and then looked at Hiruzen. "We put Naruko Uzumaki on Trial." Hiruzen was about to say some but stopped when he saw Kizashi started to give him sign language. 'Fake the trail that would make the others happy.' Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well." Hiruzen said, he looked a little heart broken and with one look at the elders, he saw that they either didn't see the message from Kizashi, or they decided to ignore it. "The Trail will take place tomorrow morning. If I hear anything about the trail starting earlier than that I will have all the Civilian Council members and the elders…" He looked at the three elders. "Killed for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

No one challenged the Hokage. With a nod Hiruzen dismissed the meeting. "I will be sending out notices later tomorrow about the trail. All Shinobi Council members are to be present at this trail, and I will be having someone watching Naruko and all of you closely."

With that the meeting was over and Hiruzen got up and left the room, Glare one lost time at the Civilian council, not including the ones that didn't hold any hatred towards Naruko though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

 _Why did I ever take up this job again?_ Hiruzen thought as he saw Naruko yelling at another Council member. Then he smiled as he remembered. It was to protect Naruko from idiots, like the council. "Hey jackass, what did you say about my mother?" Hiruzen linked, someone said something about Kushina?

"I said she was an outsider bitch." The council member said. "She would attack someone for no reason." The Shinobi side growled. Kushina would attack someone but they deserved it. They turned to Naruko, and paled. Things may have just gotten out of hand now; they got ready to jump in if it came to that. Hagrid placed a gentle hand on Naruko's shoulder.

However Hagrid started to sweat-drop as he felt some of Naruko's magical energy start to build up. Suddenly there was a loud knocking sound on the door that led into the room it was soon followed by several more before the door was suddenly forced open, what no one knew about though was that the door had hit a hidden root member in the face.

"Whoa those things are huge." Naruko called out as she and everyone else in the room had turned to see a blond woman who hair was in two pony-tails. "Look closely Naruko, for one day you may be blissed by the gods like her." Jiriaya said. Naruko looked at Jiriaya then at the woman, Naruko turned back to the old man and kicked.

"No thanks." Naruko said as she removed her foot from Jiriaya's groined. The woman glared at the young red head. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch." The woman said. "Welcome, Lady Tsunade." Hiruzen said. The woman ow called Tsunade stared at her sensei. "Would someone care to explain to me why I was lied to about my granddaughter?" This had shocked everyone in the room, including Naruko.

"You're what!?" Naruko screamed/questioned the blonde. In the Shinobi side three people were talking at the same time, wondering what the hell Tsunade was talking about. Inochi calmly shook his head, whispering "Not now." and then pointed to Naruko. "I'll tell her as much as I can in a bit."

Naruko looked at the woman, what people didn't know was that Naruko was able to sense if someone was lying to her or to anyone else. So it shocked her that when she asked Tsunade if it was true, she had gotten the answer from the blond haired woman. "Kid, do I look like I would lie about that?"

Naruko calmly shock her head. Inside Naruko Kitsuna was worried. A lot of things have come into light over the last few days, and she was worried about the impact that this would have on the young child. "Nine years ago I was told by a bunch of idiots that my granddaughter, daughter-in-law and son were killed by the Kyubi." She said as she crossed her arms.

"So before I start beating heads in." Tsunade said while crossing her arms as she stood next to a still somewhat shocked Naruko, she looked at the Civilian Council, who by this point was paling at Tsunade's anger and maybe finally realizing that Naruko was human after all, decided to throw someone under the bus.

"He made us do it." Someone yelled and pointed to Danzo. Tsunade turned to the old man and started cracking her knuckles. "You son of a bitch!" Two voices had called out. However before anyone could do anything Hiruzen had called out "Enough!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Hagrid, when are you and Naruko planning to leave the village?" He asked the half giant. "At the end of the week." Everyone blinked. "Then I will be taking Naruko to where she needs to go from there so that she can catch the train on time.'

Hiruzen nodded, he turned to Tsunade, Naruko, and then to Inochi. "I want to see you in my office as soon as this meeting is over." He tells them. Naruko gave him a soft nod. She heard someone whispered. "Well now we know why Naruko has such a bad temper." When she turned her head to the Shinobi side, she then heard.

"Not now Tsume."

Hiruzen took over once more. "For those of you who don't know." Hiruzen started. "Naruko will be going to Hogwarts to learn how to control her mystic bloodline." The Civilian Council wanted to say something but one look from the Hokage had shut them up.

"Hiruzen." Everyone turned to look at the person who had called the Hokage out. Standing where Naruko should have been was a woman of unmatched beauty, she had a hand out and in Jiriaya's face when he lost it and tried to hug her. "I'm sorry but Naruko has passed out from shock and fatigue."

Someone asked. "And who the hell are you?" The young woman turned to look at the man that had asked that. "My name is Kitsuna." She told them, shocking some of the Civilian members as well as the Shinobi members. "I heard that you were sealed along with the Kyubi."

Kitsuna shook her head. "No, I am not sealed with little Naru." She said. "However I had chosen to stay with Naruko and change Kurama's Chakra into Mana." People looked confused by this and so Kitsuna decided to tell both sides what that means. "So in part, I keep Kumara influence away from Naru." She looked at the Civilian side. "Do you understand now?" She asked them.

To the shock of many they nodded their heads. Someone stood up. "It may take some time but we will apologies to young Naruko and start to be nice to her." Kitsuna then turned to Danzo. "I haven't forgiven you or what you did to Shishui and Itachi, if you ever come close to Naruko again, I will kill you." She then turned to Hiruzen.

"I must return to the seal." She tells them. "Tell Naruko the truth, or you'll hear from me." Then Kitsuna was gone and Naruko had turned back and was falling to the ground. Jiriaya caught her and gently laid her down on the ground. Tsunade ran a scan of her granddaughter and found nothing wrong.

"I will call this meeting/trail to an end.' Hiruzen said. "I would give Naruko some room, the child has been through enough." The meeting was over and everyone decided to leave the room. Hagrid was asked to carry Naruko back to the Hokage's office, which he was glade to.

To be continued…

Well that's it. I'm sorry for the crappy ending. But for some reason this felt right, as for the chapter itself…well not so much. I wanted to go for more of a trail with facts and stuff like that, but for some reason it didn't want to come out like that and it then turned into Naruko yelling at the council.

Now at the end of the chapter Hiruzen had asked when Hagrid and Naruko were going to leave the village. This ill set up the next chapter. It's going to deal a little bit into Hagrid's past and how he meets, and knows both Kushina, and Hiruzen.

I hope that you like for what I have planned for the next chapter. This one was a little hard to write though, but I did have fun writing it. Now then if you're wondering about Tsunade that will also be answered in the next chapter which is going to be a little bit longer than this one, or it could be shorter, it just depends on how I write these chapters so some may be big, while others may be small.

Anyways take care.  
Kidan out!


	11. Chapter 10

Okay so, I forgot something at the end of the last chapter. I was going to explain as to why I had placed **1981** as the year date of Naruko's birth. Well like I said, or keep saying, Naruko is nine going on ten years old. She's a year younger than the rest of the cast.

So while yes I should have waited until year two to start the story, you have to remember, Naruko spells are more combat spell then what is seen in Harry Potter, her spells are more dangerous. Hiruzen doesn't know how to deal with this; after all he is not an Uzumaki.

Tsunade may be a close second though as she has Uzumaki blood in her but she can't really use any spells, or can she? (You'll see in future books what I mean by that.)So she can't really teach Naruko how to use her spells either.

What about Kyubi and Kitsuna? While yes Kitsuna can teach Naruko ow to use and focus her magical powers, she can't. Kitsuna is in the seal to keep Kyubi away from Naruko until the young red head is ready to harness Kurama's chakra, so not for a long time.

I'll go into a little bit about this problem in the chapter. Oh and can someone tell me when the School year end at Hogwarts? I know it starts on the 1st of September but I have no clue when it ends. So any information would be helpful. If there's no information as to when the school year end I'll just go with May or June since that is what it is here and we do know that at some point it ends around May or June.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Uzumaki History

"What the fuck was that all about?" Naruko yelled as she slams the door to the Hokage's office open following behind her were, Jiriaya, Tsunade, Inochi and his friends, Hiruzen, and lastly Hagrid. "Naruko calm down." Hiruzen told the young red head. Naruko turned to the third Hokage and crossed her arms.

"No." Naruko said. "You lied to me again Grandfather." Hiruzen looked a little hurt. Tsunade walked up to Hiruzen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruko, I left the village thinking that you and the rest of your family were killed." She said. "I was told this by Danzo, and the Civilian Council."

Naruko growled. "Him again." She turned around and punched to wall, denting it and hurting her hand in the process. "Kami Damn it!" Tsunade gently took the young girls hand. "Naruko, I made a promise to myself that I would return if I have found out if you were alive."

The Aging medic placed her hand over Naruko and whispered one word. "Cure." A greenish glow covered Naruko hand fixing the damage. "I regret the fact that I didn't come back sooner, I learned that Sensei..." she turned to look at Hiruzen. "Have been trying to find me since you were a month old."

Naruko blinked and then looked down at her hand. "You know magic?" The young red head asked. Tsunade blinked and looked at the young girl. "Yeah, my Grandmother was an Uzumaki." Naruko blinked. "She was Mito Uzumaki, and she married my Grandfather." Naruko blinked once again and Tsunade looked to the picture of the first Hokage.

"My Grandfather was none other than Konoha's first Hokage, Hashirama Senju." Even though she had said that with a smile, Naruko knew that she was somewhat sad as well. "This means that you are related to the first and second Hokage." She told the young red head.

"Okay." Naruko said. "That still doesn't explain why you never came back for me or if to found it if my so called death was true." Naruko said back. 'I mean we all know that bastard is well a bastard." Hiruzen rubbed his forehead, wishing that Naruko won't curse so much.

"I was lost in my grief." The Blond said. "I didn't want to bare the lost anymore and I soon left, after I was told that you had died as a result of the sealing." Tsunade sighed and sat down next to Naruko on the ground. She turned her head to the young girl and said. "I'm sorry; I should have known that I was lied to."

Naruko sighed. "Well, in a way you did get your revenge." Everyone looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "There was a root ninja behind the door that Granny Tsunade had slammed open." Naruko then turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass on the trip to Uzukagure." She tells him.

"There's still a lot I need to do here and I just don't think I'm ready yet."  
"I understand kid. When you're ready we'll go."

The third Hokage turned to look at the two of them. "Wait, you were planning to go to Uzu?" He asked. Naruko and Hagrid nodded. "Then you know that…"

"Yes, Hagrid Told me a while back just before the so called 'Trail' that my great grandfather took Hagrid in when he was released from Prison." Naruko said. "He also told me that he wasn't allowed to use magic either." She turned to him and gave him a confused look.

"Naruko, Hagrid is an honorary member of the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade tells her. "Grandfather didn't take pity on him, far from it." She turned to Hagrid and gave him a smile. "He adopted the bug guy into our family. Afterwards the clan started to train Hagrid in magic once more."

Naruko looked at Hagrid who looked a little embarrassed. "Now wait a damn minute." Naruko said. "Hagrid you said that only the Uzumaki clan can use mana and Chakra." Hagrid raised up his hand to stop Naruko.

"I wasn't lying young one." Hagrid said. "I was trained to use magic an' only magic by the clan. I couldn't use chakra at all, but I did train a little in Tijutsu, and kenjutsu. Figured it could come in handy someday." Naruko tilted her head to the side in a cute way.

"Okay, then shouldn't you have known who I was when we first meet?" She asked. "Nope, never saw you before a few days ago." Hagrid said back.

"Well that bits, I suppose that you know Granny, Grandfather, and that old pervert there." Naruko said pointing to Tsunade, Hiruzen and Jiriaya. All three of them nodded. Hagrid turned around like he was looking for someone.

"Hey, come to think of it where's Orochimaru?" Hagrid asked. Suddenly the air had turned cold. "Hagrid, I know that you have been away for a long time now, but there are things that you need to catch up on." Hiruzen said.

"Hagrid, Jiriaya, and I all grew up together, kind of." Tsunade told Naruko. "Along with Orochimaru we became good friends." Naruko nodded her head. "Okay, So what about them?" Naruko asked while pointing to Shikaku and Inochi.

Inochi walked up to Naruko and placed a hand on her should. "We're family." He told her. "Cousins really, you see the Yamanaka clan helps the Uzumaki when a certain ability awakens." Naruko gave him a confused look. Inochi shook his head and point to his forehead. "It's called Telepathy; it allows you to talk to someone with your mind."

Naruko blinked and then looked around the room. "Oh, Ino and I can already do that." Naruko said. Inochi gave her a shocked look. "Naruko, when did that happen?" Hiruzen asked, fearing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Naru, as it around the time Ino started to have really bad nightmares about you." Inochi asked when Naruko had looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. Naruko gave Inochi a soft nod. "What happen?" Tsunade and Hagrid had both asked. Jiriaya, Shikaku and Hiruzen looked at each other.

"One of the Council members thought it would be funny to kidnap and torture Naruko." Kakashi said. "Four three days we couldn't find her, then one day, Ino had a nightmare so bad that she had go to the hospital." Ino turned to look at Naruko again.

"Ino and I had a shared link one day, I don't know how it happen, she saw though my eyes where I was, and what was happening to me." Naruko said in a soft voice. Tsunade rubbed Naruko's back. Naruko winced a little. Tsunade noticed this and said. "Let me see."

Naruko shook her head. "Naruko let me see, now!" Tsunade said. Naruko sighed and turns her back to Tsunade and lifted the back of her shirt. Tsunade eyes widen when she sees a Spiral scar in the middle of her back. "Someone is going to die." Tsunade growled out. Naruko looked down and places her shirt back down.

"What's wrong?" Hagrid asked. Tsunade was debating whether to tell him or not." With a sigh she turns to her friend and tells him. "It's the Uzumaki curse seal." Hagrid turns around and punches a hole in the wall. "Who did that?! Where is he, he dies!" Hiruzen held up his hands to calm the two down. "He's already dead."

Naruko gets up and walks over to Hiruzen and hugs him, the old Hokage wraps his arms around her in return. "Once we learned where Naruko was we had sent out a team." He said. "Two of my best Anbu members." Naruko started to cry a little. "And Naruko's best friends."

For those that were in the know there was a chilling silence in the room. No one wanted to ask who they were, it was clear that their deaths were still on Naruko's mind. Before anything more was said though here was a tapping on the window.

Everyone turned to look and they saw a small brown owl. Hiruzen went over to the window to open it, and when he did the owl had flown to Hagrid. Taking the message that was brought to him Hagrid opened it and started to read it. "Blimey!" He suddenly called out. "'Due to some unforeseen circumstances, it has been decided that the new school year will be pushed back a week." Naruko and the others in the room blinked.

"What does this mean Hagrid?" Naruko asked. The Half Giant looked at Naruko then back at the letter once more. "It means Naru that the new school year will start on the eighth rather than the first." Hagrid tells her. "That's not all." Hagrid says as he holds up several new letters. "Looks like you'll have company there."

Hagrid handed the letters to Naruko who took then. "Oh bloody fucking hell." Everyone gave a look at Naruko. "We need to work on your cursing." Tsunade said. Naruko looked at her and blinked a few times. "Why? I curse just fine." Everyone just blinks and then decides to let it go for now. "Besides, Life at Hogwarts just went to hell."

Naruko handed the letters to Hiruzen who eyes had widened. "You're right." Hiruzen said with a sigh. In his hand were Hogwarts letters addressed to the Heirs of some of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha. Naruko didn't know if she should be happy that she would be with her friends, or mad that she had to go to school again with Susake Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone, just taking a little break. So how do you like the story so far? Like it, hate it. Well let me know in a review okay?**

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

There has not been this much chaos at the school since Kushina Uzumaki was a student. Sure things had died down when the child had grown into a young woman but things were not like that. The school's Grand hall had doubled in size, making room for one or more tables.

Things started to reappear as well. In the center of the school a new common room has opened up after it had been sealed for four generations. On the door was something that Albus Dumbledore never thought that he would see outside of his family?

On the Door to this new common room was a bird of beauty, it feathers were the color of the sunset, orange, red, and a golden yellow. Albus knew right away what the bird was. "Is it possible?" He asked himself. "Has this room reawakened after all this time?" He was trying to remember why this room was sealed off in the first place.

Right now he had his teaching stuff look into this mystery. He wasn't going to cancel the school year though and felt that pushing the start of the year two the following week. If things haven't cleared up by then he will not use this room for any new students. However he had a feeling that his students wouldn't be in any danger.

Well at least not form this room. Who knows what's going to happen once Naruko Uzumaki and Harry Potter would get there. Albus started to trace the phoenix that was on the door. He couldn't remember the last time that a phoenix had appeared before him, if he were to look behind him though he would have seen his own phoenix, Fawkes looking at both him and the one on the door.

Albus couldn't help but think of something he had once said before. "A phoenix will come to any member in my family who is in dire need." Turning around he could see his pet, no he was more of a friend than a pet. "But why now Fawkes?" The phoenix gave him no answer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It has been hours since he had sent his staff to look into some answers about the new common room, or should that be old common rom? It was a well-known fact that the houses of Hogwarts were named after the founders of the school, so why was this new house showing up now.

As it turns out it may not have been new at all. Professor Cuthbert Binns may have found something that confused not only the other professors but Albus himself. "What do you mean we been teaching the school history all wrong?" Professor Minerva McGonagall sked the ghost

"It's quite simple Professor." The ghost said. "I must admit the document was buried all of these years but it clearly states that the school was founded by five not four as we had previously." Everyone once again looked at the ghost. "I'm sorry; I thought it was a fake at first until I saw this." Everyone looked to where the ghost was pointed to.

The writing was faint with age, it was a little hard to see, but one thing was clear. It had the name of Lina Uzumaki. Minerva looked at Albus. "What does this mean Albus?" She asked. "Who's Lina Uzumaki?" She of course knew the last name. Albus turned to her. "It means that there is more to the Uzumaki clan then we had thought possible." He tells her.

In the shadows of one of the corners was a Professor with black hair and a hooked nose. He was trying to remember what an old friend of his had told him once when they had gone to school here. _"There's more to my family secrets and what they have to do with this school then you can ever imagine, I want to find out what my family was like before they moved to the Elemental Nations."_ The friend was none other than Kushina.

Professor Severus Snape has been a professor of this school for a while now, he has never heard of the Uzumaki clan having a hand in the formation of the school, and then again there was no way of knowing much about a clan that seemed to have disappeared around the eighth century. Kushina knew that the clan was originally from the outside world.

Professor Snape still didn't get an answer when he had asked what she meant by the outside world. Still much like Lily Evens, Kushina was someone very close to him. They became fast friends and if it wasn't for Kushina Snape would still hate James Potter, if she hasn't stepped in and had a very long and very loud talking to.

He still wondered what was said between the two of them. Kushina was a force on all her own. Unlike other students Kushina took the time to not being a brat o others. She made friends very easily and would step in to help them no matter what. In a way she had help Severus to change, he wasn't ignorant like he once was, and saw the good in everyone.

Kushina was also there for him when he had found out that Lily had chosen James over him. Kushina held him as he cried, yes Professor Severus Snape the hard ass of Hogwarts had cried. While he knew Kushina didn't love him like he had loved Lily, there was more sibling love. Kushina had even asked him to be the Godfather to her daughter, who was coming to Hogwarts.

Leaving things alone Snape makes his way back to his office. Things was going to be interesting this year at Hogwarts, he better make sure he has enough headache potions to last the year.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, the following day-

"Hey everyone shut up and listen." Naruko had called out. Standing next to her was a woman with fading brown hair, and was wearing green robs. When the class had died down Naruko took in a deep breath. "I know that getting letters from owls maybe a little confusing, I should know, my letter was delivered by a half-giant named Hagrid."

"Next to me is one of the professors of the school." Naruko pointed to the woman next to her. "Her name is Minerva McGonagall, she's the umm I'm sorry what do you teach again Professor?" Naruko asked.

Minerva smiled at the young red head. "I'll get to that later." Naruko looked at her and sighed. "Okay, Well Professor McGonagall is here to help explain things to you before we all go to Hogwarts, Professor you have the floor." Naruko tells the teacher, who gave her a look that asked 'You're not staying?'

Naruko shook her head. "No, I was asked to get their school items, except their wands, and any animals they may want." Naruko tells them as she makes her way to the door. She turns back to her classmates and friends. "Have fun and don't be afraid to ask questions." She tells them. Once she had left the classroom Naruko leaned her back on the wall and rubbed her forehead. "Hey kid, you ready to go?" Naruko looked up and saw Jiriaya looking at her.

"Just give me a second." Naruko tells him. "This headache is killing me." Naruko didn't tell anyways besides Inochi that she had been getting really bad headaches lately, Inochi told her that it could be her telepathy starting to form since Ino was having the same problem. Jiriaya handed Naruko a small bottle with something in it.

"It's to help with the headache." He tells her. Naruko takes the bottle and drinks whatever was in it; as soon as she did she started to feel better. "Thanks." She tells him. "I'm ready; again tell me how you know how to get to the ally?" Naruko asks as the two started to walk away from the classroom. Jiriaya doesn't say anything though as the two walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several hours later-

Naruko had spent the last several hours buying and delivering school supplies to her friends and some of the other kids that would be going. Naruko had learned that while she was in London that Konoha wasn't the only place that had Magical kids.

She had meet Tamari and her little brother Gaara. Tamari was a little older than her by a year; they learned that there were others from the Elemental Nations as well, not a whole lot though. Naruko though was wondering why Gaara had kept a hood over his head. Naruko thought that they were nice enough and told them that she would see them at the start of the school year.

Soon after leaving the siblings Naruko had made her way to Ollivander's to ask him if he could come to Konoha so that the children there didn't have to come to London. The Wand maker said he could but it would have to be the following week seeing as how he still had other students to attend to. Naruko thanked him and left the shop but not before she had asked him to make her another wand.

When she was asked why, she had told him that the wand was to powerful. Needless to say Ollivander said that he would make her other wand if she would bring him a piece of wood and a core type. Naruko handed him a tail feather from Amaterasu and a piece of wood that came from the Forest of Death back home. Ollivander nodded and had told her that he can work with this and would have it ready when he comes to Konoha to give the children there wands Since Naruko had paid for everyone wands and her own.

On the way home, Naruko had meet up with Hagrid. The two had talked about the upcoming year and then had talked about way the Elemental Nations suddenly had Magical child going to a school that was pretty much on the other side of the world. That was when Naruko ad asked about the first ok well the second person she had meet from the Outside world.

"Do you think Harry will be okay?" She asked Hagrid. True she didn't know Harry for very long but she did think of him as a friend. "The way his Aunt and Uncle treated him, I don't like it"

Hagrid thought a little bit more on it before saying. "Would you like to go see him to make sure that he's okay?" He asked. Naruko had thought about it. It would be awhile before Ollivander would arrive in Konoha to give everyone their wands, and Professor McGonagall would make sure that she had caught everyone up on the Magical world. Nodding her head Naruko told Hagrid. "Yeah, I want to see Harry again."

With that in mind Hagrid and Naruko talked a little bit more and decided that Naruko would stay in the Outside world for a few days, granted that she would also have to talk some Konoha Academy homework with her, but Naruko didn't mind she was a little bit more ahead then the others in class anyways.

The day was set and she would be leaving that Friday for London once more. She still had a lot to learn but she knows that she would be okay, after all she was an Uzumaki, and they were known for their luck, among other things as well.

To Be Continued…

I'm going to be honest, this chapter was another pain in my butt, Have way though the story I had suddenly had gotten this idea to open up a "New" house that was secretly there but sealed. I ran this Idea with Thunderclaw03 and thought that it was a good idea. Along with a butt load of characters from Naruto.

So yes readers, you read that right. There is now a fifth house at Hogwarts and its name is Phoenix. Or I might change it since the founder of that house didn't have the name of Phoenix. It's color are going to be that of the sunset, so around orange and yellow (not gold) and it will be a non-elemental meaning it doesn't have a set element like the other houses.

So yeah, well we'll just have to wait and see how this new (Old) House will work in the future, I do have a plan for book three with this house though I'm just working out the bugs.

Anyways that's it for now. I will be starting to write the next chapter which will see Naruko and Harry reunited as well as the trip to Platform 9/3s so I hope to see you then.

Kidan Out.


	12. Chapter 11

Well it seems that people liked the idea of the new house, so much so that HanaKay had asked what the traits of that house was. To tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it. But if I had to guess it has traits of the other house. Bravery, loyalty, intelligence, ambition, hard work, and chivalry.

I like to thank ShadowRealmComics, for the new name of Said house. He decided to call it Shinobi House or House Shinobi, and in a way it does fit, as the founder of the house was in fact a Shinobi. Anyways it's still has the colors of the setting sun, which is Orange and yellow (Again not gold, damn Gryffindor.) Something that I'm sure Naruko may like.

I was also asked by a Guest Reviewer when Naruko and the others are going to get to Hogwarts. I will say this. You ready? NEXT CHAPTER! Last chapter was going to have the Naruko, Harry and the others broad the Train; however that planned has changed thanks to the adding of the fifth House.

They will broad the train in this chapter, The Part of Harry seeing Naruko and Hagrid again isn't going to be very long as Naruko has to go back to Konoha to get her new wand (She has the Yggdrasil ward in a safe place. (It's with Kitsuna who can leave the seal briefly.)

Naruko will also learn some Uzumaki magic in this chapter (Konoha is a safe place to use magic since the Elemental Nations knows about Magic.) as well as learn a few things about her mother.

So sit back relax grab a drink, and some popcorn (or chips) because this is going to be a long chapter. (It's a Milestone chapter, I usually don't make it this far in a story because I run out of Ideas, and anyways I want to at least get to that town near Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or something like that.)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven: Harry Potter and the train ride from hell.

-Uzumaki compound.-

Naruko had moved to the compound shortly after the meeting with the Hokage, given the fact that the fox was loose, everyone now saw her as an Uzumaki and well that didn't change much. Again some of the villagers saw her as a nine year old who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Others though saw her as an outsider. Those that did were the ones that had called Kushina that as well. Naruko had taken time to clean the place up, after twenty or so years the place itself was in good shape, however with no magic to keep it clean there was dust everywhere.

Naruko had turned her Mother's old study into her own, as well as made it into her bedroom. She removed the desk that was there and moved that to her father's study, she still didn't know who her father was though and she had hoped that there would be some clues; however it turned out that even though her father Pictures were placed in some room, his image was blurry, like a spell was placed on her.

Naruko later found out that there was a spell placed on her by Jiriaya of all people. "You wouldn't be able to see your father picture or hear his name unless someone tells you." He told her. It ticked her off, and that was when Jiriaya had remembered something. "Umm, just out of curiosity, are you able to see the Fourth Hokage?" He asked Naruko. Naruko tilted her head to the side. "Yes, why?" Jiriaya shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really say anything more. _Odd, that spell should work on Minato's office picture as well._ Jiriaya thought. He didn't think any more on it in hopes Naruko didn't or wouldn't read his mind.

Naruko soon let it go in favor of some of the Uzumaki spell books that were in her mother's office. Unlike the books that she had gotten for Hogwarts these were made for Uzumaki by Uzumaki members. It also gives detail description of the spells, which was when Naruko remembered what her mother had said in her letter.

"Well I'll be." Naruko smiled. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" as soon as the last of her words were said a fireball had shot out from her hand and hit the wall. "Whoa!" Naruko said as she grabbed some water and throw it on the small fire that had started.

"I should go outside and practice some more." Naruko told herself. The Spell while not very powerful at first it did do some damage, lucky though Hiruzen had given her some scrolls for a few Jutsus. One of the jutsus happens to be the Shadow Clone jutsu. It a clone jutsu that makes solid copies. "Umm can you fit that for me while I go and practice some spells?" Naruko asked her clone.

"Yeah sure, try not to cause too much damage though." The clone said. Naruko sighed at that, while yes she did learn the jutsu fast it had a few problems. "Thank you." Naruko said and left the clone to do its job.

Naruko had the book with her. "Okay, so mom was right, I better not be related to the Uchiha clan." Naruko said as she feared that her being able to learn things fast had something to do with her eyes. "Okay let's see." Naruko said as she looked though the book.

"Oh here's one." Naruko smiled. "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!" Naruko held out her hand and a ball of light appeared in her hand. "Wow, it's not as bright as I hoped." Naruko tells herself.

"Okay one more and then I'm off to bed." Naruko said out loud. Looking though the book Naruko noticed that while some spells she could read others were blurry. "Oh here's one." Reading about the spell was easy; the spell itself was also easy. "Okay, so I need to manipulate the wind, rats I may not be able to use this one after all."

None the less Naruko closes her eyes and tries to feel the wind around her, when she gets a go feel for it she calls out the spells name. "Levitation." She slowly starts to rise up into the air. Upon opening her eyes she can see that she was about a foot of the ground. "Cool." Naruko calls out. She tries out her new flying ability around the compound grounds. Smiling she closes her eyes again and wills the winds to take her a little higher.

Naruko wasn't sure how she felt about flying; she learned that Witches and Wizards do use rooms to fly on. It was that Brooms wasn't allowed for first years. That rule she could understand, the school didn't want anyone getting hurt, but she did wonder how that rule would apply if the child was already from a wizarding family. Shrugging her shoulders, Naruko decided to go a little bit higher. The Levitation spell was becoming her favorite spell that she had learned so far.

Naruko smiled, she hasn't felt this happy since Hiruzen had bought her, her first bowl of ramen. It was getting late, so she flew back to the compound, once there she had learned the hard way to make sure that she was fully on the ground before cancelling the spell. Rubbing her back side Naruko entered her house and went to take a shower, once finished and dressed for bed Naruko had thanked the Clone for fixing the damage, and then went to sleep, she couldn't wait to see Harry again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain-

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man; he had sent a lot of money to have the trail that had grown on the back side of his son removed. No thanks to that freak of a half giant that had taken his nephew to who knows where, only to have the damn brat come back a day later.

Because of the whole ordeal Vernon had moved Harry to Dudley's second bed room, which of course the fat little bastard had complained about. Vernon however didn't bother to say anything to his son. In fact it was an unspoken rule that the Dursley would ignore Harry for the rest of his stay at the house for now.

However Harry nearly had a heart attack when a letter from Hogwarts had arrived and informed Harry that the school year will be starting a week later. Harry couldn't believe it, what had caused this to happen and how much longer did Harry have to wait?

Harry decided that he would tell his Aunt and Uncle about this and when he did they had pretty much moved Harry to the shed in the back yard not wanting to see Harry anymore that month. Harry sighed as he moved another box to a corner.

With his Aunt and Uncle moving him to the shed he supposed that Uncle Vernon won't take him to King Cross Station on the eighth. Harry sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He was trying to love the only family he had left but it was hard. He remembered Naruko telling him how she was treated in her own village, but couldn't help but wonder how she does it.

At least he was able to enter the house to make his meals and watch the news with the others of his so called family. As a matter of fact His Aunt and Uncle didn't really do anything with him, they pretended like he wasn't even there at all. Harry did move most of his things out of the house and into the shed were he would be staying until he leaves for Hogwarts.

-The front door-

Naruko took a few minutes to calm her nerves she had never done this before that wasn't at least one of her friends, well Harry was somewhat one of his friends, That was one of the reasons why she was here, Hagrid had help her set up a small house not far from King Cross Station.

It was big enough that it would house the rest of the small group that would be going as well as a few Jōnin, not a whole lot mind you; there were Jōnin from other villages as well. Naruko and Jiriaya had also placed several seals around the place to hide them better while Ollivander came by to give the others their wands as well as Naruko's new wand.

With it being well guarded by the Jōnin none of the children there was be in any danger, well not from the outside world at least seeing as how Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert were pretty much at each other throats.

The housing of the rooms was pretty much kept like this all the girls minus Tamari would be kept in the same room, the bedroom for the girls was the biggest in the house thanks to some added magic, Naruko had bought the house as a way to get to King Cross a lot easier or to get School supplies in Diagon ally for the following school years, or just to have fun while there seeing as how they have yet to go there.

The boys though had to be kept in different rooms, Sasuke had the biggest ego, ever since his brother was killed the night of the Uchiha massacre Sasuke want to surpass his older brother in any ways he can, sadly he didn't take it so well when he learned that he would never be able to use chakra. However Naruko told him that he didn't have to give up being a ninja.

She told that to her friends as well. "Just because you can use magic, that doesn't mean that you have to give up on being Shinobi." She tells them. "You can use wandless magic but that will take years to master, however the benefit of Magic over Ninjutsu is that no one will be able to steal your work."

Sasuke seemed a little happier with that. There hasn't been a mage in the family before now and he was the first, even if he was the last of his clan.

Leaving memory line Naruko knock on the front door and waited for someone to answer…and waited…and waited even more. _Maybe they're not home._ She thought to herself. She knocked on the door once more just to be sure. _How long is it normally to wait before it's considered rude manners?_ Naruko asked Kitsuna.

 _ **I think you can knock one more time.**_ Kitsuna tells her. Naruko looked to her right and didn't see a car there, Yes Naruko may be new to the Outside world but she did learn from her mother's journal about several things that the Elemental nations don't have. _Maybe they're not home._ Naruko thought, but then why did she sense a presence?

Her unasked Question was soon answered when the Door open. "Hello? Naru is that you?" Harry asked when he had what Naruko was wearing. Naruko looked down at herself and blinked. Unlike what she would wear in Konoha Naruko was wearing a red sleeveless tee-shirt, black jean pants with a red belt, black ankle high shoes, and sunglass.

"Hi Harry." Naruko says to the Boy. "Hey is it okay if I come in?" She asked. She didn't want to talk out in the open in case there were none magical people around. She frowned when Harry shook his head. "I can't let anyone in the house when my Aunt and Uncle are away, but you can come out around back, I been moved to the shed there." Harry explained.

Naruko frowned. She wasn't sure if it was safe for him to be out in a shed; Naruko nodded and followed Harry instructions on how to get into the back yard. Once there Naruko frown even more. Harry rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "They found out that School was pushed back and had sent me out here." Harry tells her.

"I don't mind being out here, to tell the truth." Naruko looked around. The Shed while small was very cleaned, there were of course boxes of the stuff that used to be in the shed and of course you have the lawn care items as well as a gas can for the lawn mower, and other tools. Naruko turned around and asked.

"If you like I can teach you how to seal and unseal items from a scroll." She tells him. "Of course that's not the reason I came to see you." Naruko started to explain why she was there and everything else. Knowing Harry probably didn't have a way to get to King Cross on or near the eighth.

With nothing better to do expect to wait Harry decided that he would like to go. Naruko smiled and had asked him when a good time would be to pick him up. "This evening." Harry said as he also told her that the Dursley like to eat at a certain time and finish just before their favorite game show. Naruko nodded her head and smiled at Harry as she left the shed and the back yard.

After Naruko left the Dursley came home, Harry went into the house to talk to his Aunt and Uncle. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I been offered to stay at a friends until I have to go to Hogwarts, would you be okay if I go?" Harry asked.

The Dursley looked at each other and shrugged; they weren't too happy about this and wanted the boy gone, without a sigh Vernon looked at Harry. "Go, how are you getting back after the school year is out though?" He asked Harry. That question had surprised Harry. He haven't really thought about it though and pretty much had told Vernon that much.

"Well, don't go and expect me to pick you up." Vernon told him. Harry nodded and left the two alone after telling them that a friend was going to pick him up just before their Game show started. "Who is this friend that you're talking about anyways?"

Harry sighed and told them that it was Naruko Uzumaki. The two looked at each other and then back at Harry. "The Girl that was with Hagrid, you know the guy that had come to give me my letter and to take me to get my school supplies." They had a look of fear in their eyes. Seeing this Harry decided to calm their fears.

"She won't be coming into the house." He tells them. "I'll have everything packed and ready to go before she gets here and well be waiting for her outside the front door." This seemed to work, and Harry once again left the two alone.

Before she left Naruko had stored Harry school things and a few other things into a scroll for him. Harry smiled as he held two scrolls in his hand. One of them was his school things the other was stuff like books and some old toys that Dudley didn't want, as well as a few things that Dudley won't notice that was missing, things like his Super Nintendo, or at least the one he thought didn't work.

Truth be told Harry had done something to the gaming system and hid it when Dudley went to try to hook it up it didn't work. Harry had told him that if the fat bastard did want it that he would take it. Harry even paid for it giving Dudley some money to play with. He wondered how Naruko and her friends from the Elemental Nations would handle this.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Naruko's place-

Naruko had her arms crossed as she saw Jiriaya along with Tsunade in a car that looked like it didn't belong on the streets of London. "Really?" She asked as the two smiled and looked at Naruko. "Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

Jiriaya could only laugh at that while Tsunade looked at him and then when she turned back to Naruko. "Jiriaya owns the car, every once in a while He comes to the Outside World to sell he's books, he had to learn how to drive and other things about the Outside World, comes in handy when he comes back to Konoha."

Naruko claimed into the back seat of the car and put on the seat belt, after asking what the heck that was Tsunade showed her. "Tsunade and I will be teaching you about the outside." Jiriaya side as they drove off. "If you're going to be in London you might as well learn about it."

"How do you guys even know about the Outside world?" Naruko asked. Tsunade and Jiriaya looked at each other. "Naruko I was born in Tokyo, Japan." Jiriaya tells Naruko. Naruko blinked. "I was found by a member of the Uzumaki clan in nineteen forty eight, who adopted me that same year and since I had no other family members, he brought me to the Elemental Nations."

Naruko eyes widen. Jiriaya wasn't done just yet though. "I entered Konoha Academy instead of Uzu Academy because my adopted father worked with Sensei at the time. Well that and Uzu Academy were for Uzumaki children only." Naruko could believe what he was saying.

"So you're an Uzumaki then?" Naruko asked. Jiriaya shook his head. He looked at Naruko though the rear view. "No, I found out that my adopted father was born in Konoha and lived in Uzu, I also saw him as a member of the Uzumaki clan because we both were welcomed there."

Naruko titled her head. "Then why was he in the Outside World?" Naruko asked. "Mom told me in her journals that the Uzumaki clan did jobs in the Outside world but it was usually the family members only."

Jiriaya looked back at Naruko and smiled. "I don't know kiddo, I never asked." He tells her. "Probably to visit some friends. Who knows." Naruko decided to let it go. "Okay, so then why sell your books to the Outside world?"

Jiriaya had to think about this for a bit. "I don't know." He said. "I wanted a large fan base." Tsunade looked at him. "Hey the books are still just as good on the Outside as there are in the Elemental Nations." He didn't want to tell them that he had liked it better in the Outside world as he did in the Elemental Nations.

The rest of the ride was in silence, it wasn't because it was uncomfortable it was that no one didn't have anything more to say. Naruko though was looking out the window. She still couldn't believe how big the city was. She wondered why the Element Nations stayed the way they did. Sure it was comfortable and simple, but it lacked something.

It wasn't long before Naruko was once again in front of Number 4. Harry walked up to the car with a scroll and his pet owl Hedwig. Naruko smiled seeing the snow owl. "She's going to be happy once she gets to the house." Naruko told Harry. Harry nodded glade that he will be able to let Hedwig out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The days that followed were mostly peaceful. Harry was given special permission to train in the Shinobi ways if he was able to waken his chakra. To the shock of many Harry not only awakened his chakra he had a lot of it as well.

So for the next several weeks Harry had gone through Shinobi training and what it means to be a Ninja. Harry would mostly train with Naruko as she would help him were it was needed. Harry also got to meet Naruko's friends.

He wasn't sure what to think of them at first but they grow on him. However it was Gaara that made his hair stand on end, the kid never took off his hood and his sister was over protective of him.

Harry bought out the Super Nintendo and had hooked it up as a way for the others to entertain themselves while they waited for the start of the school year. Not surprising to the people that knew him Shikamaru was the first person to have beaten one of the games.

All in all the entire group had fun; Harry for the first time ever was really enjoying he stay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-September 8th-

The day was finally here. Naruko had woken the group up early and everyone had rushed to get ready, all but Shikamaru who thought it was too troublesome to get up after spending his time in bed. The boys did finally get him up after dragging his butt out of bed.

They dressed in civilian clothing not wanting any one to see that they were both Ninja and witches and wizards. Naruko held her fox kit Inori; her phoenix though should already be at Hogwarts seeing as how she decided to let Amaterasu to spread her wings instead of being cooped up in a cage.

Naruko and the rest were early, very early but that was okay, the group had spilt up as soon as they were able to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry, Naruko and Ino were in one compartment and Naruko wasn't sure about the others. As the three talked time and gone by and a red haired boy had asked to join them.

"Sure." Ino said as she moved over. The boy looked at her and smiled. "I'm Ron Weasley." The boy now named Ron said. He looked to Naruko who waved. "I'm Naruko, but please call me Naru." Ron nodded. Ron then looked to the last member in the car. "Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes must have grown at that. Sure he heard the name of Uzumaki, who hasn't but to think that he was in the same cart as the famous Harry Potter, he just couldn't believe it.

"Careful Harry." Naruko said when she saw the look in Ron's eyes. "I think someone is crushing on you." Harry looked at his friend with a sour look, but you can tell there was going to be humor behind his words. "Oh shut it." He said.

"So do you have the scar?" Ron asked, only to realize that he had asked a dumb question. Harry lifted up his bangs to show Ron the lightning bolt scar. The four of them had talked some more and before any of them knew it, the train had started moving.

It wasn't long before a worker on the train had come by. "Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" Harry and Naruko looked at each other. "We'll take the lot." Needless to say the two had bought more junk food then they should have.

Naruko picked up a box that said Chocolate frogs. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Ron looked at her and shook his head. "Naw, but it's the card that you really want." Ron told her. That piped Naruko's interest; she had never wanted to try collecting before in fear that it would get destroyed.

Seeing as how she had two houses though, she didn't have to worry about that. Opening the package and watching both her and Harry's frogs jump out the window Naruko looked down at the card. Her eyes had widened. "I got Kushina Uzumaki."

"What? No way!" Ron exclaimed. "She very rare and I do mean very rare." Ron them looked at Naruko, she looked like she was about to cry. "Naru? Is everything okay?" Naruko smiled and nodded her head. "Ron, Kushina Uzumaki happens to be my mother." Naruko told her.

Ron eyes widen, and now he felt bad about thinking that Naruko was no one special. Naruko looked down, she wasn't sure but it looked like that the picture of her mother was smiling at her. Naruko blinked and Kushina was gone. "What the?" Ron looked over at Naruko.

"Oh, they do that sometimes, can't really except them to hang around all the time." Ron said. "But to get Kushina's card." Naruko smiled she would have given Ron her mother's card but she didn't want to part with it.

However and to the shock of everyone in the car Naruko had gotten another Kushina card. Ron eyes had widened. "Okay Ron." Naruko said. "I'll trade you this card." Ron nodded after all to add Kushina to his collection it would be almost like winning the Lottery. So Ron traded cards with Naruko, Naruko didn't mean that most of the cards were common with some uncommon and double of rare that he had.

Naruko smile when she was sure that she had enough cards for the trade that she had given Ron the extra Kushina card, only to be bugged by Ron once more when she had gotten Agrippa and Ptolemy. Naruko sighed and just gave the cards to Ron. Who hugged her in return.

Harry and Ino just laughed and shook their heads, Ron Saw that Harry was about to eat one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and had warned Harry about it. Harry took one bit out of a bean and almost spit right back out. "I'll keep that in mind." Harry said.

The kids many have over done it with buying the candy so Naruko and Ino packed up what they didn't eat in scrolls for safe keeping. Ino and Naruko had explained o Ron that they were also Shinobi from the Elemental Nations. However Ron gave them a look of disbelief. "You never heard of the Elementals Nations?" Naruko asked.

"No, but I have heard of something called the Hidden Nations, before." Naruko and Ino looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders; it was possible that the two were one in the same.

After a while there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy had poked his head in. "Sorry." He started. "But have any of you seen a frog?" He asked. Naruko looked around but like the rest of the group had shaken her head no. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll turn up." Naruko told him.

The boy left with a sad look on his face. This reminded that Naruko had a little fox kit to feed. "Excuse me, I have to go and make sure Inori is being taken care of." Naruko tells the other three.

Naruko had made her way to the train car that had the pets in it. Once she got there she saw that Inori was okay. She was worried that the small fox was going to be scared. Picking the fox kit up Naruko couldn't help but marvel at how Inori's wings had started to grow. "I wonder when you'll be able to fly little one." Naruko said to the fox.

The little fox just snuggles more into Naruko's arms though. Naruko couldn't help but smile at her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko came back a little while later dressed in the school uniform. Unlike the other girls who had complained that it was unfair that Naruko got to wear pants while the others had to wear shirks, Naruko had explain that she didn't wear shirk because they didn't had the scars she had gotten when she was younger.

Ron and Harry left the car to go change themselves while Ino stayed in the car with Naruko stood outside. Ino was finished dressing by the time Ron and Harry came back. The four was about to take a nap when the door opened and a young girl with brushy brown hair and large front teeth and the boy from earlier had walked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad named Trevor?" She asked in a rather bossy voice. Ron glared at her. Harry decided to be a little bit more civil towards her. "Afraid not, we had told him that earlier when he came by." He said. The girl looked down and then nodded. "I see thank you anyways." She said, as she turns around she looked at Ron and said. "You got a little bit of dirt." She told him while pointing to a spot on her nose.

The rest of the train ride was in silence as the four decided that they could now take a small nap. During the time that had happen each one dreamed about which house that they would be in. For two of the children they dreamed about making more friends and maybe learning a bit more about who their parents were.

To Be Continued.

Okay so I'll keep this short since I know you all have been waiting for it. Next chapter Hogwarts and the Sorting. See ya then. Oh and if you have any question feel free to ask. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this book. But I will be working hard to finish this story.

Take care everyone, and see you next time Same Wizarding place Same Wizarding Time.

Kidan Out.


	13. Chapter 12

Well here we are we're finally at Hogwarts. Now just to let you know and or remind you yes, this series will have Naruko and Harry hook up and get married later on. I planned to do eight books; the eighth book though will handle the last events of Naruto. Only it's going to be different.

Anyways I hope that you like the decision of where I put some of the characters, and while yes this would change the story but the story has already changed any ways.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Welcome to Hogwarts.

Naruko, Ron, and Harry woke up to a voice echoing through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The three young ones hurried up to make sure everything was in order, Naruko even made sure that the train car was clean as well, she didn't want people to think that she was a messy person. The hall way of the train as they were leaving was crowded with students old and new alike.

The train came to a slow stop and the students were able to get off. Because it was pitched black Harry and everyone else couldn't really see where they were then a Lighted lamp came into view causing both Harry and Naruko to smile at a friendly face. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Naruko?" He asked the two as they walked up to him.

"Never better Hagrid." Harry said. Naruko was just smiling at the big guy. She didn't really say anything and ignored Ron when he asked if the two knew him.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid yelled out to the first years that were just showing up.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. "Okay that's it." Naruko said after she tipped. She reached out her hand to cast a spell. "Lighting!" Naruko said and a ball of magical light lite up the darken sky for most of the people to see.

Hagrid turned around and smiled at the young Uzumaki. "Learned a few things did we?" He asked and Naruko just shrugged her shoulders before replying to him. "Maybe." Hagrid just shook his head before leading the students once more.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Just as Hagrid said the first year students were greeted to a sight that they had never seen before. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"Right then, no more than four to a boat." Hagrid ordered while pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. Naruko pouted, not because Harry was in another boat but because she was in a boat with Sasuke Uchiha and the blond boy that she and Harry meet that one time in Diagon Ally, and Sakura Haruno, one of Ino's friends who she had yet to meet. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy you there, is this your toad?" Hagrid asked Neville. "Trevor!" The Boy had called. Taking the toad and placing him in his pocket. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid turned around. "Alright then, everyone still here? Yes, Boy, do you still have your toad?" When Neville nodded Hagrid turned around and knocked three times on the castle door, and then waited.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She told him. She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry and Naruko could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Professor McGonagall took in a deep breath before she started talking once more. "There used to be four houses, but for some unknown reason a fifth house has opened up." She told them. "The five houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, as for the last house we decided to let the students who are placed there name it." She tells them. ". Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Naruko raised her hand. The Professor sees this and decided to answer her question. "Professor, why let the students the new house?" She asked. The Professor took in a deep breath before answering. "As you know the school year was delayed because of this new house. We looked into it but couldn't find any name or who the founder of the house was." She looked around making sure that they were listening.

It was a lie of course; they didn't want to bring up the Uzumaki name until it was time. The Stuff had decided to let the children of the house to name it. Once they students of the house were settled in The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall would set up some rules and other things. Naruko narrowed her eyes at the Professor's answer but didn't push it.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Naruko looked down at herself making sure that she looked okay. The other students were doing the same. Naruko handed Ron a napkin to clean his nose. The children talked quietly among themselves. Ino was talking with Sakura while Hinata was talking with Kiba.

It was at that time that the boy from Diagon Ally had walked up to Harry. "So it was true what they said on the train." He said with a smirk on his face. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." This has cause people to mutter, several of the kids from the Elemental Nation who had befriended Harry started a protective Circle around him.

Naruko stared at the boy. "Ah, and you must be Naruko Uzumaki." Again people had started muttering upon hearing her name as well. Naruko crossed her arms as she looked at him. 'You should have said something when we meet." He says.

Naruko was about to say something when the boy started talking again. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said causing Ron to laugh at his name. "Think my name funny to you?" He sneered at him. "I don't need to ask your name." He took a look at Ron. "A Hand me down rob, red hair. You must be a Weasley." He then turns back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than other. I can help you with that." Harry looked down at Draco's hand then looked back up.

"I think I can figure that out for myself." Harry said. Draco looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped as Professor McGonagall had returned. She looked at the first years and said. "We're ready for you now."

The children were lead down a hallway to the Grand Hall, and indeed it was grand. There were a role of five tables, the middle Table though had no students, not surprising since the house had been sealed for who knows how long.

As the children walked Naruko and Harry heard for the brushy haired girl that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, and how it was in a book called Hogwarts: A History. However that book was going to need a huge upgrade as soon as they found out more about the fifth house.

Naruko took a glance at the tables of the fifth and she couldn't be sure but the table looks like that they had the markings of the Elemental Nations. One marking though stood out above all others, again Naruko narrowed her eyes, and took a look at the other tables, and while she couldn't see much she could also see marking.

"Weird." Naruko muttered under her breath. Shikamaru who was standing next to her heard her and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Shika, tell me you noticed them too." She said to her best friend. Shikamaru only knocked his head.

Naruko blinked when she heard someone talking about Sakura, Naruko looked and could see Sakura hiding a little behind Ino. "Okay, what's her story?" Naruko asked. Next to Shikamaru was a boy with brown hair, and marks on his cheeks, unlike Kiba's though.

Chōji Akimichi wasn't like his clan members, for one thing he didn't have the weight like the rest of the clan, for years his family was looking for reasons, they did learn though that he did have a high metabolism, which would explain the fact that he could eat tons of food but not gain any weight. "She was bullied back at the academy." Chōji told her.

Naruko took on an angry look. It was a well-known fact of the Konoha academy that Naruko hatred bullies and would often put them in their place by beating the crap out of them. Naruko clutched her fists. "I'll deal with them went we get back." She tells them.

The group stops in front of another table this one though seemed to host the teachers and the administrators. Naruko for some reason stood up straight and then Bowed to them. This catch the other children off guard and then much like Naruko the other Children from the Elemental Nations had as bowed out of respect for them.

The Professor that sat in the middle of the table stood up as well and then returned the bow. Everyone was confused by this but it soon passed as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with that?" Draco Malfoy asked. "Pull a rabbit out of it?" This caused a few people to chuckle. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" and so begin the long wait to be called. Chōji though didn't have to wait long as his last name had started with an A

 **Hmm, you're from the elemental Nations.** It had talked as it had read though Chōji's mind. **I see it has been decades since though Nations had magical families. Better place you in…..Shinobi House!**

No one knew what that meant, However Chōji had figured it out that it most have been the fifth house that had caused some problems for both staff and students. More names followed Kiba was also placed with Chōji in the now named Shinobi house, several more students did as well.

Both Tamari and her brother Gaara was placed with the Konoha kids but didn't really say much to them and just waited. However things did change a little when both Sasuke Uchiha and Draco were placed in Slytherin causing Naruko to smack her head and for Ron to turn to them and say.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard who didn't go back who was in Slytherin." This caused Naruko to glare at Ron, the glare though sent a message of don't judge people. Ron gulped and nodded his head. Things did start to change when Hermione Granger was called and then shortly placed into Shinobi as well.

The others who were there gave her a warm welcome. Naruko was glad to see the boys behaving themselves. More names were called it seemed that the names were all over the place again those that weren't from the Elemental nations had gone to the other tables; However another name was picked for Shinobi house.

"Neville Longbottom."

The boy wasn't sure what he wanted to do so he had gone up the steps sat down and waited, and waited, and waited some more. At first the hat wanted to place the boy in Gryffindor but something was telling his that the boy had a special place in the future. So have fifteen minutes the hat had decided on **shinobi!** This had shocked poor Neville to go and sit at the table.

Much like with the others Hinata was also placed in the Shinobi house, as she sat down she had looked at the marking on the table a bit more. They were the Elemental Nations Symbols however there was something else in them as well. She would have to ask Naruko more about that later though.

There was a name that had shocked those of the Elemental Nations and to a point Hagrid. "Karin Uzumaki!" Was up next she was a tall girl with red hair much like Naruko, she also wore black rim glasses as well. When she sat down the hat had thought about where to place her, he could sense a little bit of dark magic in here but that was normal for an Uzumaki

With a Heavy heart or a lack of there of the Hat had place Karin in to Slytherin. The Slytherin table burst into applause they finally had an Uzumaki in there house even though the clan may as well have been dead. Naruko couldn't believe it. There was another Uzumaki here at Hogwarts, she had to talk to her and see if they maybe related and to see what she knows about the Uzumaki Bloodline.

Harry was next and the whole hall went quiet. They were waiting to see who had gotten the famous Harry Potter and what this would mean for their houses the middle table though would hope that they would get him as well. "Not Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin." Harry kept repeating over and over again.

The Hat had finally decided that since Harry had training in the Shinobi arts that he should be placed in **Shinobi!** The hall had stayed quiet as Harry moved to sit next to his friends at the table. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Shino Aburame who was also from Konoha but was in a different class from Naruko much like Kiba had been.

There were two girls from the Elemental Nations that didn't seem to have Family names and that had bothered Naruko, this was because they had red hair. One of the trademarks of the Uzumaki clan, their magical energy also felt different. Their names were Amaru and Shara. No one knew much about them other then they came from the Elemental Nations.

That was going to have to change since they were also in Shinobi House. There was a Loud "What?" That had shocked the Great Hall once again. Ron Weasley had also been placed in Shinobi House. His brothers couldn't believe it the blasted hat had sent their little brother to other house. Their parents were not going to like this.

Naruko was the last name to have been called. Proving, that once again that the Great Hall had the ability to close their mouth. They just couldn't believe it. ANOTHER Uzumaki was at the school, the school hasn't had this many Uzumaki members since the formation of the school, at least that what some had thought.

It was a well-known fact that the Uzumaki Clan had a fall out with the Ministry for Magic some time ago, no one was sure when. So one day the Ministry had driven the clan out of Great Britain, or so they claimed, no one was really sure what had happen since it was over a thousand years ago. The last of the Uzumaki to have come to Hogwarts was Kushina Uzumaki, there were two Twins that was wondering which of the Uzumaki girls were her daughter.

Naruko was place into Shinobi much like the rest of her friends. There were friendly greetings around as Naruko sat down. At this point Hinata had told Naruko about the strange lines in the symbols in the table and had told Hinata that she would have to look into it

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

It wasn't long before the dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Chōji had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Naruko at this point was turning a little green; she couldn't handle anything with beef or chicken in it thanks to the jerks at the orphanage Naruko had to stay at. They at first tried to starve her, but when they had found out that Naruko would sneak food out of the frig at night, they decided to lock the frig and leave only rotten food out to eat.

While yes Kyubi and Kitsuna could heal anything bad, Naruko had suffered and somehow gain an allergy to anything that was meat related. If she even tried to eat them she would get really sick, oddly enough she could eat fish just find as well as eggs. Naruko had spotted something that she only had once before, before coming to Hogwarts, and that was Pizza

Throughout the meal the children on the Shinobi house didn't really talk to anyone, unless someone from the Gryffindor or the Hufflepuff Table had asked them a question to which not many would give them an answer.

Naruko who was close to Hermione answered as many questions as she could about her family and what type of magic that her family was known for. "I'm sorry Hermione; I don't know the answer to that." Hermione looked a little sad about that but she understood. After all Naruko was an orphan. "I can you one thing though." Naruko said. "The high known spells are hidden until you reach a certain age or level."

Naruko had to learn that from her mother's journal. That had explain that some of the spell knowledge would stay hidden until she had reach a certain age or spell level, it was a way to protect the family member from hurting both others and themselves. "The Uzumaki clan was also known for their mastery of the sealing arts."

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at Naruko in a new light. "It sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Percy, Ron's older brother had said. He was sitting behind Naruko in the great hall. Naruko turned to him and gave him a smile. "I know, but what kind of challenge would it be if I just know every spell right off the bat?" She asked the older boy.

"For me and everyone else from the Elemental Nation, Magic is a weapon just like a Kunai or a sword." Naruko held out her hand and a small flame that had quickly turned into a small fireball had appeared. "The Uzumaki clan worked long and hard to make sure that they could protect themselves from any kind of attack."

Naruko turned to a person that had asked. "Then what happen to them?" Naruko blinked. She looked down she had been looking for that answer for a long time now, but it seemed that either her mother didn't know the answer or it was hidden for her until she was old enough to understand what caused the death of her clan. "I don't know." She said quietly.

Not long after that the food seemed to have disappeared only to be replaced with a bunch of dessert items. Naruko blushed a little, she had a sweet tooth like most children her age but she didn't really eat all that much. Even on the train, sure she had bought a lot of candy and what not but she had only eaten a little bit of it. "You Okay Naru?" Harry asked. Naruko smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not used to eating this much food." Naruko explained. She took a piece of apple pie.

The kids had gotten used to the different types of food thanks to living in London for the last few weeks before coming to Hogwarts, and because of this Naruko had learned of a System called the Floo Network. It was a system that would allow a person to travel though a fireplace. It was a messy way to get to and from a place. Naruko had make to make the line go to and from the Uzumaki compound back in Konoha.

As the Children was once more taking Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead, namely it was his scare reacting to something or someone at the teaching table. When he looked he saw a man with a hook nose looking at him. Naruko looked at Harry. "You okay?" She asked. "You look a little pale."

Harry didn't know who the professor was but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the head table, things were getting a little heated. Albus Dumbledore was at a loss for words. He was sure that Harry Potter would be placed in Gryffindor House. However he was not and he felt that He would be better protected where he was.

The problem was that the Shinobi House was not fully set up, it was decided earlier that day that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself would be the Professor in charge of that house, at least until he can find a replacement, but the House seems to reject that idea.

There was another problem; The House needed two Prefects both male and female. He decided on that later for now he can have someone lead hem. H was planning to hold a meeting in the common room tomorrow before he castle tour anyways.

He saw Naruko look at him and couldn't help but smile at her and raised a glass as well. Naruko followed and together they had a sip of their respectful drink. _It's uncanny at how much that they look so much alike._ Albus thought.

He was of course thinking about Kushina Uzumaki. A lovely young girl from the Hidden Nations, as those in the Magical World knew of the Elemental Nations. Kushina was one of the best students that had ever come to Hogwarts, but the thing was she didn't let it go to her head, and then there was always sadness behind her usually cheerful eyes.

With a sigh he knew that young Naruko would seek him out for answers about her mother. Standing up as the desserts had disappeared Albus was about to call it a night but first he had to set up some rules.

"Now that we are all watered and fed. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch., and finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The first years and a worried look, while that was happening the kids from the Elemental Nations took one look at each other and smiled. They all had the same thought. _This is going to be fun._ Naruko though was looking at the back of one of the professor's head.

She wasn't sure but she could feel something dark coming from back there. She just shook her shook her head. It's been a long day and the day after tomorrow was going to be the start of her lessons. Tomorrow might be fun though, there was going to be a tour of the ground led by both Dumbledore and Hagrid, might be nice.

Everyone started to get up, "Shinobi House, Please follow me." Albus had told the children. _Yep, it's the start of a new adventure, so here's hoping that it's not going to be boring._ Naruko thought, but something was telling her that it was going to be far from boring, after all what could happen in a school that teaches magic?

To Be Continued…

DONE! Okay so the Story is now going to take place at Hogwarts. Surprised at Where I placed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville? Well it was hard, but I wanted something different, Hince that new house and Harry and the others being moved to Shinobi House instead of Gryffindor.

Now Ron Being in Shinobi House doesn't mean that his family is going to hate him, if anything the Twins are going to tease him recklessly, and yes if you're wondering there will be a pranking war between Naruko and the twins.

Now as for Quidditch, I don't know. With Harry in a different house Gryffindor is going to have a hard time with it. However if I get enough requests for the Shinobis to be in a Quidditch Match or even have a first year team I will try my best to do so, I might even change a few things. However they have to fly first.

Well that's it, I hope that you all liked what I did and there will be more to come. Oh I the lay out for the next seven books (8 books in all) but I will not be doing "Curse Child" because I feel that it not really canon. (It's like how I don't consider the ending to Naruto and Baruto Canon.) So yeah none of that, so book eight is in the planning stage only until I can work it out.

Just know everything is planned out. It should be fun. Anyways that's it. I hope you had fun reading this chapter if so let me know. Until next update you all have a good weekend and see ya next time.

Kidan Out.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, nor do I own Naruto. If I did I would have changed so much of the story, oh wait…anyways please support the Official released works Of J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. There after so many chapters I finally got the Disclaimer out.

Okay, so it's been a long time since I read any of the HP Books but usually when I read a book I remember things, so using an online version of the first book I noticed something, where the hell is the part where the Kids can take a tour of the school before they start classes?

Seriously I remember that part from Book one. The Book also called Quirrell a loser or an Idiot. (Even though we know the truth about him.) So I don't think the online Book I'm using is all there but it does help with a few things, like with this chapter.

Yes, Dumbledore will be talking to the Kids of Shinobi house and he will explain a few things, I don't know however if I will show them the tour of the Castle (School, whatever) There is a lot of things I want to take of the original story but I also want to keep stuff in

Oh and by the way The Ghosts are going to be introduce in this chapter for comedic Propose only as Naruko tries to face her fears with them, I just hope you like it and thinks it funny, and Speaking of which Naruko has a new spell Introduced in this chapter, and I'm Sorry to any fans of Fairy Tale but I changed the Spell around to make it more fun.

Okay well that's it for now I'll see you at the end of the chapter like always so see you then.  
Enjoy. (Chapter is based off of Chapter 8: The Potions Master of HP Canon)

Oh Before I forget (Sorry I just noticed this)  
I have to point this out before someone else does. I goofed up on Inori's name. I meant to call her (and the goddess) Inari. Which is the real name of both, however I decided that I'm not going to go back and change it, just know that from this point on, I will be calling the Goddess Inari and the little fox Inori.

Update: (yeah weird I know) I decided that I'm going to make Akamaru a winged fox like Inori I don't think it really matters what kind of K9 (Sorry I can't spell for the life of me.) So He still going to be small at first but he'll grow. The main reason is that I want to be able to combine both Kiba's and Akamaru abilities together other then what's in canon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: The Guy You Never Want To Meet In A Dark Ally.

It has been a long time since Albus Dumbledore had been in charge of any House, he couldn't really remember though when that was. The Children as few as there are had stayed in line and had followed him without question.

As he led them, the children were getting to view the school as much as they could. Each one pointing to something different, and of course the moving pictures. The old headmaster was smiling he had forgotten what it was like to be in a new world like them.

The Hidden Nations were a different place indeed. It was full of violence that the Magical world couldn't understand, and that was when the Uzumaki were around. Of course like many people before him, Albus had friends who lived in the Hidden world, even though they call it the Elemental Nations.

While there has never been a war between Wizards and Shinobi they have fought each other in the past. However there has never been a clear winner. That was because Ninja and those of the magical world had equal footing when it came to fighting, although Ninja had fighting skills, Wizards had their magic.

Over the years though, Wizards and Witch have become slackers believing that their magic were more than enough to defend themselves, Albus sighed, if only they had kept up with their skills and never stop learning then maybe they wouldn't have lost in the war with normal Humans.

Albus shook his head from those dark thought, he haven't thought like that since he was a young man. He looked back at Naruko, and wondered if she feels the same way that Kushina once herself had felt about staying hidden or the fighting she had to do back in the hidden world.

Kushina didn't like fighting that was for sure as she had gotten older. This was saying something, as she worked damn hard to bring peace to both worlds. She stood by both James and Lilly as they had fought He-who-must-not-be-named, and she had even fought him alone and would have won if the coward hadn't run away.

Albus looked back at young Naruko and wondered what her dreams were. She was talking to a young blond and they seemed to be close. Albus didn't have to worry though, the threat that was sure to come wasn't for a long time and Albus would have to rethink his part in the upcoming war. _The ability to see the future is a hard gift to except, always in motion the future is as it is never set in stone._ Albus thought, the future that was to come was years for now and he hopes that it wouldn't be too soon.

They seemed to have been taking the long way to get to the Shinobi Common room. Again the children seemed to be taking in the sights and sounds of Hogwarts, it was either that or they were looking for threats. The one kid who kept his hood up seems to be doing just that while his sister was trying to calm him down.

Naruko for her part was enjoying the long way around; she guessed that this could be counted as a preview to the tour that they were going to get tomorrow. She could tell that the castle was old, Hermione who was walking next to her were telling her things about Hogwarts that she had read in a book.

However Naruko knew that the book Hermine was talking about would more than likely need a serous update in the knowledge of the school. "Yes, that's all well and good Granger-san but the problem is that the book you're talking about is going to need to be updated." Naruko tells Hermione. "The fact reminds that there is a fifth house and we are a part of it."

Naruko wasn't being mean; she was just stating a fact. Harry who was walking on Naruko's left just nodded his head; he wasn't going to say much, his first meeting with the frizzy haired girl didn't leave him with a good impression, and even Ron had said that she was mental. Naruko though saw something else in the older girl's eyes, and she knew what that was because she sometimes sees it with in her own eyes.

"You can call me Hermione, Uzumaki-san." Hermione said. Naruko smiled at the older girl and said. "Okay but you have to call me Naru." Hermione titled her head and blinked. Naruko stopped her before she could say anything though. "I like to be called Naru, I know it's weird but I don't like my first name." Even Harry had to blink at that. Hermione nodded.

A head of her Naruko friends had to smile; they too had noticed the sad look in Hermione's eyes. "Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore." A soft voice said. Albus turned to look at a young girl with Pink hair. He blinked trying to remember her name.

"Yes Miss Haruno?" He asked her. Sakura smiled, she had been afraid that she wasn't going to be liked. "I was wondering about something." She said. "Everyone else in our school year seemed to be a little bit older then then rest of us. " Albus nodded his head. He looked at the young girl and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Miss Haruno but that question is going to have to wait to be answered tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

Harry Turned to Ron and Neville who were born into the wizarding world unlike the rest of them. Naruko and Harry had Magical Parents or a magical mother in the Uzumaki, but they knew nothing of the magical world. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all eleven, while those from the Elemental Nations were ten, or nine in case of Naruko and Hinata.

As they were walking something strange had happen, a bucket that was full of water had suddenly fell on Naruko, this not only got her wet but the bucket had fallen on her head and had covered it. "Hey!" Naruko yelled. "Who turned out the light? And who's bight idea was it to get me wet!?" Everyone looked around and saw a, well they couldn't really be sure.

"Hey why can't I get this thing off me?" Naruko yelled while trying to get the bucket off her head. 'Because I used glue you silly, silly girl." The whatever it was said. "YOU WHAT!?" Naruko creamed only to cry anime tears when the bucket causes her yelling to be louder than normal. Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air. In his hands were water balloons, and then without saying anything more had started to throw them at the kids. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ickle Firsties!" Albus for some reason decided to stay back and watched what played out.

"Someone help me get this thing off my head!" Naruko yelled again ignoring the pain in her ears now. Albus took out his wand and cast a spell to help her out. Naruko finally got the bucket off her head and started to glare. "Alright wise ass show yourself!" Naruko yelled out. Her hair was all messed up thanks to the water and the glue it was going to take a long time to fix.

Naruko looked at her friends as they pointed up. Naruko looked up and paled. "AH! GHOST!" She yelled and jumped in to the arms of the closes person next to her (Scooby-doo like fashion.) Which so happen to have been Harry, unfortunately Harry wasn't prepared for Naruko to suddenly jump in his arms and the both of them fell backwards to the ground, that in and of itself wasn't the problem, the problem was that someone had pushed Naruko on the way down to where both of their lips met. "Get off me!" Naruko yelled even though she was on top. She glared at the ghost, thing, whatever it was as it was laughing up a storm.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruko was pissed and sudden she started glowing. She had learned of a Spell before coming to Hogwarts and had studied it for a little while. "REQUIP!" There was a flash of light and as the other children looked two things have happen. First of the girls had smacked their own foreheads, and Second the boys seemed to have passed out from a nose bleed.

You see, Requip allowed the user to equip a costume that would give the user the ability of that costume, the downside to this though is how the costume is put into place as the caster is usually naked when it's cast. Naruko either didn't care or hadn't noticed when this happen. When the flash had died down, Naruko was now dressed in a light brown jump suit with a sort of back pack on.

"Umm, why is Naruko dressed like a Ghostbuster?" Neville asked, having seen the movie once when he was little. The other shrugged, Harry though wasn't worried about that though, he was thinking about the kiss, his first kiss.

Neville's question was soon answered as Naruko turned on the Proton pack and had used it on the ghost and capturing it in the stream. "Hell yeah!" Naruko yelled reaching back to get the trap that had also appeared. Once the ghost was caught Naruko gave a little happy dance. "Ha, Take that you son of a ghoul."

Albus was smiling and shaking his head at the same time. Once everything had died down Naruko looked at the trap, her victory would be short lived though, the ghost would be released and would probably cause problems again, so with a grin she decided the hell with it and dropped the trip, before it hit the ground Naruko with all her might kicked the trap as far as she could before changing back into her Hogwarts robs giving the boys another showing of her naked body.

"Naruko." Ino said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We need to talk about that spell."

 _We also need to talk about that kiss._ Harry thought looking at the young red head getting yelled at by the other girls. _It was a nice kiss though._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once they had all gotten to the common room Albus told them that he would talk to them in the morning after breakfast. With that he bid everyone a good night living the children to decide who was staying with whom.

Tamari and Gaara would share a room, seeing as how they are siblings plus Tamari had said that she should stay with her little brother for reasons. No one had a problem with that as the Elemental children understood what had happen to Gaara when he was younger.

It was decided that for now that the room would be shared with two or three people see as how there were more than enough rooms but next year depending on who was placed in the house they would move people into different rooms.

Somehow, and they still couldn't believe ow it happen, Naruko and Harry had ended up in a room with each other. They stood in the doorway of their room and just blinked. Then they looked at each other and then Naruko remember what had happen earlier. "It doesn't count." Naruko said as she walked into the room. "Peeves or whatever his name was pushed me."

Harry sighed. "Do you even want to talk about it?" He asked. Naruko turned to look at him. "Harry, how old are we?" She asked him. "We're too young to be talking about these things. Yeah it was a nice kiss and all but it doesn't count."

Naruko picked up her sleeping cloths, and made her way to the bath room, then stopped. "Do you want the shower first?" She asked. Harry shook his head no. "There's a boy shower down the hall, I'll use that one" Why were there more than one shower no one knew, maybe the owner of the house liked the thought of a co-ed room, who knows.

Once she had the shower running Naruko couldn't stand it anymore, she had never been so embarrassed in her life. First she ended up with a bucket on her head, then she found out that the bucket had glue in it that would stick to her how the hell that worked with water already inside she didn't, but then she had forgotten about being naked when she changed into a costume after using Requip.

 _I just want this day to end._ Naruko cried. Inside Kitsuna watched her with her ear flat. This was not how Naruko wanted her first day at Hogwarts to go.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko walked out of the shower a while later, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she did but it could have been help. "Ino?" Naruko asked seeing her cousin on her bed. Ino smiled as she saw Naruko walk out of the bathroom. "How're you holding up?" The blond asked. Naruko smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come here you goof." Ino said moving over a little for Naruko to sit on her bed. Naruko walked over and sat down, she then laid down her head on Ino's lap. They didn't say much as Nino petted Naruko's hair. "Should I kick Harry's ass for stealing your first kiss?" Ino asked after a few seconds.

"No." Naruko said. "I told him it doesn't count." Naruko told her, a few seconds later she started purring. Ino blinked at that, she figured it was somehow related to the fox's energy when she was in her mother's womb, but she didn't know the answer to it.

Ino looked down at Naruko only to see her asleep. Ino Smiled. "Good-night, little sister." Ino said as she laid Naruko down and covered her up. Before she left Ino made her way into the bathroom, she took one look and seeing that there was no blood she left the room. Ino was one of three people who know about the scar on Naruko's back, she was lucky that no one really saw the scar when Naruko used her spell. It would have been hard to explain to the others. Ino made her way to the room that she shared with Hermione, Hinata and Sakura; she passed Harry on the way. "Naruko's sleeping try not to wake her." Ino said.

"Okay." He replied back. Just before he left Harry turned back when Ino called him. "Harry if she starts screaming in the night, come get me, please." Ino told him. Again Harry nodded his head, but didn't ask why, they were all pretty tried. "Night Harry." Ino said. "Good-night Ino."

Harry entered his and Naruko room. Harry sat on his bed and watched Naruko sleep before he decided to go to bed himself. Sure the day started out great but then it just got weird however Naruko was right they really shouldn't worry about the kiss, if Harry ever found Peeves again though he would kick his ass.

"Good-night Naru." Harry said.  
"Good-night Harry." Naruko replied back.

To Be Continued….

I don't know for some reason I felt that ending the chapter here would work since they all pretty much went to bed. Oh for those of you who don't know Shara is Sara's daughter from the lost Tower Movie. I might still do the movies but I don't know yet, they're not canon so I'm not sure.

Anyways I hope that you like the chapter, it was done a little fast and was meant to go into the same chapter where they meet Professor Snape. But again I felt that it should end here. So I'll see you next time when we learn the rules of Shinobi House and what not.

See ya then.  
Kidan out.


	15. Chapter 14

Well here we are chapter 14. Not the longest story I have ever written, but it is the first that I like to write, so you can be sure that I WILL finish this book before I start on book two. However I want to go on saying that I will be taking time off to finish another story of mine.

That one is a Ranma ½ story called "Starting Over: Truth behind the Mask" It's almost finished I'm working one the last chapter though. After that I'll start working on Book Two, I don't want to wait too long to start it.

So before we start I want to tell you about Naruko's Requip spell. Yes, it's based off of the spell of the same name as in Fairy Tail (Tale? Whatever.) But it's different. This version can change her into a female version of any character that she sees or reads about, however she can't change into an Anime of Manga character. Sorry but no Naruko version of Goku.

Also remember that it's 1991. This mean that along of things we have now well not be appearing at this time. That was why the Elemental Kids got to see a Super Nintendo and not a PS4 or X-box One. Oh and yes Dudley does have a Sega Genies, but Harry couldn't steal it and get away with it.

I plan to use Requip more as a running gag in the story, mainly for fan service though. Nothing going to happen much because of their age but as Naruko gets old it does start to affect the School. As for way Naruko didn't get rid of Peeves.

Naruko can only change her clothing not the area around her, so no Naruko couldn't put Peeves into the Containment Unit, because there were no way for it to appear.

Oh, and I have no real reason as to why I made the Shinobi House Co-ed. I just thought it would be neat to have something different in the story. Some of the girls are together in the same room while they boys are also in the same room. Harry and Naruko are not the only ones to share a room together.

Anyways I talked longed enough let's get this Turkey shoot going. (Please note that no turkeys were hurt in the making of this chapter.)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14: The Potion Master

Harry woke up earlier; this has been happening a lot more as he had started his training with the other Konoha kids. While they others couldn't do Chakra exercises like Naruko could, they could do other things to help them.

Ino taught him how to mediate, while Naruko took his training to heart and had taught him katas, and how to use a bow staff. "Just because we can use magic doesn't mean we can't use other weapons." Naruko would tell him.

The room he shared with Naruko was pretty be, but taking one look at the sleeping red head he knew that he shouldn't push he luck. Grabbing his Gi from out of his truck Harry went to the bathroom to change.

It didn't take him very long; He would wash up after he was finished with his Katas though. Making his way down to the Common room Harry started to move things to the side. Once everything was in place Harry took his stance and then stared his katas.

Unknown to Harry two people were watching him. Naruko smiled. Harry was a fast learner, much like Naruko herself. In only a few weeks he had learned almost everything that Naruko knew, she just wasn't sure if she should teach Harry her fighting style.

"Looking good huh?" Ino asked handing her a cup of tea. Naruko nodded. Ino stood next to the red head. "Feeling better?" Naruko took a look at Ino then at Harry. "Somewhat." Naruko said. "I hope that he's not mad about what I said."

Ino smiled as she rubbed her cousin's back. "He doesn't, and your right you are too young to be thinking about kissing boys." She told her with a smile. Naruko turned to look at her with half laded eyes. "So says the cattle calling the pot black." Naruko replied back. "How the hell are you and Sakura 'in love' with Sasuke?"

Ino smiled as she took a sip of tea. "We're ninja in training; we tend to grow up a little bit faster." Ino said. "Besides, I remember this cut little red head saying that she was….I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how much that hurts you."

Naruko sighed and leans back against the wall. "I loved him, but I don't know if it was real love, or the love you feel for a brother or sister." Naruko said. "No one really explained anything like that to me, not even Rayne." Naruko said as she sips some of her tea. Ino placed her hand on top of Naruko's head. "He wouldn't want you to grief for much longer." Ino tells her.

"Hey girls check it out!" Sakura said as she walked up to the two in her school robs. Both girls looked and their eyes widen. "What the hell?" Naruko asked. Sakura eeped and hid a little behind Ino. "Stop that." Ino said as she pushed Sakura out from behind her.

The two girls were able to get a better look at the School uniform. It was different than from last night. The blouse was still white but the sleeves had a woven of the colors of the House Shinobi. The Skirt was still black but like with the blouse there were the same colors at the hem of the skirt. But it was the rob that had the most change in both color and style.

It was shorter, than what it had been before coming to Hogwarts; it went to about mid-thigh rather than down to the ankles. The crest of the house was still on the left side but when Sakura turned around the was the crest again on the ack. "What the?" Naruko walked up to Sakura and looked at the crest.

"We'll have to tell the Professors and see what they think. For now everyone should go and get ready." Naruko said. Ino smiled behind her cup as Naruko asked Sakura to wake up all the girls and she would go wake up the boys. Down below Harry sweat-dropped, he did not like the sound of Naruko waking up the boys, at all.

As it turns out that he was right. Naruko had wakened the boys up by throwing in some fireworks. If the girls haven't woken up by then they would have been thanks to Naruko's little prank. Another thing was that Harry had found out that the Boy's uniform has changed as well, okay it was mostly the robs seeing as everything else stayed the same.

The difference was that the belt that the boy's and Naruko wore was now red with a yellow buckle. The shoes have also changed. They now wore ankle high and was still black, but they also looked like boots rather than shoes. _Just what the heck is going on here?_ Naruko thought to herself. Kitsuna had stayed quite she too wasn't sure what was going on.

They way that the uniforms had changed overnight was weird. She didn't sense anything going on last night. She did however felt a warmth come over Naruko during the night, It was as if she was embrace in a loving hug from a parent. Then there was the house itself. She been to Hogwarts a few times before and she too have never heard of this house. It has always been just the four houses.

With nothing much to think about the Elemental group, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville Left the Shinobi Common room to go to the great hall. They didn't have to go together but they felt that they should in case someone where to get lost on the way there.

Breakfast came and gone without any problems and Naruko and her group had stayed behind, like Headmaster Dumbledore had asked them too last night before leaving the house to retire for the night. It was a sort of a house meeting for the group, while they could have taken the tour with the rest of the first year children, they decided to stay.

No one were as surprised as the Professors though when the group entered the Great hall, at the meeting they had been asked what they did to their uniforms, but no one had answer to that. Sakura did say that maybe they was a ghost or something that had snuck in and altered their uniforms, but she was shot down when Albus had told her that no one could enter the house unless they had the password.

The topic was of the house itself and rules that had to be placed, some of the professors were shocked to learn that some of the children had chosen to share the same room, while others decided it was too much trouble and had some of the boys share a room and the girls share the same room.

Naruko had asked Harry if he wanted to move room, and he told her that it really didn't bother him. "We are still children after all." Harry had told Naruko. "There shouldn't be a problem if there are privacy curtains in the room." Albus had thought the same thing. Share it was more moral to have the two pick a different room but the other children seemed to like the way they had the room, after all the rooms had more than two people and they wasn't anyone in just one room.

Albus decided to let the judgement of the room arrangement to the children, after all in two years if they pass their tests would be considered adult by their countries anyways. The next topic was rather or not to have Quidditch team. The Children had to really think about this. Harry and Naruko had asked what the game was when they had gone to Diagon Ally.

After a while of talking the Children decided that they would be forming a team, but they had no clue what they would be doing and those they needed a teacher, or a coach. It was decided that since she had a light job with teaching the children how to fly, she would coach the Shinobi team until she felt that they were ready.

It took a while but the meeting ended just before lunch so with everything in order the children while still seated waited for lunch to begin. The children talked among themselves, but Naruko was watching Gaara. She couldn't understand why he was so quite though. Naruko moved down a little and sat next to him.

Tamari Glared at her but Naruko shrugged it off. "Hey." She said. "Can I ask you something?" Naruko asked. Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "What with the hood?" Gaara seemed to shrink into his seat and yet he didn't say anything. "Look Gaara I'm going to make fun of you." Naruko said. Tamari kept glaring at the young red head.

"You been pretty quiet over her, I was just wandering if there was something wrong." Gaara looked at Naruko and in a soft voice said. "Can we talk later?" Naruko blinked, this was the first time that Gaara had talked to anyone before. "Sure if it will make you feel better." Gaara nodded and shortly after the food had appeared on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long after the first day that the children found out There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.

Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other.

It also didn't help that Naruko was the target of Peeves the Poltergeist, not only did he scare her but Naruko would often get in trouble because she would change her school uniform into a Ghostbusters costume and chase after him, and then she would be late for classes.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, (as all the first year children had quickly found out), than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. The same thing had happen once again when he had called Naruko's name.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

By the end of the class, only Naruko, Ino, and Hermione Grander were the only ones that were able to do the work assignment.

The one class that the children seem to excited for was Defense against the Dark Arts, or DaDa for short.

However Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Shikamaru asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather.

Naruko, Harry, and the rest of the Shinobi were very relieved to find out that they weren't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like them, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.

One thing that changed everything though was what Gaara and Tamari had told Naruko that night after everyone had gone to bed.

Naruko had knocked on Tamari and Gaara's door and waited for them to answer. Naruko wasn't really sure she was going to like what they had to tell her but she wanted to know why Gaara hide himself. Kitsuna had told her something that did bother her though.

 _Gaara isn't fully human, at least not anymore._ Kitsuna surprised Naruko by saying that, Gaara's aura did feel different than the others, even her own, but Naruko did sense something from the boy, that wasn't much order than she was.

Gaara was a quite boy, with red hair, well more like blood red rather than the same shade of red like Naruko; he had dark rings around his eyes much like a raccoon. Now Naruko wasn't sure but much like Kitsune, there were other mystical beings out there.

The Tanuki had come to mind as well, since Naruko had learned about the Biju that the fox that was sealed inside her was a part of that family. Naruko hope that wasn't the case, Kitsuna had helped Naruko to grow into the person she was right now, so who would have helped Gaara?

Naruko got her answer that night when Tamari had done most of the talking. Naruko was pissed that their father would do that to their mother and then having the woman die in child birth and not given a damn about his children.

Naruko had asked that Gaara remove his hood and was shocked to learn that instead of human ears he had Tanuki like ears. Gaara this time had explained to Naruko that when he was little well littler, that he could sense that magical power within the one-tail, so without knowing what would happen, Gaara had tried to tap into that magical source.

Gaara had somehow killed the one-tail but the result had changed him into a half-human, half-Tanuki hybrid. Gaara was now a demi human as he explained to Naruko; He had learned that from some of the teachers that had come to visit him and his family.

By the end of the night Naruko had hugged Gaara and told him that she would try to find a way to help him, if she can. When Naruko left the room, Naruko had asked Kitsuna if she knew of a way to help him. Kitsuna told her that there wasn't but she might be able to get some help from an old friend that could help Gaara control his Tanuki powers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Friday turned out to be an important day for the Children of the Shinobi House. Harry sat next to Ron and when he turned to him had asked. "What do we have today?" he was eating some eggs when Ron Look at him and reply back. "Double Potions with the snakes."

Both Sakura and Ino looked at the red head "Really?" Naruko slammed her head on the table. Seriously how the bloody hell are two ten years old 'in love' when they don't really know what love was? To make matters worse Sasuke Uchiha was an ass.

It also didn't help that Sasuke ignored them as well. That wasn't the worst of it. Every time Sasuke would talk about his brother in a negative light Naruko wanted to kill the little bastard. "Hey, Naru." Harry said to get her attention. "You okay?"

Naruko shook her head. "Yeah, it's just the thought that we'll be in the same class as Sasuke." It was safe to say that Naruko didn't like Sasuke at all, and would rather kill him than kiss him, just the thought of kissing someone like Sasuke made her sick. She would rather kiss Harry again. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Naruko thought as she looked at Harry.

 _Aww, Little Naruko fell in love._ Naruko frowned at that. It wasn't Kitsuna that was teasing her; it was Kurama, the nine-tails fox that was making fun of her. _They grow up so fast._ Naruko growled at him. _Listen jackass I'm nine years old, I am way too young to be 'in love' with anyone, let alone my best friend._ Again Naruko frowned at that thought.

Could she consider Harry as her best friend? Sure they were friends but best friends? Maybe she did want more from Harry, _no, we're too young, aren't we?_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Something that the Children had to get used to was the arrivals of Owls who would deliver the mail each morning or afternoon. It shocked Harry at first remembering what the birds have been to his uncle, even if it was a little bit on the funny side.

Almost everyone would get some mail, Even Naruko and the rest from the Elemental Nations. So it shocked him that Harry on this day received a letter. Naruko smiled at him after read it and had told her it was from Hagrid. "He wants us to come down to his hut when we have the afternoon off and tell him about our first week."

Naruko thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not, could be fun." What Naruko didn't tell Harry was that she was going to send out some shadow clones into the forest to scout the area around the school for some special herbs that grew there.

Her Mothers journals had told her that there were herbs that grew around both the School grounds and the forest that would work in making a few potions that the teacher didn't know about but worked for the Uzumaki clan, this bought up some theories of the Uzumaki clan, and Naruko was wondering just how old and famous the clan was.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

If you have asked Naruko what she was afraid of the most, Naruko would look at you like you was crazy and tell you that nothing could scare her, that wasn't the case though as Naruko had a deep fear of ghosts and dark rooms with no windows.

That's was why Naruko hated the room where the potions class took place, it was in one of the old dungeons room and the room had a musky smell to it. Naruko had figured that it might have been the Ingredients or the pickled animals that were floating in jars.

Much like with Professor Flitwick Professor Snape had stopped at Harry's name. No one saw the look in his eyes when he saw the name, he hid it very well, but Naruko could feel Hatred, sadness, and love from the man. "Potter, ah yes." He started. "Mr. Harry Potter, our new – celebrity." The kids from the Slytherin house started to laugh at that only to shut up when they had been given a glare from Snape.

Naruko was confused even more when she felt regret coming from the hooked nosed professor when he had called her name next. Naruko couldn't place it but from some reason she felt a soft warmth when he had called her name. Inside her seal though Kurama and Kitsuna knew the truth about Professor Snape but decided not to tell Naruko.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.

I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death, that is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked down as soon as he was asked that. Unknown to everyone in the class room Naruko and he had studied the books back in England, it was Naruko's idea really, and she wanted to study up on the magical world and in a way got Harry and most of the others in the house at the time to do so as well.

"Well Mr. Potter do you know the answer or not?" Snape had called out wanted an answer as soon as possible. Harry looked up after remembering what the answer was. "It makes a sleeping potion so powerful that it's sometimes called Draught of living death." The answer shocked everyone in Slytherin and Snape.

Not wanted to look like a fool Snape then said. "Where would I find a Bezoar and what would it do if I use it?" Snape asked, and once again Harry had to think. Naruko glared at Snape, she didn't want to think that the Professor was being mean to Harry on propose but it's starting to look just like that.

Harry looked up, his eyes clearly showing Snape that he knew the answer. "It's a Stone that comes from a goat's stomach; its properties can cure you from most poisons." Snape was growling lightly, he was hoping to cause humiliation. "It seems that someone had done some reading." Snape said. "Last question. What is the difference between wolf bane and monkshood?"

This time Harry smiled as he looked at Professor Snape. "They're the same planet." Harry said. "They can also go by the name of Aconite." Snape slammed his hand down on the table shocking the class. "Very well, I hope that all of you have gotten all of that." Snape said as he addressed the class. "It will be on a test later."

The rest of the class didn't improve Naruko mood much. Snape had set them out into pairs to make a potion that would cure boils. Naruko watched as the man moved about the room watching as students did everything in their power to make the cure right.

Naruko though was paired with someone that she had wanted to talk to for a while now. "Karin right?" Naruko asked and the red head next to her nodded her head. "I'm Naruko. It's nice to meet you." Karin turned to look at her. "I know who you are." Karin said. "And no we're not related." Naruko looked down.

"You come from the main branch of the family. My mother came from the branch, we share the same last name but that's as far as it goes." Naruko sighed. "What can you tell me about the clan?" Karin asked. They didn't look at each other but the conversation wasn't cold. Naruko took on a thoughtful look.

"Not much." Naruko told her honestly. "Most of the stuff I know comes from moms journals." Naruko wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She was hoping that she had a family member with Karin but as it turned out he wasn't a member of her family. "The Uzumaki clan is an old clan, far older then the staff lets on." Karin said.

"It's also rumored that the Uzumaki clan had once owned the land that the school now sets on." This shocked Naruko to the point that she had missed a step in the potion making that the liquid inside had blown up. The room had filled with smoke and everyone was coughing hard. "What happen here?" Snape roared, it was understandable that he was mad, someone could have been hurt.

"I'm Sorry Professor, I messed up." Naruko said as she used a wind spell to clear the classroom. "I don't know what happen." Naruko said as she looked down. Karin hid her smile as she looked away. Sure she knew more about the clan than Naruko but it made her happy that the prefect little red head had what was coming to her.

"Fifteen points will be taken from Shinobi." Snape yelled. "Clean up this mess and get out Class is dismissed." Naruko wasted no time in doing what she was ordered to do; she worked as hard as she could, using shadow clones to help her. Snape stayed behind to watch her.

With no more classes for the day the group from Shinobi house made their way back. Once they there they all started to do their homework. Naruko had walked in an hour later. She took one look at the group and bowed. "I'm sorry." Naruko then made her way to her room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone which didn't really shock them.

Naruko started doing her homework in her room; Harry showed up and had asked her if she still wanted to go see Hagrid. Naruko shook her head. "I don't really feel like doing anything right now." Naruko told him. Harry understood, but he was hoping that she would go just to see if it would make her feel better.

"You sure? It might make you feel better." Harry told her. Again Naruko shook her head. Harry sighed and left the room. Harry left the room and Naruko continued to work on her studies. No one came in to see if she was okay after what happen, and she understood that, they had every right to be mad at her. Naruko finished her homework just before dinner but still didn't feel like seeing anyone, so she had gotten ready for bed early.

"Next week will be better." She told herself before closing her eyes.

To Be Continued…

Well there you have it. As you may have noticed I did kind of cheat with this chapter, most of it was word for word from the first book. I'm not happy with that though. I just couldn't put it in my own words until the end.

Now then, I want to go on saying that the book will be very different than you will see in canon. If I skip something from the book t just means that it happens the same way as it did in the book. Harry and Ron does go down to see Hagrid where he sees the paper about the break in and Makes Harry think about it some more.

He will of course tell Naruko.

Now I want to go on saying that there will be no Quidditch in this book but it will be in the next book. Remember Harry not in Gryffindor in this story, It's going to be a new team that has no experience in that field.

Well I don't have much to say. So I hope you all have a good weekend and I will see you next time.

Take care.

Kidan out.


	16. Chapter 15

If anyone ever wonders when I bring my chapters out, it will be whenever I can. Life does get in the way or I just don't feel like updating. However things have been different with this story, so far for the last few updates I have updated within a week.

So that might be how I do it. I'm not sure what day of the week that I'll have a chapter out but it will come out until the story (Book one in this case) is done. Now I do have some sad news. Book Two will be a short book, but I think that you might like it as I will be doing a few things in it differently.

Book three and four will be long but I'm not exactly sure how long they will be. As you know Book three will be taking place in the Elemental Nations so the main story is mostly the same as canon, there will be a few changes of course but I want to set it up mostly as a preview for book Four.

Like I said in the last chapter there will be no Quidditch in this book, book two, Five, and Six will have them. So yeah, it might be all that fun, and Also Book Eight is canceled, I have thought about it and sadly I just can really say much on that now, but that's a long way off and I might bring it back into the planning stages.

Well that's it. As always I hope that you enjoy this chapter, there's not much of the original work from the HP canon in this one as I felt like I was cheating the last chapter. See you at the end for some ending notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15: Come fly with me.

The first weekend for the children went by pretty fast. Naruko woke up not in the best of moods Saturday morning and anyone who had gotten in her way would regret it. That was the case of the Weasley Twins when they try to ask her a few questions, they didn't make fun of her or anything it was just that she wasn't in the mood.

"Hey guys, bug off would you?" Ron had told his brothers. "Naruko had a rough week." Fred and George just shrugged their shoulders. "So we heard." The twins said at once. Naruko glared at them and when they had turned their back to go back to eating their breakfast Naruko had dump a whole bottle of itching powder on them.

From that point on no one not even Harry had bothered her. Of course Ino tried but Naruko wouldn't talk to her, which hurt her cousin's feeling as she never acted this way before. Naruko soon went back to the Shinobi common room while the rest of the house stayed in the main hall for a bit. "Can you blame her?" Hermione asked from down the table.

"Her first week here wasn't really all that great." Just before she could say anything more they all heard Naruko yelling at Peeves again. "See what I mean?" Everyone nodded at that and decided to try to talk to Naruko tomorrow. Harry didn't feel like doing that. Naruko was his friend, one of the few friends that he had just made.

No one was mad at Naruko for losing points, in truth other than Hermione, Neville, and Ron no one really cared about the house points, they were there to learn how to control their magical gifts, not to win in a silly School game.

The Children of the Elemental Nations learned that schooling was very different in the Outside World. They had to remember that they weren't there to train on how to kill a person fifty different ways or anything like that, as a matter of fact, Shikamaru thought it was weird that they didn't have a basic education here as well.

It was something that Shikamaru would have to address to Professor Dumbledore at a later date. As for meeting up with Sasuke and talking about their first week, both Sakura and Ino were turned down. The boy didn't really care he just wanted power to kill the person that had killed his clan and family. He was also glade though that he had a power that his brother could never have had in his life. He only regretted that Itachi was killed in the attack as well.

Saturday ended with everyone giving Naruko her space, but the House was still worried. However when Sunday rolled in the Weasley Twins got the surprise of their life. At Breakfast Naruko had somehow used her shadow clones to sneak under the tables and not only tie the Twins shoes but she had also loosen their belts buckles.

When the twins had gotten up to leave the Great hall they had fallen on their faces shortly after their pants had fallen down, it would have been funny with just that only but as the Twins were falling (They still didn't understand how they didn't notice their tied shoes.) Naruko had two clones appear with Lemon cream pies.

The Great hall had a laugh that someone had finally out smarted the famous Weasley Twins. "Of course..." George started. "You relies…" Fred said while looking at the red headed girl. "This means war!" The Twins finished together. Naruko turned to the two and grinned. "Bring it. I love a challenge." Naruko told them while taking a sip of lemonade. "There's a reason why I'm the pranking Queen of Konoha."

"She not lying" Ino said trying to hold in her laughter, she somewhat felt sorry for the twins, sort of. "Naruko took the title from her mother, and to this day no one has been able to out Prank Naruko who had once pranked the WHOLE village." Fred and George eyes widen with that. "Then we'll have to change all that." George said. They got up and walked out of the room.

"Three…two…One." Naruko counted down when she and the others heard the twin's trip just outside the door and a large splashing sound. Fred walked back in, his face was red once more from his meeting with the floor, He was also very water. Water was dripping down his face with his clothes clinging to him. "This isn't over Uzumaki!" He called out before leaving the Great hall once more.

Naruko was once more in a good mood. She glared at Peeves when she walked down the hall going back to the Shinobi house but didn't really do anything to him as he tried to throw water balloons at the group, Naruko turned around and with some of her mana energy had thrown the balloon back at the little bastards getting him wet as well, but the force from the throw had also set him flying back and into and throw the wall. "I used some of my mana to hurt you, you little shit." Naruko said slowly walking up to the down Peeves. "The Next time you see fit you try and make my day worst, I'll send you to the afterlife." Naruko told him with a glare that sent shivers down his spin.

With that Peeves was gone he flown away so fast that people swore years later that he had left an after image. Naruko turned around and smiled at her house mates. "Who's up for some training?" She asked with a smile. It was decided that on the weekends that the Shinobi house would train in their martial arts.

Naruko invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to join in as well, and surprisingly they said they would like to learn. Naruko smiled at the four, Harry was already learning from the group, since for some reason he was able to unlock his chakra as well. Naruko had joked that she would not be surprised if Harry had a little bit of Uzumaki blood in his since he mother had red hair. (Something that Hagrid had told Harry.)

Monday came around and Naruko was more than ready, during several classes she had asked the right questions during the boring DADA class, but Quirrell didn't seem to mind the questions, he had answered them the best that he could.

During History of magic though Naruko had to do something so to stop Professor Binns from rambling Naruko had asked the one question that has been bugging her since she learned that she was a witch in training. "Professor Binns, I'm sorry but I was wondering if you could tell me about the Uzumaki clan?" She asked.

However before he could say anything Naruko continued. "I was told by Karin, who is another Uzumaki that the land that Hogwarts is on was once the land owned by the Uzumaki." Naruko's revel had the results that she was looking for, everyone was surprised by this. "Um, well Miss Uzumaki, that remains to be seen." Professor Binns stated.

Needless to say Professor Binns had dismissed the class early and a Noticed was put up saying that the class was going to be canceled for several weeks while Professor Binns and another Professor would look into that theory. Naruko and Hermione had pouted when they heard that but Professor Dumbledore would have them work on the History of Magic on the Weekends from their text books.

Poisons were also much better since Naruko had teamed up with Harry instead of Karin. There was no way that the red headed witch was going to get under Naruko skin this time, however Professor Snape was still picking on Harry for the smallest of things. Naruko wanted to stick up for her friend but she had this weird feeling that Snape was preparing Harry for something.

Things have also gotten better for the kids of Shinobi house, their first flying lesson was on Thursday. Naruko just rolled her eyes as she saw Harry and Ron talking about flying while Hermione had a look of a scared cat that was about to be given a bath. "Hermione? Is everything okay?" Hermione shook her head and had told Naruko that she was afraid of flying.

As turns out Neville was also afraid of flying a well seeing as how he had ever been on a broom before. So Naruko asked the others of the Shinobi house to help the two out. Now Naruko wasn't sure how this was going to happen, but thanks to Ron who had flown before at his home with his brothers they had some idea on how to do it.

"Thanks Ron, We'll have to wait and see how the class works out." Naruko said ending the house meeting. That was another thing that the children decided as well. Unlike the other houses the children of Shinobi house had started to act more like a family. For the children of the Elemental Nations they had to work on Teamwork something that Konoha would drill into the students.

The same couldn't be said of the Sabaku siblings. Because Gaara and Tamari were from Suna, a Village in the land of Wind, they had little trust uses, they were friendly enough, but that was as far as it went. However that didn't stop the nightly meeting of the house, it would only last a few minutes so it wouldn't have taken up a whole lot of time.

Thursday had rolled in and at the Shinobi table the children were talking about flying for the first time. However Naruko was glaring at Sasuke. Earlier just before breakfast Sasuke was talking to Karin and the other Slytherins about something that wasn't true. At least she didn't think it was true. "Um, what's Sasuke talking about?" Neville asked

Naruko slammed her head on the table. Ino smiled and turned to Neville. "Last year at a school party, someone had the bright idea…" Naruko glared at Kiba. "…to spike the punch." Everyone at the table blinked at that. "Long story short, Naru, had a little too much to drink and thought she could fly so she jumped out the winter." Hermione gasped.

"And landed on Grandfather." Naruko finished. "I think." Naruko said. She had this confused look on her face that Harry thought was cute. "It wasn't the Hokage Naru." Shikamaru said. "It was Iruka Sensei." Naruko blushed at that, but nothing more was said.

The owls had flown in shortly after, and while Harry haven't gotten any mail since Hagrid's letter he was surprised that he had gotten one that morning. However he was confused, for one thing that bird that had delivered the letter was from Amaterasu, Naruko's phoenix. At first he thought that the bird had given it to him by mistake.

"Nope." Naruko cleared it up for him. "It's for you. I asked Grandfather to send a few things for you to learn, since you can use both Chakra and Mana." Naruko said before taking a bite out of some toast. "However I been asked to send some of your blood back for testing." She explained. Hermione looked at the red head and blinked.

"Why would you need to test his blood?" She asked. Naruko turned to the frizzy headed girl and smiled. "Hermione-Chan, it's rare for someone other than an Uzumaki to be able to use both Chakra and Mana, Grandfather wants to test Harry's blood to see if it's possible if Harry has some Uzumaki DNA." Hermione seemed to understand that.

Harry didn't have a problem with that and decided to make his way to the Medical wing. Naruko went along as well so she could send the blood back with her phoenix. However before Harry did that he thought that he would have a look at what the Third Hokage had sent him…Only to frown because he couldn't read any of the books.

"Oops." Naruko said with a blush as she realized her mistake. "I'll have some clones work on those while we're in class today." Everyone else just shook their heads and wondered why Naruko didn't just use a translation spell.

The books were the only hiccup hat had happen throughout the day. Naruko though noticed that Hermione was growing ever so nerves as the class for flying was coming closer and closer. Naruko sighed as she sat next to her in charms class rubbing her back to try and calm her housemate down. It seemed to work as Hermione slowly started to calm down; unknown to the frizzy haired girl Naruko was using pressure points on her back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-3:30pm, Outside on the School grounds.-

Naruko smiled as she left the castle to where they needed to go for the first flying lesson of the year. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Naruko had to stop from her eyes rolling as she saw that the Snakes were already there waiting for them and their teacher. Naruko stopped and looked at Karin while both Ino and Sakura had hearts in their eyes. Karin had her arms crossed and wasn't really looking at Naruko. "It's a waste of time." She said. "Why fly a silly little broom when I can already fly?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. She didn't peg Karin as this type of person; well that was when she first met her. Now she knew better. "Probably because you would run out of mana before you got anywhere." Naruko said. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the drain on your mana when using levitation spell." Naruko said. "Well, only until you master the spell."

Karin would have said more, but their professor, Madam Hooch had arrived, she has short grey hair and eyes that seemed to mimic that of an eagle. She walked in-between the two houses and as she turned around you can tell that she means business. "Welcome to your first lesson in flying." She started. "Now then, I want everyone to stand by a broom." No one seemed to move. "What are you waiting for Christmas? Move it!"

Everyone did as they were told and found a broom that they seemed to like. Naruko seemed to frown both her and Harry seemed to have gotten some of the older brooms; Naruko would have to ask if it was alright to see if she can donate to the school by buying the class new brooms, they just didn't seem to be that safe.

"Everyone got a broom?" Madam Hooch asked, when she saw that everyone was standing by a broom she started the lesson. "Good, now then I want you to stick out your hand and say up." Everyone looked down and did what they have been told. "Up!" However the results were less then satisfying. Some of the brooms like with Harry, Naruko, Draco, and even Karin had their brooms n their hands on the first try.

Others had their broom smack them right in the face. Sasuke's broom floated up into the air turned around and started to brush his face with the bristles. Sasuke was knocked to the ground and had Naruko laughing like mad. She had never seen anything so funny happen to the emo bastard before. "Come on put some feeling into it." Hooch had ordered.

It may have been something in Sasuke's voice because the next thing that happen was that his broom did was to stand on end, and take off like a rocket, two seconds later it had exploded, causing everyone to sweat-drop. Madam Hooch didn't know what to say, Naruko was still laughing at the whole thing and Sasuke could only slap his forehead. "Shut up Naruko!" He yelled at the red head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After finding a new broom for Sasuke and Naruko finally stop laughing. Madam Hooch was walking around making sure that everyone had saddled the broom right. She started to correct Draco as she was telling him that he had been doing it wrong for years. The blond didn't like that as it had caused Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

Something was wrong, Naruko could feel it in the air as Neville seemed to be so nerves that he had taken off early then he should have. "Come back down now boy!" Madam Hooch had yelled out, but the broom had kept going up, and up, and up. Naruko wasted no time as she had gotten off her broom. "Levitation!" She yelled out as she jumped into the air and had caught Neville before he had hit the ground.

Neville had is face in to Naruko's shoulder as she landed on the ground still holding him as she knelt down. "It's okay now Neville." Naruko said softly. Neville looked up at the young red head. "Th-thanks Naruko." He said. Naruko smiled at him and let him go. She helped the boy up some. Naruko looked at the broom as it stayed in the air.

She didn't say anything though as she wasn't sure what had happen. The broom though seemed to move on its own as it had flown into the Forbidden Forest. Madam Hooch had walked over to the two he face as white as Neville's. "Are you okay?" She asked the boy. Neville nodded. "Still I should take you to the medical wing to be sure." She turned to Naruko and Smiled.

"You did well, Miss Uzumaki. Ten Point to Shinobi." Naruko smiled at that. "I was just helping out ma'am." Naruko said. "A fall from that high could have done some serious harm. I couldn't let that happen." Madam Hooch nodded. "Still it was the right thing to do. Now then you are all to remain on the ground." Madam Hooch ordered. "If I see so much as a broom in the sky, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." Hooch had ordered before taking Neville to the Med Wing.

Harry walked up to Naruko as she kept her eyes on the forest. "I sensed something just before Neville's broom went nuts." Naruko tells Harry "Someone was messing around with some powerful magic." Harry looked at his friend. "You sure? It could have been an accident." Harry said. Naruko shook her head. "No there was definitely something there."

Nothing more had been said as Madam Hooch had come back to the field to continue the lesson for the day. What no one saw though was that through one of the tower windows stood a shadowy figure snaring at the red head and at the 'Boy who lived.' _My plan may have failed this time but there will be more chances._

To Be Continued…

Hmm a little shorter then I would have liked but seeing as how I had changed a lot of this chapter from the original I didn't see any more things to write about. Now as you may have noticed I didn't give Neville the Rememberall. That because I felt that it was a device used to get Harry n the Gryffindor Quidditch Team seeing as how it's never mention ever again throughout the books, it was a onetime use and then poof it's gone.

In this story I Had someone jinxed the broom that was meant for Harry, not that it would have worked.

As of right now things are coming into place for the final, things are still going to happen as far as the book goes, I'm in no hurry to end the story so soon. Well I think that's it for the time being so until next time take care.

Kidan out.


	17. Chapter 16

Writing this chapter is going to be a challenge. Since Harry didn't really get into trouble last chapter (He didn't get in trouble in canon either.) I have to come up with a way for the Midnight duel to happen. The problem being is that I want a fight to break out between Harry and Draco, as well as Naruko and Sasuke.

I think I have an idea on how I want to do this. First part will follow the book somewhat and then go from there, so in case you don't know, chapter 9 of Harry Potter is called the 'Midnight dual' it follows short after Harry is placed on the team and Draco not liking it challenges Harry to a Dual.

Nuff said since I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't read the books (Is that even possible?) Like I said the challenge for this chapter was how to get Harry and Draco to duel. I think I have an Idea on how to do it, so please enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16: A Duel of the Shinobi and the three headed dog.

As time went by things have started to settle into a pattern for the first year students. Nothing else had happen after their first lesson about flying, although Neville's Grandmother, when she was told was very upset about what had happen. Naruko had used that as an excuse to go see Professor Dumbledore and tell him about her idea.

Naruko would once again pay for things since she seems to have a never ending supple of money, something that she would have to look into at a later time, so she decided that she would buy the new brooms that would replace the older brooms. Professor Dumbledore was shocked to hear that Naruko would be willing to pay for them, and had tried to decline the offer but Naruko said it was okay.

Two day later Hogwarts had gotten their new school brooms from Naruko and everyone else from the Shinobi House. The Schools new Nimbus 2000s was a welcomed addition to the school, and now no one seemed to fear the flying class. Draco was livid though, he had learned that the Shinobi House was also given permission to have brooms themselves simple because they were forming a new Quidditch team.

Sasuke wasn't really saying anything; however Naruko could tell that the last Uchiha was staring at him. Naruko sighed and placed her folk down and turned to the boy. "What do you want Uchiha?" She asked with a snare. Sasuke didn't waste any time. He wanted something from Naruko ever since he heard about her power.

"Fight me." He challenged, he voice was full of confidence like he knew that he would win. Naruko growled a little. He was challenging her, something that she couldn't turn down even if she wanted to. Her eyes shifted colors for a quick second before they had turned back. "You know the risks if you turn down this challenge don't you?" Sasuke glared at Naruko.

The others at the table had looked at the two and then at the Teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was going to say something until Professor Snape had stopped her. "It's something that they have to sort out themselves." He said with a snare. Albus nodded having remembered a time when several Uzumaki students have been challenged as well, back when he was teaching Defense against the Dark Arts class. "They are from a different Nation, thinks are different there then they are here." Hagrid said. The other Teachers looked at him. "If Naruko was to refuse, Sasuke could report this to the village they are from, refusing a challenge depending how serious it is could mean that she would lose everything." Three People knew this.

Hagrid knew this better than anyone; He had spent his teenage years in Uzukagure, home of the Uzumaki clan. It was there that he had finished his Wizarding schooling and it was there that he learned about life in the Hidden Nations. "Do they fight to the death?" Professor McGonagall had asked. She wasn't sure way she had asked that though.

Hagrid shook his head. That was one of the things that Konoha wouldn't allow, they could hurt each other badly but not kill, nor could they hurt the person so badly that they couldn't be Shinobi anymore. Not that it would matter. Besides Naruko, the Elemental Nation children couldn't use chakra; they could still join the Shinobi forces though.

Naruko was biting her lower lip. She looked to Ino and Sakura and wonder what would happen to their friendship. Ino smiled at Naruko to insure her that she was okay with it. Sakura though just looked away, not sure if she should say anything. "Why not turn him down?" Hermione asked. The Shinobi children looked at her.

"It's not that easy Hermione." Naruko said. "If I turn him down, I stand a chance to lose everything in my village." This had shocked Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. "When I say everything, I mean everything but my life." Naruko explained. "Alright you son-of-a-bastard. Let's go see the Professors." Naruko said as she stood up.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched as the two made their way to the Teacher's Table. Harry turned to Ino. "You don't seem to be worried." He said to her. Ino looked back and gave Harry a soft smile. "Of course I'm worried. They is seriously bad blood between Naru, and Sasuke." Ino sighed. "Why?" Harry asked.

Ino shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry; it's not my place to say." Ino told him. Ino looked to the front of the room. She could see Professor Dumbledore sigh and shook his head.

"I see." The old headmaster said. "I take it that there will be terms?" Naruko and Sasuke nodded. "We're not allowed to kill each other, nor are we allowed to go all out, we have to keep our level low." Naruko explained to him seeing as how Sasuke was just standing there with his arms crossed. "Win or lose, I plan on telling him something that he should have been told about." Naruko said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said back. Naruko growled. "Since you set the challenge I'll pick the place and time." It was decided that the fight would take place that weekend, the first Quidditch game was also that day but Sasuke told the teaching staff that it was going to be a short fight seeing as how he had never lost to her.

Naruko growled at the emo bastard and left the great hall. She made her way to her first class but seeing as how she was so mad she didn't noticed the fact that she was going the wrong way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were following her to make sure that she was okay but she didn't notice. "Um, Naru." Hermione called out.

Naruko stopped and turned to her house mates. "Oh shit, did I make a wrong turn?" Naruko asked. All three of them nodded and pointed to a door. "You were about to walk into a door." Ron said. Naruko was about to say something until they heard a loud "Roaw." The four looked at each other and they ran for it down the hallway to another locked door.

"Alohomora!" Hermione called out after pushing Ron away. The door unlocked and the four made their way in and closed the door. They had their backs turn so they couldn't see what was behind them; Ron was talking to Hermione as quietly as possible, while Harry acted as a look out. Naruko on the other hand heard the growling of what sounded like three pissed off dogs.

She was half right as she had turned around and had a staring contest with a Cerberus. It was a three headed black dog with yellowing teeth and really bad breath, Naruko was already in a bad mood and the dog wasn't making her mood any better. "Whatever you guys do, don't turn around." Naruko said to them in a calm voice.

They seemed to have listened as Naruko continued to give them orders. "When I say so, I want you to open the door as slowly as possible." She tells them. "I'll handle this mute." She finished while crackling her knuckles. Harry looked at her with concern. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Ron grabs Harry behind the back of his shirt as he took Harry outside the door and closed it. Once the door was closed Naruko looked at the three headed dog. "Alright mute, time to…" Naruko stops as she looks down at the dog's feet and notices that it was standing on something. Naruko tilted her head and then looks back up at the dog.

"I see." Naruko said as she looked at the dog. "You're just doing your job." Naruko smiled and backed up slowly to the door. "Tell you what, you let me go and I don't hurt you, okay?" The dog seemed to understand her, it was confused as to why the human suddenly changed her mind but seeing as how she wasn't headed for the door or trying anything funny it decided to let her go.

Naruko smiled. "See ya." Naruko said as she left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione was there waiting for her. Naruko looked up and looked at the three of them. "Sorry to worry you." Naruko said. She looked down at her watch and paled a little. "Damn Sasuke." Naruko growled. "Well we missed…umm what classes did we have today?" Naruko asked.

The three others sighed and started to walk away. They didn't say anything at the moment because they didn't know what to say, or in Harry's case what to ask Naruko about why she hates Sasuke so much. He wanted to know about his friend but he didn't know how to ask her.

For Naruko though she couldn't help but think that, the dog was guarding something, she may have an idea that it was something that had to do with whatever it was that Hagrid had picked up at that bank they had gone to.

Harry had talked to her about the break in when he had gone back to the school after seeing Hagrid a few weeks ago. At the time Naruko didn't care but listen to him none the less. It was odd that someone with enough magical power to would risk being trapped in a vault just to get something that no one knew about.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Naruko heard Hermione say. Naruko looked up at the brushy haired girl. "It was standing on a trap door." Naruko nodded. "I noticed that." The young red head said. "I think I know who raised it as well." Naruko continued. Harry looked at her and nodded. At the same time they both said. "Hagrid."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nothing much had been said or done during the week. Friday came around and Harry and Naruko had gotten an invite to see Hagrid once again. He wanted to ask how their week had been going. So this time after Potions Class Harry, Ron, Naruko, and Ino were going to go see the half giant. Naruko wanted to ask some questions and Harry wanted to know more about his parents.

Ron was going to get away from Hermione who was bugging him, just to make sure that he was doing his homework. Ino was going to see what kind of garden Hagrid had. Not that there would be anything growing other then pumpkins, but it was the thought that counted.

Once at the cabin, Harry had asked to talk more about his parents. Hagrid had told him that they were good people, and friends. Naruko looked at him as she had titled her head; there was something off about what Hagrid had said. While he was telling Harry about Lily Evens (as he knew her before she married James) she couldn't help but think that he was hiding something about James.

Ino could also tell something was wrong as well, but it wasn't her place to ask. Nor was its Naruko's.  
"Hagrid, I wanted to ask you something." Naruko said once he was done talking about Lily and James. "What was it that you had taken out of Gringotts?" Naruko asked. "For some reason I get the feeling that you knew something." Naruko tells him.

Hagrid didn't really say anything. "Hagrid please." Hagrid looked down. "Hagrid, you know that Konoha can help as well right?" Hagrid nodded. "If you tell me, I'm sure I can be of some more help than that Cerberus." Harry Ron and Ino all looked at Naruko. "Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked. Everyone in the room just gave Hagrid a blank stare.

"Wait, that thing has a name?" Ron asked and Hagrid gave him a look. "Well of course he has a name." Hagrid said sounding a put off by the fact that Ron had called his dog a thing. "I'm sorry Naruko, but I was asked not to say anything about it." Naruko had a look in her eyes. "I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he has to say about it."

Naruko smiled. "I guess there nothing more to talk about then." Naruko said. Getting up Naruko turned to leave. "Hagrid, That Cerberus is well trained, it didn't attack me, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?" She asked. Hagrid shook his head. Naruko smiled. "It may be a guard but it's not a very good one." With that said Naruko and the group left the hut.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I hope that you're enjoying your last meal." Sasuke said as he sat behind Naruko. Naruko growled. "Shut the hell up and let me eat in peace." Naruko said. Sasuke smiled, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. 'Say hi to Itachi when I send you back to him." Sasuke said before getting up and moving down the table.

Naruko slammed her fists into the table denting it a little. "That son of a bastard." Naruko growled out. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you tell him who killed…?" Ino tried to ask but Naruko stopped her. "You know I can't, it's a triple S secret. Even if I wanted to I can't tell him." Naruko said taking in a deep breath. "He wouldn't believe me even if I told him." Ino rubbed Naruko's back as she laid her head on her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile,

While the Shinobi table was trying to cheer Naruko up, Harry was at the head table talking with the teachers. He had been asked to come see them about something. "Madam Hooch has been telling me that you would make a great seeker someday." Professor McGonagall said. "How would you like to play for the Gryffindor team, until your house is ready to play next year?"

Harry was taken aback by this. He was personally being asked by the head of Gryffindor to play for a while. "I'm sorry but wouldn't that be unfair to some of the other first years?" Harry asked. "I mean I'm no one special, Sure I'm the 'the boy who lived' but that shouldn't be the only reason to give me special treatment."

The Teachers had looked at each other, they had expected Harry to jump at the chance to play, but he was thinking about some of the other students. However someone had spoken before anyone could say anything more. "All the more reason to play." It came from Professor Snape. "You have proven that you don't really want fame and yet you have been given a chance to play in something that others would die for."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to play just yet." Harry said. "The game is tomorrow, after Naru's duel, she's going to need her friends to be with her afterwards." Harry said as he looked back at the red head. "That will not be a problem." Professor Dumbledore said. "The other professors and I have decided to move the game until next weekend." Harry blinked at that. "The first game will be held next Saturday, and the second game will be the next day on Sunday."

Harry looked down; he had a lot to think about. Normally he would ask his housemates what they thought of this, but somehow he knew that Naruko was going to be okay with it. With a nod Harry turned to look at the Professors. "Okay, I'll do it, but just to be fair to Gryffindor, I don't want them to train me in their tactics, after all I think Shinobi house wants to win fair and square when we play them next year."

Professor McGonagall smiled, oh how she wished that Harry was in her house. "Very well Mr. Potter. I will talk with Wood and he will be in contact with you." Harry smiled and much to the surprised of the other teachers bowed to them and left the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-The next day-

The day of the duel has arrived and Naruko was getting ready while Harry and Ino had waited outside of her and Harry's room. Ino of course could had gone in and give a comforting hand to her cousin but she knew that Naruko needed time to prepare, both physically and mentally. The night before Naruko had told both Ino and Sakura that she wasn't going to hold back.

Ino nodded understanding what Naruko meant. Sakura wasn't sure what Naruko meant. She had voice her concern though, by asking Naruko what she meant. While Ino wasn't surprised Naruko had told Sakura that, she had been trained by several shinobi and kunoichi one of them being Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sakura didn't want to believe Naruko but, Naruko had no reason to lie.

"Does it have to be to the death?" Harry asked Ino. Ino shock her head. "No, Sasuke was trying to scare Naru; it never worked before in the past, though." Ino explained. "I'm not sure why Sasuke wanted this fight; maybe it has something to do with the way Hogwarts was looking up to Naru."

It was true; Naruko would react to the Weasley Twins after they had pulled a prank only to be the ranked back in return, she was a hero to those that had yet to have taking flying lessons with her request for new and better practice rooms, Naruko was quickly becoming popular and it was making a few people jealous of her.

The door to the room open and Naruko walked out. She wasn't dressed fancy or anything like that. She wore a gray tee shirt and black sweat pants. Her hair was done in a single pony-tail like she would normally wear it. Ino handed Naruko her weapon pouch. "You're sure about this?" Ino asked. Naruko nodded.

"Did you make sure that they will only hurt him rather than kill him?" Naruko asked back. Ino nodded. "They're the wooden version of the real thing. What about your katana?" Naruko shook her head. "I'm going to use a Bokutō." She said. Harry blinked and looked at the two. "A what now?" He asked. Naruko smiled and took out a wooden sword. "I think you know it as a Bokken or a wooden Katana." Harry nodded.

Up until a few months ago he didn't really get into Martial Arts, or as the people from the Elemental Nations calls it Taijutsu, so he didn't really have an understanding. "I was going to teach you how to use one during next week practice." Naruko admitted. Harry for the most part really did enjoy train and learning with Naruko, for some reason it had helped clear his mind as they were learning as well.

"We better get going." Ino said. Naruko and Harry nodded. As they were making their way to the field Ino took Naruko's hand. "Be careful." Ino said. Naruko turned to her and smiled. "Hey it's me." Naruko said. Ino smiled at her and replied. "That's what I'm afraid of." Harry watched the two and laughed a little.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The fight was going to take place in the Quidditch field, normally the teaching staff wouldn't allow this to take place but they knew that things were different in the Elemental Nations. Once a Duel was used the challenger had to except or risk the punishment in their home village.

Albus had to make sure what the rules would be so he had sent word to Konoha that two of the Shinobi children would be fighting. Konoha had sent back a reply and today only the Hokage and Danzō were at Hogwarts. Hiruzen was against Danzō coming to the school, he didn't want the war hawk getting any ideas.

However after he learned that Danzō was supporting Sasuke he had no choice, Danzō Shimura was in fact Sasuke's guardian. "Oh this is bullshit!" Naruko yelled when she saw Danzō sitting next to Hiruzen. "Hey you old wind bag what are you doing here?" Naruko yelled at him. Danzō didn't say anything as he watch the Jinchūriki, oh how he wanted her power for his own.

"Naruko watch your month." Hiruzen yelled at her. "You have a lot of explaining to do when this is over, young lady." Naruko blinked and then pointed a figure at herself. "But I didn't do anything." She tried to tell him. Dumbledore stood up to calm everyone down and to start the duel. Again nothing like this would normally happen; this would be the first and last time that it would.

"This will be the first and last time that this will ever happen." The headmaster stated. "Lady and Gentlemen of Hogwarts, I welcome you regretfully to a duel between Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki." There were no cheers and only whispers as to what this duel meant, or why it was taking place.

"Normally a duel like this would be to the death." He had to stop to stop the other students from yelling or screaming. "However both Sasuke and Naruko have agreed that this would not be the case. I have tried to figure out why Young Sasuke had challenge Young Naruko and it seems that the issue goes a little deeper than one would think." No one heard Naruko muttered 'Itachi.' under her breath.

Naruko turned to look at Hiruzen who shook his head. Naruko bowed her head. She wasn't allowed to tell Sasuke during the fight. "The rules are as followed" No Magic or Jutsu are to be used, Weapons are allowed but they must be practice weapons or weapons that have a dull edge." Naruko growled as she looked at Sasuke.

With Danzō here she couldn't go all out like she wanted. The bastard would have to report this to the other council members and if word got out that she could wipe the floor with Sasuke face she would never hear the end of it and the council would demand on to where she was trained.

She looked at Hiruzen once again and saw that he was using Signs language to give her a command. _Don't go all out but don't let him win either._ Naruko nodded, she noticed that Danzō was doing the same with Sasuke. Naruko stared at the two. _So you want to play that way, fine, let's see what you got._ "I request that one part of the rules be changed." Naruko called out. "I request that Sasuke and I be allowed to use Magic."

Hiruzen Nodded as did Danzō they both wanted to see how far they training at this school had gone. Naruko had no doubt that Karin had broken Uzumaki law and had trained Sasuke in the family Magical arts. If that was the case she would just have turn the tides and train her house the same way. "I will allow it if you agree not to kill one another." They both shouted. "Yes Sir!"

 _Karin is from the Uzumaki clan, which means that either her mother or father was rom the clan, from what I know about her Karin is a Branch family member, meaning that she doesn't know of the most powerful spells out there._ Naruko thinks to herself. _Oh who the hell am I kidding, I don't much of the most powerful spells seeing as how I can't read the blasted things before I'm ready for them._

Naruko decided to take it easy for now to see what Sasuke knows and what he doesn't. Sasuke didn't have Chakra that means that he couldn't use jutsu like she could. With a plan in place Naruko was just waiting for the fight/duel to start.

It didn't take long before Albus had started the fight. Naruko ran at Sasuke as Sasuke had ran at Naruko. They both meant each other with raised fist Naruko with her left Sasuke with his right, Naruko ducked under Sasuke's strike and hooked her arm with his before she turned around taking Sasuke with her and had slammed him into the ground hard.

Sasuke coughed up some blood but it wasn't enough to stop the fight or declare Naruko the winner. Sasuke didn't waste any time though as he bought his feet up and had kicked Naruko's feet out from under her as she was falling, Sasuke moved and slammed his left foot into Naruko chest; it was Naruko's turned to hit the ground hard.

Naruko got up and spat out some blood. _**You're both well trained.**_ Kitsuna said. _**Do you want my help?**_ Naruko thought about it and thought back with a soft no. _I need to do this on my own, He knows I have both you and Kurama sealed inside me._ Kitsuna nodded even though Naruko couldn't seal it but she could feel it.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time then he needed to and once more ran at Naruko who jumped out of the way and front flipped over Sasuke who had decided to try rolling her feet out before getting up and throw some wooden Kunai at the red head. Naruko blocked with her wooden sword and returned the Favor by doing the same.

Naruko took a stance with both hands on her sword while Sasuke took his out as well. They both looked at each other Naruko growling at Sasuke, and Sasuke giving her a look of hatred. Both waited and then they ran at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Is it just me or are Naruko and Sasuke using the same moves?" Hermione asked seeing both Naruko and Sasuke countering each other attacks. Ino nodded. "It's not surprising if you really think about it." She said. "Naruko and Sasuke were trained in the same style by the same person." Harry had a bad feeling about this, but he needed to ask. "Who?"

"Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." Shikamaru said as he watched Naruko jump up into the air and started to spin like a top, causing Sasuke to block most of his moves. "Naruko study under Itachi for about three years, she never got the chance to finish her training with him though."

Ron looked at him and asked. "Ask not?" The person who had answered that was Hiruzen. "Because Itachi was murdered the same night as the rest of the Uchiha clan." He said. "Sasuke survived because he had been out practicing when the attack had happen."

Harry wasn't saying much attention to those that have been taking. He was watching Naruko block a strike that if it was a real sword it could have hurt her. Instead she had caught the sword and had kicked Sasuke hard in the face sending him back. "She's holding back." Harry said. "Why is she holding back?" Ino looked on as Hiruzen was talking to the rest of those from Shinobi House along with Gaara and Tamari.

"Maybe she was asked to." Hinata said. Harry looked at her. "Naruko was trained like the rest of us; however she had received a lot more training in order to protect her." Hinata said remember how she had learned about Naruko's kidnapping from Ino when they were eight. It had reminded her about the night that she had been taken and the aftermath after that.

"Looks like Sasuke had some extra training as well." Kiba said with his arms crossed. "Man he pisses me off." The young man said. "Sasuke thinks that he's the god's gift to Konoha and will get special training if he sneezes. I'm just glad that he doesn't have the Sharingon, or no one would be safe."

Harry titled his head. "The Sharingon? What's that?" He asked. "It's a bloodline limit that only members of the Uchiha clan would have." Chōji said while munching on some chips. He held the bag out to Harry who looked to see how much was left when his say only one chip he smiled and politely decline. "However since Sasuke has Mana instead of Chakra he is the first Uchiha from the main branch to not waken his bloodline."

Harry nodded. "However he is the first to have a new bloodline because of his Mana." Harry said. "It's like that for most of you as well." The Konoha kids and those from other nations nodded. "Up until now, there has only been Chakra, Mana was only ever used by the Uzumaki clan, they even had a school before the Island and Village was attacked." Ino said.

"I would like to visit Konoha one of these days, its sounds like a nice village." Harry said, watching the fight continue on, Naruko at some point had broken Sasuke's nose judging by the amount of blood on the boy's shirt. "Break his nose again Naru, he still looks ugly!" Kiba yelled at the red head. Naruko looked back at him and stuck out her tongue only to bit it as Sasuke gave her a right hook to the face.

As Harry watched the fight something in the back of his mind was telling him that Naruko's heart wasn't in this fight, she would dodge attacks, or take hits, something was bothering him about this fight. Harry could hear other students booing Naruko but would cheer Sasuke on when he had hit her, Ino most have noticed something as well.

"Bastard." Ino muttered under her breath. "If Councilman Shimura wasn't here Naru could have ended this fight ten minutes ago." Harry nodded but he didn't understand. Ino must have read his mind. "Shimura is one of the people who gives Naruko a hard time." She starts. "If he's here then it's to see if Naruko can be of any use to him. Normally he would make her life a living hell back home."

Harry nodded. "In other words, He's bad news, not for just Naruko but for all of you as well." Harry stated. Ino looked at him and nodded. "He's loyal to Konoha but he's only wants power, there's no doubt in my mind that he has one of his spy's trying to figure out the secrets in Hogwarts right now." They both smirked at that part. If there was someone in the castle that wasn't invited they were in for a rough day.

To Be continued…

Hey wait don't kill me, I'll have the winner in the next chapter, I was never going to have an end to the fight in this chapter, so put the Guns, Swords, Pitchforks, Tactical Nukes, and the cat down. I'm sorry, I'm late with this chapter so I figured I would end it here, trust me there will be a winner in the next chapter I just wasn't sure if I could do any more fighting.

Anyways, So yeah here's the long awaited chapter 16, Now This time around I did do my own work I used the first book to look things up and at first I wasn't really sure if I was going to have a fight in this chapter or in this book at all. But I did, because I was following the book.

Now then Naruko going to explain things to Harry and the rest and we'll have a flashback in the next chapter, we'll also see the person that had killed, yes I said killed Itachi. We'll also see the relationship between Itachi, Naruko, and Sasuke.

Anyways as always let me know what you all think and I'll see you in the next chapter.  
Kidan out


	18. Chapter 17

A Reviewer for the last chapter as me "Why Cat?" well maybe not like that "Cat?" well if you want to know you would have to have seen Captain Marvel to get the joke. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet but it has something to do with a Cat, (Bruce I think.)

Speaking of Marvel has anyone Seen Endgame yet? If not then what the flip flop are you waiting for, yes I'm telling you to stop reading and go to the movies. Or watch it online line, who cares, besides Disney? Anyways here's chapter whatever I forgot what number I'm on, Enjoy as always and if you want leave a Review.

Disclaimer: GO TO THE MOVIES! Don't watch it online, it's worth it but you get a crappy picture and the sound isn't all that great. Support the Official release. While you're at it do the same thing for Harry Potter and Naruto, The Books and Manga, and maybe the Movies and Series.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Whatever (17): Past events, Birthdays, and Halloween.

-Konoha two years ago.-

"She's not going to take the news very well." Hiruzen had to agree, it has been a little over a day since the body of Shisui Uchiha was found. What had bothered the two people was the fact that his eyes were missing. "There might be people who believed that Naruko might have done it." Kakashi said with his arms crossed.

Hiruzen sighed; he then looked to the person next to him. "Are you sure that it was Danzō?" The young man who was standing, and looking out the window, as he watched an eight year old Naruko playing with her friends. "It was what Shisui said." He said without looking at Hiruzen. "Danzō and his men surrounded him; Danzō demanded him something and then took his eye."

The other two looked down. "He'll have a cover story if we go after him, probably a solid alibi as well." Hiruzen nodded as he lite his pipe. "Itachi, did he approach you at all?" He hated to ask these questions knowing that the young man was hurting inside, after all the two of them were like brothers, even though Itachi had a younger brother.

"Yes." Itachi said coldly. "He ordered me to kill the clan, or Sasuke would die." Hiruzen slammed his fist down on his desk. He had tried; he really did, and with Shisui gone there was no other way to calm the Uchiha clan down. It was either Kill the clan, minus those that want nothing to do with the coup d'état or children.

Itachi had no other choice; because of Shisui's death he had awakened the next stage of his Sharingon. "If Itachi would to do this, what would become of Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen looked down. "He would have to become a Missing Nin." He said. Itachi still didn't turn to them. His mother told him something a few days ago that had caused Shisui to laugh for most of the day.

He was caught between family and duty to the village, something that he had sworn to do since the day he had put his headband on. "Lord Third." Itachi said finally looking at the village leader. "If I do this, could you promise me that you will protect Naruko, and Sasuke from Danzō?" He asked. "I don't want that son of a bitch anywhere near my brother and sister."

Hiruzen had no trouble nodding his head. "Then we will wait until the job is done, before we tell Naruko." Hiruzen said. He didn't know it at the time but little did he know was that Naruko was on the outside of the door and she heard everything. She had found a way to make a clone and used it to fool people while she was with the Hokage.

Naruko moved away from the door, and slowly walked down the hallway. _The Uchiha clan was planning an attack?_ She asked herself. _**It's called a Coup Naru.**_ Kitsuna told her though their link. _**I never did trust that clan; they can control the Biju like Kurama and they never cared about the aftermath of their actions.**_ Naruko frowned. _That maybe true but not all Uchiha are like that, Aunt Mikoto is very nice to me and she loves her sons very much. I'm just glad that she's on a mission._

 _ **Yes but you have to remember that she is schedule to come back today.**_ Naruko pale when she heard this, she had forgotten that her aunt/godmother was due back today, no more like tonight. _Isn't there some way that we can safe her?_ Naruko asked. "I can't lose another family member. "Naruko didn't realize that she had said this out loud. _ **Naru, sweetie calm down.**_ _Don't tell me to calm down; my aunt is in trouble if we don't do something._ Naruko yelled at the snow fox.

 _ **Naruko, I'm sorry but this is for your own good.**_ _What are you pl…._ Naruko didn't get a chance to finish as the world around her had gone dark. Naruko stood in the hallway of the Hokage tower however her appearance had changed a little. Her hair was pure white, much like snow, and her eyes had also changed color as well to that of an icy blue color.

She turned around and calmly walked back down the hallway to the Hokage's office. She walked passed the secretary and knocked on the door, when she heard the come in; she had looked at the people in the room. "Hello Hiru, I have some bad news."

Kakashi didn't know what was going on. This young girl, who he could have sworn was Naruko had called the Third Hokage Hiru, not Grandfather like she normally would. "I understand that you're confused Kakashi." The Girl said. "Let me put you at ease. My Name is Kitsuna Kitsune." The Girl said with a bow. "Eight years ago, I had helped the Fourth Hokage and Sorceress Uzumaki fight of Kurama Kitsune, my brother."

Kakashi eyes widen this was Lady Kitsuna, the Guardian of the land of Fire? He knew the story but he had never seen her before, he was in another location with others around his age group to protect them from the Fox attack so that they could carry on the future. "I believe you remember that night?" Kitsuna asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember seeing you as I was in another location." Kakashi replied. "I and others were ordered to stay away from the Nine-tails fox." Kitsuna nodded. "I want you to know that Kushina wanted me to tell you that she is sorry that she and Minato couldn't adopt you like they wanted." Kitsuna said looking down. "However I am glad that you are looking after little Naru though, Minato would be happy to know that" Kakashi tilted his head. "What about Kushina?" Kakashi asked. Kitsuna smiled and shook her head.

"That is something for another time I'm afraid." She turned back to Hiruzen. "The reason that I put Naruko to sleep is the fact that she had heard what the three of you have been talking about." The three men looked shocked. "Hiru, is Mikoto due to check back in tonight?" She asked. Hiruzen looked at the papers that were sent to him. He then looked back at Kitsuna and nodded.

"Is she to be killed as well?" She asked. The Hokage looked at Itachi who had nodded. "I see, so she has a hand in the coup as well?" Itachi turned to look at the Goddess in a child's body. "No, but Danzō wants most if not all the Clan members dead, only one is to survive." Kitsuna didn't like the sound of that. "What rank is Mikoto?"

Hiruzen sighed, he knew Kitsuna for a long time, in fact he had meet her when he was just a child himself. In a way she was his boss, however not a lot of people knew of the Goddess, many have thought of her as a priestess, never knowing that in fact she was a Goddess, which was why she couldn't have been sealed inside Naruko.

"Anbu." Hiruzen said. Kitsuna nodded. "I see, this could work, Itachi, if it's okay I would like for you to spare more than just your brother." Itachi looked at the Goddess but let her continue. "The truth is I never did like your clan young man." Hearing the young man part for a child didn't seem right. "However, if you are willing to make changes not only could you safe your brother, but also your mother and the children of your clan." Kitsuna said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was night time, she wasn't sure how it had happen, but Kitsuna had the ability to take over her body when she was stressed out. Naruko was running she had to stop Itachi from killing his mother, Naruko didn't really care for Fugaku, and he would have her arrested for no reason other than being whatever the hell she was.

There were times that Naruko was glad that she was fast, speed training was a great way to help her run from mobs when they had formed during the annual fox hunt, the fox being her for some reason. _**I'll have to tell you someday, little one.**_ Naruko ignored Kitsuna, she was a little mad at her; the worst part was that she has no clue what Kitsuna had been talking to Hiruzen or Itachi about.

Naruko ran into the house of the head of the Uchiha clan only to scream in horror at what she saw. "NO!" Naruko scream as she had punched Sasuke out of the way and caught Itachi, "No you can't die Big Brother." Naruko said. Itachi smile and raised his hand to her. Naruko looked at him while he didn't say anything.

Naruko turned and saw Mikoto and Fugaku lying on the ground covered in blood. "You didn't have to kill her you know." Naruko said to Itachi. "I had orders, Naruko." Itachi said. "You need to stay strong Naru, don't let anyone else push you around." Itachi said. Naruko nodded. "Guess I don't need to tell you to eat right." Naruko nodded again tears falling to the floor. "Hey don't cry." Itachi said. "Love you brat." Itachi said. Naruko kissed his forehead. "Love you too, idiot." Itachi smiled back and then he was gone. Naruko gently lied him down and got up.

She made her way over to Sasuke and picked him up. "I should kill you." Naruko said as her eyes had turned red. "You know the funny thing is I once loved you the same way as I loved Itachi." She was growling at him now.

"He killed the clan or didn't you see that on the way in?" Sasuke asked as he had pushed himself away from her. "Every last one of them, even the new born babies, or didn't you see that either?" Sasuke never did like her; she had stolen both his mother and brother from him. Naruko swung at Sasuke who had blocked it and then had kicked Naruko in the stomach. Naruko caught his leg and slammed her elbow hard into his leg breaking it.

Sasuke screamed out in pain. "He loved you!" Naruko yelled at him. "You were brothers, who cared if he killed the clan?!" Naruko ran up to Sasuke and picked him up again and slammed her forehead into him hard breaking his nose. She then spun around and using the momentum had slammed Sasuke down hard onto the bloody floor.

Sasuke screamed out in pain. _How is Naruko so strong?_ Sasuke asked himself. He was breathing hard, Naruko walked up to him Sasuke eyes widen. In her hands was Itachi's katana the same Katana that he had used to kill his parents. "I'm going to finish what Itachi had started, I don't give a damn what happens to me after that."

This wasn't Naruko, it couldn't be. Naruko had sworn an oath that she would never take a life. It was something that she had made while Itachi had trained them in Taijutsu. He was telling them what it meant to be an Shinobi of Konoha and what was expected of them once they had graduated from the academy.

Naruko had taken her knife, which had surprised the brothers and had sliced her hand open, swearing that she would never take someone else's life, no matter what. Naruko raised the katana up and bought it down fast, Sasuke had closed his eyes. "Naruko Stop!" Hiruzen had called out. The Sword hit something. Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly turned his head. The Katana was a few inches away from Sasuke's neck.

Hiruzen slowly walked up to the young red head, he slowly took her hands in his, and the dam was broken, Naruko slammed her body into the old and had started to cry. Hiruzen stayed where he was petting her hair and saying things in her ear that Sasuke couldn't hear Hiruzen looked up and behind him. "Take Sasuke to the hospital." The Anbu nodded and picked Sasuke up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen watches as Naruko sleeps in her bed at her apartment. The place was in good shape even though an eight year old lives here. "We almost didn't make it." Kakashi said as he came in through the window. "Sasuke isn't in too bad of a shape, but he is going to have a scare on his neck though." Hiruzen nodded. "What about Itachi?" Kakashi looked around before he leaned in and whispered. "I see that is good news after all." Kakashi nodded. "Let's pray that Kitsuna's plan works."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present Day, Hogwarts.-

"Did anyone get the number of that bastard that hit me?" Naruko sked as she woke up. "I want to sue him for being a jackass." Harry smiled as he helps Naruko to sit up. "Sorry Naru, it was a hit and run and he hasn't been found." He told her.

"I don't remember who won?" Naruko asked. Harry looked at Ino who looked at Shikamaru who looked at Naruko. "It was a draw." Shikamaru said. "You both punch each other so hard that you both went down." Naruko looked down. "Damn it. If it wasn't for Danzō being there I could have kicked Sasuke ass."

Hermione sat next to Naruko and handed her a cup of tea. "At least you don't have to face the Council right?" She asked. Naruko shook her head. "No, with Grandfather their as my support they couldn't say much against me." Naruko did frown though. "They might ask me, if they read any reports about me as to why I held back though."

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruko's shoulders from behind. "At least that scar on your back didn't bleed." She whispered in Naruko's ear. "Anyways get some more rest." Ino said letting her cousin go. Naruko nodded and laid back down. She did tell anyone about the dream she had though, she didn't want anyone else to worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

October 10th was not Naruko's favorite day. Yes it was her birthday but she didn't celebrate it like most children her age. This day back in Konoha though was a dangerous day for her, it was the day she was born, but it was also the night that not only was her parents attacked, but it was also the night that Kurama, the nine-tails fox had also attacked and killed many people of the village.

For nine years, the People of Konoha would attack her and as much as they had tried, to kill her and finish the job that the fourth Hokage had started, before the final blow was struck. Hiruzen saw fitted to make sure that Naruko stayed with him though out the day ( that was when he had taught her about doing paper work and had offered her a job as a part time assistant.) just to keep her safe.

However someone would always find a way to get around him and separate them. It was also the one day that she wished that she could meet her parents; a wish that she knew would ever come true. Harry and Ino watched Naruko from Harry's shared bedroom with her as he turned to Ino. "He Ino, what does Naru, like?" He asked her.

Ino looked back that the Boy who lived and shrugged her shoulders. "No clue, when she was young she loved Ramen, but had grown out of it, she doesn't like much sweets either from what I can tell, and she doesn't wear jewelry, except for her pendant." Ino was at a lost from words, she thought that she knew Naruko but she really didn't.

"She likes studying the Martial arts or Taijutsu" Hinata said from behind them. "Don't tell her I told you, but she also has a thing for white tigers." Harry and Ino both blinked at her as Hinata walked away for the two of them. "Tigers? I thought that she liked foxes." Ino thought out loud. "That gives me an idea." Harry said as he started to whisper in her ear.

Then next few hours went by in a flash, while it wasn't a big party, something that Naruko wouldn't have wanted they did have a party for the now ten year old red head. Naruko smiled as she talked with her house mates as it was somewhat of a house meeting; Even Professor Dumbledore had come by to with the young Uzumaki a happy birthday.

As Naruko thanked everyone for the best birthday that she had ever had, she had opened up the door to her and Harry's room only to find two plush toys on her bed. One was a White tiger and the other was a red fox, Naruko smiled as she walked up to them and took the card from each of the animals' mouths.

" _Happy Birthday Naru,  
I know that you don't like this day, but we wanted to do something nice for you."  
Ino and Harry._

Naruko just smiled and shook her head. She would have to do something to Hinata for telling the two her secret but she would wait. Still it was the best Birthday that she had ever had, but she still wished that her parents were able to be there with her to celebrate it with her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Hey everyone, while I don't normally do this I just wanted to tell you that, the part with the Quidditch game is going to be skipped, as a matter of fact the whole search for Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone, is going to go very fast, but the in-betweens are still going to happen. After all Naruko has to have her first fight with the things that goes bump in the night right?**

 **Oh one more thing I realized that I made a mistake with the game, it seems that the first game started in November in the book, not sure what it was in the movie, so that part about there being a game before Naruko's birthday, yeah just ignore that.**

 **Anyways hope that this story is still living up to your standards, if not tell me and I'll see what I can do. Well that's it, we now return to our regular schedule program.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

The kids from the Elemental Nations were in for a real treat on the morning of October 31st. They have never heard of the Halloween Holiday, and wondered what it was all about. Naruko was reading a book when the Smell of Pumpkins baking though out the Castle. Naruko rolled her eyes and went back to her book for a little bit, she was waiting for Harry to finish in the Rooms bathroom washer before she had to go back in to gather her things. She was reading her Mother's Journal trying to figure out what the heck Halloween was.

 **-** _Hallowe'en, a contraction of "All Hallows' Evening", is a holiday celebrated by both Muggles and the Wizarding World on 31 October. Typical festive Hallowe'en activities include; trick-or-treating, attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, and telling scary stories. This applies to the wizarding world also, but with their own magical twist. – (Thanks to the Harry Potter Wiki.)_

Naruko had read. _–I myself find this date to be very relaxing as the stress of the school year can get to you, especially during the first few weeks. It also means that classes are only half as well as the school is more than likely to starts the party later that night.-_ Reading Kushina's journals have helped Naruko a lot.

She soon told the others form the Elemental Nations what the Holiday was and everyone looked happy about it only being a half day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Turns out that Naruko was right, the classes for the day had indeed turned out to be half days because of the festival later that evening, that didn't mean that classes were going to be any easier though. In Charms class though Professor Flitwick who taught Charms had decided that today would be the perfect day to teach the children the levitation Spell. Naruko blinked, she already knew that spell.

Naruko was indeed confused and before she could say anything more the Professor carried on. "Now then I want you to remember the correct Pronunciation, Let's not forget what happen to Wizard Baruffio, who said "S" instead of an "F" and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Professor Flitwick said. "Also remember the Swish and Flitch movements."

Okay so Naruko was still confused by all of this but she understood what she had to do. She moved her wand around to make sure that she had the right movements before she started to say the words. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She heard Hermione say, she looked over at the Table where the brushy haired girl and Ron were sitting next to each other, and she didn't like the look on Ron's face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Turns right Naruko had every right to be pissed off at Ron. Ron had said a few things to some of the Gryffindor boys that they had shared with the class, and what Ron was saying wasn't very nice. Just as Naruko was about to go up to the boy and smash his teeth in Hermione herself walked right up to Ron and Punched him hard in the mouth.

"I was just trying to help you, and that is how you repay me, by saying awful things about me?" Hermione had yelled at the boy. "You're the worst Ronald Weasley, and to think I thought that we could be friends, but you had to go and be a jerk." With that Hermione turned on her feet and walked away, No one except Ino had seen the tears in Hermione eye's though and Ino took off after the young girl. Harry and Naruko walked up to Ron. Naruko grabbed Ron by the shirt and then punched him hard in the face.

"Let that sink in for a while, while you try to come up with a way to apologies to Hermione." Naruko said as she too turned around and walked away. Harry once again helped Ron up. "I think I over did it." Ron said. Harry nodded. "You realize that if you don't apologies to Hermione, Naruko is going to make you regret it during training right?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, but Hermione just pisses me off." Ron said as the two started walking. "She's showing off the fact that she so much smarter than everyone else and not realizing that she's hurt other people feelings." Harry had to think about this one. Naruko had told Harry that learning was something that everyone had to do at some point.

Hermione was a smart person, but was that because she loves to read and study or was it something that she was born with. Shikamaru was one of those people as well, he had an high IQ rather or not he had shown it. Shikamaru, unlike Hermione doesn't show how smart he is by rubbing it into people's faces.

"Maybe she doesn't realize that what she is doing is making you feel dumb." Harry said. They were walking down the corridor that would led them to the great hall, for dinner, either one had realized that it was late and with classes down for the day, the Halloween celebration had begun. "Still I think that you should talk to her. Hermione is a nice girl after all." Harry tells him.

"You're right, as soon as I see her, I'll tell her."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Two hours later-

"Get away from her you ugly mother..." Ron yelled as he picked out a piece of wood and had thrown it at the troll that was attacking both Ino and Hermione. The troll turned around and swung his club hitting Ron hard in the chest. Ron coughed out some blood as he hit the wall hard.

Harry and Naruko and ran in following Ron and jumped out the wooden weapon. Naruko using chakra to make sure that she was staying on the club ran up it and up the ugly thing's arm and kicked it hard into the face. "Get an away from my sister you asshole!" Naruko yelled at it and she then punched the thing hard.

Harry was next to Ron using a healing spell that Naruko had taught her; well she pretty much taught everyone how to use it. Hermione and Ino watched as Naruko used her chakra to act like a spider and ran all over the Trolls body punching and kicking were she could. "Alright, I'm going to end this right now!" Naruko yelled.

She jumped off and landed near Ino and Hermione. She turned to look at them and nodded. "Hope that you talk had a good talk." Naruko said as she turned back to the troll. Magical energy started to gather into Naruko's hand. _I have to control how much power I use, I don't want to kill this thing but I need to stop it._

Once enough energy had gathered Naruko called out. "Earth below me, submit to my will, Dug Hut!" Naruko slams her hand to the ground causing a small quake to shake the ground while stone spears had the troll pined, however while it was injured thanks to Naruko's spell it had broken free and swung at Naruko.

However the club never reached Naruko as it had left its hand and was now floating up into the air. "Hey I did it!" Ron yelled out as he moved the club to hit the troll into the face. That did it, as the troll fell down it had made a loud boom sound causing dust that to fill, the air causing everyone to start coughing.

They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Shinobi House faded quickly from Harry's mind. "What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall yelled/asked, with cold fury in her voice.

The children had started to explain what had happen but they all had started talking at once. Naruko hearing enough of this none-sense put two fingers in her mouth and blow a really loud whistle. "Breath everyone, and talk one at a time." Naruko said calmly.

Hermione had gone first and started to tell the teachers what had happen. Naruko narrowed her eyes and when she was asked if what was said the truth she was stop when Ino place her hand into Naruko's. "Yes, it was, and I plan to punish Hermione during our training this weekend." Naruko said as she looked at the brushy haired girl.

After points were taken and then given the small group made to leave the destroyed bathroom. As they were leaving though, Harry noticed that Snape's right leg was bleeding. Harry was about to say something but Snape bet him to it by covering it up. It was odd, but then again Harry and Naruko did see Snape moving down the hall to the Third floor hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once they have made it to the common room, Naruko had grabbed Ron by the ear "Ow, ow, ow hey let go!" Ron said as he was dragged over to Hermione. "Not until you say it." Naruko said. "Okay, I will just let go." Ron said. Naruko let Ron go and the young man rubbed his ear. "Hermione, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said." Ron apologized.

"You're forgiven" Hermione said, as she made her way to the steps. "I'm sorry as well." Hermione said. "I'll try not to be a show off, but no promises." Then she had gone to her room. Naruko rubbed her forehead. Then she noticed something. "I thought the feast was going to be moved to the common rooms." Naruko said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Once the two made it to their room they realized that the food and drinks have been moved. It was just that each room in the Shinobi House had Food and drinks to go around. Naruko sighed as she went to bed, it was a long day, and even a longer month, if this was what it was going to be like at Hogwarts, she should have stayed home.

To Be Continued…

Well that's it. Seventeen chapters down, only three more to go. I want to ask you something, should Dobby meet Harry before or after Getting to Hogwarts, I'm not sure How I want to bring in the elf but yeah, he's going to be in the story, I'm not sure of his fate as of yet, with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione learning other magical spells from Naruko Dobbie could live for a long time.

Not Sure about Winky yet, I'll have to think about it.

Anyways that's it, so until the next chapter. We learn about the Stones, Naruko meets a Dragon, and Harry fight something that goes bump in the night. (And Christmas time as well maybe.) As always thanks for reading.

Kidan out.


	19. Chapter 18

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18: Nicholas Flamel and Christmas day.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun.

The day came when the Quidditch match had finally arrived; everyone was running around so that they could get the best seats in the house. Naruko wanted to stay behind, but her friends and family pretty much pushed her to go any ways saying that Hermione was also going, and everyone know how much of a book worm she was.

For the most part Naruko watched the game as much as she could taking notes here and there and talking with Shikamaru about how they could improve on a few things. Shikamaru nodded and would talk more during the house meeting about the sport, not many Ninja from the Elemental Nations had time to play such games though and practicing during break was unlikely to happen.

Ino commented on how good the Gryffindor team was, they had an early led by the start of the game and looked to be the best team out of the two. However Naruko was not happen. The Slytherins led by Marcus Flint was not playing by the rules and was using underhanded tricks to score some points during the game.

It wasn't the clean game that Madam Hooch was looking for, however the snakes wasn't doing anything illegal either. Naruko sighed, the game would end hen either Seeker have caught the golden Snitch, which was hard to see in the day light. Naruko had taken a book out and started to read it, some people swear that Naruko was a bigger book worm than Hermione was.

However this book was special to Naruko, it was one of Kushina's Journals that she had kept safe from the village, and if they would have stolen it, they couldn't read it anyways. The Journals didn't detail much, but to Naruko they were a life saver.

She heard a nose and when she looked up she held back a gasp. Harry was hanging from his broom as it had tried to throw him off it and on to the hard ground. She heard Hermione say something to Ron before she took off, Naruko turn to the red head and asked. "What happen?" Ron looked back at Naruko and replied. "Snape is cursing Harry's broom.

Naruko looked back at the teacher's box and focus on Snape, she as that he was indeed muttering something softly but if she was reading his lips right, it seemed to be more of a counter-curse than a curse. Naruko narrowed her eyes to look behind him. Even though he was to Snape's upper left Naruko could see Quirrell doing the same thing.

However before she could put more thought into it, She could see that a fire had started and everybody was moving around trying to put it out, what caught Naruko eyes though was the fact that the fire was blue. It wasn't long after that that Harry had caught the Snitch, thus ending the game and helping Gryffindor win.

On the way back Harry, Ron, and Hermione was walking back to the castle all the while talking with Hagrid, Naruko didn't heard all of what was said but she caught the end of it. "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Harry said, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. "I shouldn't have said that I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid muttered to himself as she walked away from the group. Harry turned back to look at Ron and Hermione. "Do any of you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" He asked them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

November had ended up with the Children trying to found out who Nicolas Flamel was. As they entered into December the whole school was buzzing with excitement. However those that had come from the Elemental Nations didn't really understand what was going one, they had never heard of a Holiday called Christmas before.

"Huh, what do you mean you don't know what Christmas is?" Ron asked. It was hard to believe that he knows someone who doesn't know what Christmas was. "We're from the Elemental Nations, remember?" Sakura asked the red head. "We don't have the same holidays as you." Naruko was sitting on the couch enjoying one of her mothers' journals again when the two had walked in.

"Still it's only one of the best holidays ever." Ron said. Naruko closed her book and looked at the two. "Ron, being from we live, we all have different holidays, even the religion are different." Naruko explained. She had read about Kushina's first Christmas and how she tried to bring it to the Elemental Nations, but it didn't sit very well with some people.

It was around that time that Harry and Hermione had walked in as well. "Any luck?" Naruko asked the two. Both had shock their heads. "Well it's almost time for break; those that are staying can look a little bit more." Naruko said knowing that the kids from the Elemental Nations were going to stay, since they don't have a real way home just yet.

Naruko didn't even think of the fact that she had owned a home at King Cross. By the time she had remembered it had already been too late. One of the things that she had done after learning about the holiday was order several things. One of the gifts that she decided to do was to transfer some funds to Konoha.

When Hermione, Hinata and Ino found out, they had to ask the red head why she had done that despite the way the village have been treating her. Naruko just smiled and replied with. "It's better to forgive than to forget, I've have seen what hatred will do to people, So while I can't forget what the People of Konoha did, I can forgive them, even if they can't see the truth."

When Harry heard this he had a lot of thinking to do. He thought about his Aunt and Uncle, and yes Dudley as well. If the Dursleys have really hated him, they wouldn't have taken care of him, even if they knew about the protection spell on the house. Naruko had explained it to him that she had felt something there.

Harry knew that he could probably forgive the Dursley, however they was something or rather someone that he couldn't forgive. "So, you think I should forgive Vol, I mean you know who?" Harry asked, he was a little mad at this. Naruko looked at Harry; she looked down at her hands. She had been asked this question a few times herself.

"I don't know Harry." Naruko said. "I saw what hatred can do to a person, it's not a pretty sight, and there are times I want to kill Sasuke for what he did to Itachi." Naruko said, this shocked a few people. "With the people of Konoha I understand where they are coming from. Its fear, People will always fear what they don't understand."

Naruko closed her book that she was working from. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. You know how I know this?" Harry shook his head. "The people of the village fear me, that fear turned to anger, Grandfather tried to turn that anger away, but it only lead to them hating me, which in turn caused me to suffer."

Naruko got up and sat next to Harry on the couch and took his hands in hers. "Either or not if you forgive Voldemort is up to you, but if anything forgive your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." Naruko left Harry to his thoughts, by the Next morning Harry had written his aunt Petunia letter and had sent a Christmas gift. It was up to the Dursley if they expected the gifts or not but one thing was for use, Harry told the Dursley how he felt.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days before the start of the Holiday break the children of the Shinobi house decided that Hagrid needed help with the Christmas trees, even though he had never asked for help. Hagrid would have it though saying that he didn't want the kids to be late for any of their classes, Naruko though told Hagrid that they didn't have any more classes for the day.

"Besides, why don't you use a scroll to carry a tree for you?" Naruko asked. Hagrid rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't think 'bout that." He said. Naruko gave him a look. "It's been a long time since I was at Uzu Naru." Hagrid told her. "Which reminds me, when do you want to go there?"

Naruko had to think about it for a bit. "I'm not sure it Hagrid." Naruko said. "Mom's journal did say that it was possible that the Uzumaki clan library was never broken into but she didn't explain how to get into to it." Hagrid nodded. The Clan library or as some of them had called it the Grand Library held many secrets and spells of the clan.

They carried in the last tree for the Great Hall and Naruko went back to the Library after she was done. For some reason Nicolas Flamel sounded very familiar but she couldn't place the name, but she did remember something about a stone, she just couldn't remember what type of stone it was though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Classes had ended for the year as everyone that was going home for the holiday was getting ready to leave. The train was going to leave late though so that those that were going home would get there early on the twenty-fourth.

Naruko, Harry, Ron, and Shikamaru were playing a game called Wizard's Chess which was somewhat like regular chess expected for one thing. The pieces would move on their own and would attack and destroy the captured piece. Hermione didn't like it but Ron didn't care, he loved the game and so did Shikamaru, Naruko and Harry, not so much.

Once the gifts that Naruko had gotten for her house mates had arrived, Naruko pretty much kicked Harry out of the room so that she could wrap the gifts herself. Harry wasn't all that bothered by having to sleep on the couch that night, he did however help Naruko place the presents under the tree, once that was done he was able to return to the room.

The Twenty-fourth came and nothing much was going on. The school was however was filled with the spirt of the holiday and the halls of the school was filled with songs. Naruko didn't think much of it as she looked out the window onto the school grounds, the snow made the ground look breath-taking to say the least.

She couldn't really explain it but she had a filling of emptiness in her heart. Naruko learned that the Holiday was supposed to be spent with your love ones, and while Naruko did fill love from her Cousin and her family, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if her mother and father was still around.

Turning away from the window Naruko walked back over to the couch were her book was lying. Naruko really like what her mother had to say in her Journals in a way it help fill in the void that she was filling.  
It was during her reading that she noticed a small seal on the corner of one of the pages. It, at first glance didn't look like much, but as she went back through the pages again the same seal was there.

 _What the heck is this?_ Naruko thought to herself. She studied the seal up close; mind you it wasn't easy to see, so she had to use chakra to heighten her sight just a little. It worked and she was able to see the seal better, but what she saw was weird. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not, so she had called Hinata over to help her.

Once Hinata came over she had studied the seal with Naruko, now it wasn't widely known but Hinata was still able to use her Byakugan, although it was different than the normal 'All seeing eye'. Hinata confirmed that there was something there, and that it looked like Naruko would be able to unlock it.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Naruko said as she channeled mana into her index finger and placed it on the seal of the first page. What happen next was that the book had disappeared and a young woman no more than her early twenties had appeared. The woman though was mostly blue, she wasn't a ghost, Naruko knew that much.

"Hello little one." It called out. Naruko tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Naruko asked. "You should, although if you summoned me then I guess that I must have died sometime after you were born." Naruko blinked and then she took a closer look. "Mom?" The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Well, somewhat."

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked. Although something was telling her that she knew the answer. "Well as you can by now guess, I'm not a ghost, nor am I alive, the best way to put it." She took on a thinking pose. "I guess you can call me a M.A.I." Naruko blinked. "A what now?"

The woman smiled. "Magical, Artificial, Intelligence." Naruko was still confused. M.A.I saw this and smiled. "I'm like a Hologram but I can mover and interact with you, all though I can't touch things." Naruko now understood what she meant. "Although when she made me, Kushina added a few of her personally traits, so in a way I'm somewhat your mom, but not quit your mom."

Naruko was starting to understand what M.A.I meant. "Okay, but then again why do you look like lady Kushina?" Hinata asked. The M.A.I took on a thinking look again. "Kushina felt that it would be better if I looked like someone with a familiar face, sadly though it looks like you never meet your mother did you little Naruko?"

"Don't call me little." Naruko said. "Yeah, Mom died on the day I was born, my father as well." The M.A.I nodded. "Hey could you tell me who my father is?" Naruko asked. "Sadly no, I think it was because your father was very skilled and made a lot of enemies." Naruko sighed. "So was there a reason why mom made you?"

This was when the M.A.I smiled the brightest. "Yes, Kushina made me in case you never got the invitation to join Hogwarts, but by the looks of things, you made it." Naruko nodded. Harry had an Idea; if M.A.I was an index of knowledge then it could help Harry and Ron find Nicolas Flamel. "Hey could you tell us about Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"One moment please." M.A.I Said. "Done: Nicolas Flamel is the only own creator of the Philosopher's Stone, although how he created it still remains a mystery, it is said that when he was younger he had discovered the formula." She said.

"Subject: Philosopher's Stone." Naruko said, she caught the look in Harry's eyes and they both came to the same conclusion, The Stone was at Hogwarts. "Checking, sorry no information found." M.A.I said. "I think I need to go see Professor Dumbledore." Naruko said. "This stone sounds like its very important, and if it was the package that Hagrid picked up then someone at this school is looking for it." Naruko said. Harry nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

To say that their first Christmas was unforgettable would have been an understatement. The kids form the Elemental Nations all had a blast, even if some of them felt bad about not giving Naruko anything, but she just waved it off with a smile. "Well, if you really feel that badly about it then next year you can get me double." She jokingly said.

But none the less Naruko did get some gifts that first year. It was mostly from Harry and Hermione but it was special to the young red head. However what really shocked everyone was the invisibility cloak. "Nice." Naruko said. "Keep that safe, I know a few Ninjas at home that would love to get their hands on that." Naruko said.

"I know that we found out about Nicolas Flamel, but I think I should go out and work on my stealth a little." Harry said, causing Naruko to smile. "I'll go with you, there's a Jutsu that I been working on and I like to try it out." Naruko said with a frown. "Then again, Mom said that she was pissed that dad had learned a jutsu like that."

Xxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast the Elemental kids were treated to an event that would have them on edge. Naruko and the others learned what Crackers were. The kids were on edge knowing that something like that was bound to be a little different. While it wasn't PTSD they were trained to always stay on alert, it wasn't Naruko's fault that she keeps a kunai knife under her pillow.

Sure enough once the cracker went off, All the Konoha and the two Suna kids jumped up from their seats with kunai dawn ready to defend themselves. Harry, Ron and the twins all sweat dropped at that. "Sorry, involuntary reflex." Naruko said. They were people who didn't like the fact that the Elemental Nations were training little kids to be killers.

However Naruko had to explain that the Elemental Nations was always on edge in case of a war. She had explain how Grandfather Hiruzen was worried what the training would do as he himself grew up in a time were war was also happening.

Once everyone nerves had calmed down and the kids new that they were in no danger what so ever the Grand Hall was once again filled with the popping and banging of the crackers. Harry was surprised that one of his crackers had live mice in it that ran off, for some reason or other to Hinata. The young Hyuga laughed as one of the little rodents made a bed on top of her head.

"It's good to see Naru finally having fun" Ino said as she sat next to Hinata. "I can't remember the last time I saw her happy." Hinata looked at the blond and couldn't help be agree with her. "Naru has always been there for us, it's time to return the favor." Hinata said as she told one of her new little friends to go and play with the red head.

Naruko watched the little mouse as it started to roll a grape over to her, only to smile as the little rodent started to bounce it on it nose. Hinata watch as her new little friend played with Naruko. "Good it's working." Hinata said. Ino gave her a questioning look. "Ino, we learned that Christmas is a time for family, Besides Harry who else do we know that has no other family?"

Ino got what Hinata was saying. "I see, but she does have family." Hinata shook her head. "I'm talking about her real family, The Sarutobi clan may have raised her as their own but she had always felt that she doesn't belong there." Hinata tells Ino. It took a while but Ino finally understood what Hinata meant. It was Naruko parents that she wished that were there with her, not just her cousin and best friend.

Ino took Hinata's hand. "Well it's a good thing that she has us to watch over her." Ino tells her. "Even if she's a pain in the butt sometimes." She finished with a smile. Hinata smiled back and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After they had a full meal the kids decided that they would go outside and have a snow ball fight. Of course had to open his big mouth and suggest that it would be Boys vs Girls. Naruko rolled her eyes and commented on "Okay, so you'll be on the girl's side then." This caused Ron's brother the laugh at him as Ron's face turned red.

Naruko made a few Shadow clones as the Elemental Kids decided to change things up a little. Naruko had talked to Percy Ron's elder brother to set the rules. Things were pretty much the same as a regular snow ball fight. However the difference would be that if you got hit you were out of the game and had to sit on the sidelines.

By the time the clones had set up walls for both sides, the teams have been decided, it was going to be Harry vs Naruko in the fight and the winner had to give up their dessert at dinner. The teams were spilt evenly so that both sides at Shinobi trainees that would help in the fight. However the Weasley Twins were also spilt up as well.

However all good thing came to an end when Gaara found out that he could somehow control snow as well as sand and had caused Naruko to lose when how had summoned a wave of snow to come crashing down on her team. "Gaara! You Baka!" Naruko yelled at the young red head as she started to pelt him with snow balls.

(Another Note: No Gaara sand defense would not have work since his life is not threatened. I think)

Xxxxxxxxxx

After changing their cloth and getting ready for the night Naruko had shown what she made. "It's a seal that will act much like an invisibility cloak." Naruko explains. "It works better with mana then chakra because it can't be detected." Naruko said. "I told Professor Dumbledore I was planning to test a new seal, I didn't however tell him about you coming with."

Harry nodded. "That's okay; if he knew then I would have failed in this test, right?" Harry asked at the end. Naruko nodded. "What will happen to you if you get caught?" Harry asked as he readied his cloak. "I have to clean all the bathrooms in the castle." Naruko said. Harry winced a little. It was a well-known fact that Hogwarts had a lot of bathrooms.

Naruko placed her cloak on and pulled the hood up. "Okay remember the goal is to go to the library, get a book from the restricted section, and come back here, wait a little bit and then go back out to return it." Naruko told Harry who nodded. "What about you?" He asked her. "I can't tell you." Naruko said. Once they were out the door Naruko pulled a face mask on and waived a few hands signs before she had disappeared.

Harry wrapped the cloak around himself and Made his way to the library. Naruko though had other ideas; she didn't tell Harry what she was doing because she wasn't sure if she could do it. For the longest time Naruko had a feeling that something wasn't right with two of the schools teachers. One of them was Professor Snape.

There was just something about him that Naruko didn't like and while she wanted to believe that he had something to do with what happen to Harry during the Quidditch game it didn't fit his M.O. No there was someone else at work and she couldn't help but think that it could have been someone else; she just hoped that she was wrong, and the she was imaging things.

She found her target not long after reading the room but, he was just walking the halls seeing as it was his duty that night, after all kids will be kids and they loved to break the rules. Case in point as Flitch came around the corner and talked a little bit about a student being out of bed. _Looks like Harry failed._ Naruko thought as she saw a door opening and closing softly.

She walked up to the door and entered only to see Harry staring at a Mirror. _Weird, it's not like he never seen one before._ Naruko canceled the seal and appeared next to Harry. "What's up?" She asked. Harry turned to her and told her. "I can see my Parents." He told her. Naruko blinked at turned to look at the mirror.

What she saw shocked her a great deal. While the person who she sees as her father was clear she could help but think of who he was. He gave a crossed look to her mother. That much she knew was Kushina Uzumaki. Much like Naruko she had beautiful red hair, and her eyes were a shade of purple. "What the hell?" Naruko couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Then something odd happened and Kushina had smacked the back of her father's head and was yelling at him, what she was saying he didn't know. "Naruko?" Harry asked. Naruko blinked at the two were gone. "You okay?" He asked. Naruko could only nod her head. "What did you see?" He asked. Naruko shook her head; she wasn't sure what she saw either. "I'm not sure, it was my parents but I couldn't figure out why my father looks familiar, but I can't figure out why." Harry placed his hand on Naruko's shoulder. "And then, for some reason she smacked him on the head and was yelling at him." Harry sweat-dropped.

"Maybe we should head back." He suggested "Sounds like we need some sleep." Harry told her which Naruko agreed to, however Harry would be back, and he had to understand why his parents showed up, one thing was for sure, he only felt loneliness whenever he saw his parents in the mirror.

To Be Continued….

Well there you go, um just to let you know I didn't plan the Christmas chapter to come out in July. Although it just happened that way. So yeah, Merry Christmas in July everyone. Anyways that's it; if you have any question either PM me or you know just leave a review. As always thanks for reading.

Kidan out!


	20. Chapter 19

Okay so only one more chapter to go before book one is done. I would just like to go on saying that this has been a fun story to write, for a long time I had wanted to do a story like this but no matter how I had written it, it just didn't feel right, hell I had even a plan to have Kushina alive after the attack on Konoha and Harry would have been raised by Kushina.

I plan to do most of the books, though book three will not happen as Naruko would have turned twelve by then. Book three title will be The Magical Kunoichi (Book Three): Birth of a Legend. It deals with Naruko and the other Elemental kids and their careers s Shinobi, oh and the Chunin Exams and yes Harry Ron and Hermione along with a few others will be in the story.

Of course Ron is still nursing his leg, can't remember if it was broken or just bitten. In any case book three should be fun, and that is where you come in, I haven't decided on teams yet so given what you know about Naruko not being a dumbass like in Canon, should the teams stay the same of should I change it up?

If I change the teams (Remember other than Naruko no one else can use chakra) who should be with who? Oh and yes Akamaru will be in the story but he will not be a regular dog.

Anyways I hope that you will like it, although I will be taking a small break in August (2019) so if you're reading this in the future then don't worry about it. So anyways take care there won't be any ending notes (At least I do think there will be.)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19: The trouble with Dragons and into the woods.

"Hermione." Naruko called out to the girl. "Look I know studying is good and all but….I'm sorry but I been asked that you tone it down a bit." Naruko asked. Hermione had a look of surprise on her face. It's been several weeks now since Christmas break and a few things have changed. "Your roommates are a little worried that you are making yourself sick."

A few of the things that have changed was Professor Quirrell, Naruko didn't like the way he was looking but there was something different about him, Naruko would sometimes feel sick when she was around him and then there was his scent. Not a lot of people know this but thanks to both Kitsuna and Kurama, Naruko's senses have been heighten, and what she was smelling form the Defense teacher, she didn't like.

Hermione looked at her friend and for the time being the Head of house. Naruko was picked because she cared for everyone in the house, while Professor Dumbledore was the Main head, Naruko was the second, she wasn't a Prefect just yet, she was still a little young for that, she was still a leader. "I'll try Naruko-Chan." Hermione said softly.

Naruko smiled and sat next to the girl. "Look, I know what it's like to be alone, but you're not really putting much effort either you know." Naruko explain to her. "However making friend, and yes, Harry and Ron are your friends; you have some more people in the house that cares about you." Naruko said as she hugged Hermione around the shoulders. "Just don't boss people around, and don't study all the time." Naruko finished by poking Hermione in the head with her pointer and middle figure. Hermione gave her a funny look but didn't say anything.

When Naruko left Hermione, so the Burnette could get back to studying, Naruko's smile dropped. Quirrell's sent came back to the young red head. The Professor had two the smell of two scents, the first scent wasn't what was bothering her, it was however the second scent that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was the smell of snakes and death.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Naruko who was coming back with a few books looked at the half giant and shook her head no.

"Nope, found out about him around Christmas time." She told him. "Now what are you hiding behind your back?" Naruko asked in a playful manner. "We also know about the stone." Ron said. Causing Naruko and Hagrid stare at him. "I've been meaning to ask you about something Hagrid." Naruko said while looking at him.

Hagrid shook his head and looked at the little Uzumaki girl right back in the eyes. "I can't tell yer her, come back my place to night." Hagrid said with a sigh. "Students aren' s'pposed ter know." Naruko placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay Hagrid, we'll be there." Naruko said looking at Harry Ron, and Hermione who came back with some more books.

Ron had left to see what Hagrid was looking for and when he came back he was carrying just as many books and Naruko and Hermione was. "Why would Hagrid carry something like this?" Hermione asked. Naruko looked at Harry and shrugged. "When we first meet him Hagrid did say something about wanting a Dragon." Harry said.

Naruko sighed, while the others talked about dragons Naruko picked up a book and looked at it. _Night Fury? What the hell is a Night Fury?_ Inside the seal Kitsuna, who decided to take a nap opened her eyes and had her ear perked up. _**Night Fury? Naruko a Night Fury is the second most powerful Dragon that had ever lived.**_ Kitsuna tells her. _**Naruko I want you to be careful, once you learn how to summon there's a good chance that you may summon this type of dragon.**_

Naruko eyes widen. _I'm going to be able to summon dragons? Whoa that is so cool._ Naruko thought about. _Wait, how am I able to summon?_ Kitsuna didn't say anything for a few seconds. _**Okay I might as well tell you.**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

They had to wait until night fall before the group was able to move to Hagrid's hut. They didn't want to risk running into Flitch or his blasted cat, although Naruko thinks there's more to that cat than what she seems.

It was around nine when Hagrid herd the knock on the door. "About bloody time, come on get in here." Hagrid told them. The four kids made their way inside once settled Harry removed the cloak from the three of them while Naruko called off the seal. "Blimey, you mastered that spell already?" Hagrid asked.

"Somewhat." Naruko replied back. "I have a time limit and how many times I can use it in a day." Hagrid nodded it wasn't an easy spell to learn, and once mastered it could make someone deadly. "Your mother tried mastering the spell herself; she also had trouble with it." Naruko nodded having learned that from the journals.

"Isn't it a little late in the evening to be cooking Hagrid?" Hermione asked. Hagrid turned around to the pot that was hanging over the fire. Naruko raised her eyebrows to look at him. "You might want to remove that soon." Naruko said. Hagrid looked at the young red head. "Dragons eggs are known to explode when they hatch."

Hagrid hurried over to the pot and removed a green egg that looked about ready to explode like Naruko had said, and sure enough the eggs exploded with a lot bang causing Harry, and the others to fall on their faces. "Bloody ell Naru, I hate it when you're right." Ron said. Naruko rubbed the back of her head and smiled at him.

"Will if you learn to pick up a book every now and then, you would have learned that what happens." Then in an afterthought. "No one gets up, except for Hagrid." Naruko told them. "Why?" The golden trio asked at once. "Dragon will imprint on the first thing they see." Hagrid got up and looked at the little green dragon.

The little one looked at him and gave a soft somewhat of a roar. Hagrid picked up a small bucket that made Naruko want to gag. "I hate the smell of blood." She commented. It bought up to many bad memories. "Plus the Bandy isn't helping much either." They had to wait a little bit while Hagrid looked after his little dragon.

"Naruko do you know what kind this is?" Hermione asked. Naruko shook her head. "Sorry no, I haven't read about them until this morning." Naruko hidden the fact that she was learning about the summoning spell, it was a rare spell that not all of the family of the Uzumaki clan could do, much like how she couldn't learn certain spells herself.

"I do." Ron said. "Its help's to have a brother who works with Dragons." Everyone turned to the other red head in the room. "That there's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Naruko sighed. She then turned to Hagrid. "You can't keep it Hagrid." Naruko tells him. "But, but." Naruko held up her hand to stop the big guy. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden hut, not only that but it's illegal to own a dragon." Hagrid paled at that.

"Ron, do you think that you can contact your brother?" Naruko asked. "He might be able to help Hagrid out." Naruko then turned aback to Hagrid. "I'm sorry Hagrid, if it was one of the more non-aggressive spices, I would have helped you, but as it stands, when that Dragon grows, it's going to attack people."

Hagrid though smiled and shook his head at Naruko. "Ah, that's where you're wrong." He said before going to his bed and taking out a book. Naruko rubbed her forehead. "Okay fine, but the fact reminds, you can't keep the dragon Hagrid."

The half giant sighed. He knew that Naruko was right. "Think about it, you'll end up losing your job, or worst." The worst part made Hagrid pal. Hermione looked at Naruko. She couldn't understand why she was being so hard at the friendly half giant. She turned to Ron. "I'll use Amaterasu to deliver the letter; it will be safer that way." Ron nodded and would write the letter as soon as they got back to the school.

"Okay Big guy, we're not sure when Ron's brother will get the letter so please make sure you keep that dragon hidden." Naruko said. "Okay then, with that out of the way let's talk ab…"Naruko stopped as she turned to the window and saw a both Sasuke Uchiha and Draco Malfoy smile wave and then ran off back to the castle. "Shit! It's The Idiot twins!" Naruko yelled as she ran to the door.

She then turned back to look at the others. "This is not going to go well." Naruko said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She hated that she was right, no sooner as they got back to the castle that Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore had been waiting for them. Albus was not pleased with the children of his house, not only did he take fifty points from each student, but he also gave them detention as well.

Naruko was not in a good mood as she wanted to rip out Sasuke's hair and stuff it down his throat. The only saving grace was the fact that they had lost points as well as been given detention. Sasuke was not happy with this as Karin pretty much told him off when both he and Draco had gotten back.

Naruko wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore some questions about the Stone, but Harry didn't want to take the chance and cause more trouble for the Shinobi house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Charlie and his team had come by the school and had taken the dragon that Hagrid had called Norbert after the type of dragon he was, Naruko could tell that Hagrid wasn't in the best of moods and Naruko had no choice but not to ask any more questions about the Stone.

Well at least not to ask him. There was one other person that Naruko could ask, however she wasn't really sure that she would get an answer from him. Well she'll have to worry about that at some other time, right now she had to get ready for that night's Detention.

She was waiting for the others at the gate that would take them over to Hagrid's Hut, which she was told that she and the others, minus Sasuke because that could cause a hell of a lot more trouble than it was worth. Naruko was happy for one thing though; Sasuke had to clean all of the toilets of the school, and the trophy room.

Harry came by next followed by Ron and Hermione who like always was auguring with each other about something. Naruko rolled her eyes, while it wasn't as bad as it was at the start of the school year; it could lead them to not talking to each other for a while.

Draco was last to show up as he was followed by Flitch. Naruko was trying to like the guy, she really was, but he was a cranky old man and every time she looked at him, there was sadness in his eyes. Naruko wanted to use a spell called Scan on him, but she never had the heart to do so. Well there was also the fact that she never tried to use it on a human being before.

Scan was a spell that would allow her to see that stats of the person that she was scanning, it was a useful spell to use as it would allow someone to spy on other. She starting scanning animals that would appear around the school, and she at one point had the chance to can Mrs. Norris, but Kitsuna had stopped her, saying that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Everyone here then?" Mr. Flitch asked. "Good lets go." He started to lead the children to Hagrid's hut saying how he misses the good old days when they would torture as ways to punish the students when they miss behave. Naruko was the only one listening to him when he told them that they were going to help Hagrid in the Forest.

This piped Naruko Interest. She never been in the forest before and with good reason, while Kitsuna wasn't in the seal like she was with Naruko, she was Kushina Familiar and would often be in her fox form when around Kushina, so she was there when Kushina would snick into the forest. "Oh there's more then Vampires in there dear boy." Naruko heard Flitch say. "Nighty night then, I'll be by in the morning to pick them up, or what's left of them." As Flitch turn his back to them Naruko did something she only did to Civilian Council members, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right lets go." Hagrid ordered. He didn't like this idea one bit. His instincts were telling him that he shouldn't be bringing a bunch of kids into the forest, even if one of them is a powerful Sorceress in training. Sure he could handle some of the dangers but there were things that he couldn't do. He turned to look at Naruko as she knelt to the ground.

"Hagrid, what's this?" Naruko asked as she placed her finger in a silvery liquid. "It's unicorn blood." The Half Giant told her. "It's the reason why we're here." He took a deep breath. "Someone or something is hunting unicorns, I found one dead a few days ago." Naruko couldn't believe it. Why would someone hunt a Unicorn?

There had to be more to it and Naruko wanted to hurt the bastard that did this, She decided to use her scan magic to see if she could find the injured unicorn and see if she could help it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko, Harry, Draco and Fang had gone left while the others had gone right; they had split up to cover more ground and like always Draco wasn't helping, as a matter of fact he was complaining the entire time that they been looking. "Oh for the love of god, shut the hell up Draco!" Harry yelled at the blond. "No one cares how rich your father is. You broke the rules, deal with it and shut up."

Naruko didn't say much. She knelt to the ground and placed her hand there. "Scan." She said softly. She closed her eyes as the search magic did its job. She could see the area like he was reading a radar screen. There not far from them was something, it was barely live but it was alive, along with something else, something that was giving off a terrible amount of evil energy.

"Hey, you two idiots shut it." Naruko said as she turned to the two. "I've found something. Draco, I want you to go get Hagrid, take Fang since he knows how to find him. Harry, you're with me." Naruko ordered. Draco didn't say much as he knew that when an Uzumaki gave you an order you do it. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"I think I found the Unicorn, it's still alive, but just barely." Naruko told him. "It's close, we better hurry." They ran off Harry barely keeping up with Naruko, sure they been training together since they meet but Naruko had a few years more training then Harry did.

It didn't take them long before they found the Unicorn. Naruko could still sense that it was still alive, but wouldn't be for much longer. "What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked looking at the thing that was sucking on the unicorn's neck. "I don't know but I'm going to kick its ass." Naruko said as she jumped out and landed a punch on the things face.

The thing hissed at the young red head and floated at Naruko with its arms out. Naruko wasted no time as she kicked the arms out of the way and then jumped kicked the thing's face once more. She would use magic but whatever this thing was, it was fast, fast enough to prevent Naruko from casting spells. _I need to work on my speed._ Naruko thought as she ducked.

"Whatever the fuck you are, I won't let you hurt another Unicorn." Naruko fists started to glow and when she punched the thing's face once more it had cried out in pain and flew off, just as Naruko and Harry heard foot falls. Naruko didn't see nor was she listening to the Centaur that had come by. She was knelt next to the barely alive Unicorn. "Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruko said in a soft voice.

She placed her hand above the unicorn's neck and closed her eyes. Green energy started to glow around her hands and then flowed down to the unicorns wound. The injured animal started to heal and slowly got up. It gently head butted Naruko as a way of thanks, Naruko just smiled at the beautiful animal just as Hagrid and the others had shown up.

"Took you long enough." Naruko said as she crossed her arms. Hagrid grind at the young girl and said. "Got lost on the road." Naruko growled at him and went up to him and punched him softly in the knee cap. Hagrid laughed and then looked at the new arrival that had just shown up. Naruko titled her head and wondered way they were yelling at each other.

Naruko felt something bump her shoulder, blinking Naruko turned around, only to see that the Unicorn had titled her head down and dropped something in her hand. It was a ring. Naruko blinked. "Thanks, but what is this for?" Naruko asked, and then to her shock she heard. _For saving my life little one._ Then the unicorn left.

Once things had calmed down Naruko placed the ring on her right hand ring finger and turned back to Hagrid. "Hagrid, can you take me and Harry to see Professor Dumbledore? I need to talk to him." Naruko asked the big guy. This night had brought something into light, and if she had to make any guesses, this whole mess could only led to one person; she just hopes to Kami that she was wrong.

To Be Concluded…..

Book one is just about done, the Next chapter is going to be different as I have been playing around with an Idea I had just came up with. I realized that I haven't had much Harry in the story, and yes the series is named after him, but we know the story, so it's time to change a few things.

Naruko is powerful in this fanfic series for a reason and she's going to learn about that reason in future chapters, I want to do something with the Uzumaki clan that I been playing around with for a while now. One thing that you should take note though is that Harry and Voldemort will still fight each other but that fight is going to be completely different.

Anyways that's it. Thanks for reading like always. The last chapter is going to be a big one. That's because I have a lot to cover in a small amount of time, but I will try my best. So take care everyone.

Kidan Out!


	21. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTES FOR DETAILS ON THIS STORY, FUTURE PLANS AND SO AND SO. I WOULD LIKE TO GO ON SAYING THAT BOOK ONE IS NOW FINISHED. THANK YOU ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND THEN LEFT A REVIEW, TO THOSE WHO DID NOT LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE DO SO AFTER FINISHING THE STORY, I LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN BOOK TWO.**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND A HUGE BIG SHOUT OUT TO PINKYPIEPARTY122894 FOR TAKING THE TIME TO TELL ME HOW SHE 9OR HE NOT JUDGING) FEELS ABOUT THE STORY. ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, I STARTED TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS NEAR THE END THOUGH.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20: Where's Batman when you need him? (The Man with two faces)

"He's an idiot" Naruko said as she and Harry left the office. Harry blinked a little then turned to the young Red head. "Calling the Headmaster an idiot isn't going to help things Naru." He tells her. They were making their way back to the common room and talking openly about the stone. Not that anyone would know what they were talking about.

"Harry look, the problem with the Philosopher's Stone, is that in the wrong hands it can be very dangerous." Naruko said as she looked at her friend. "Since I found out what it was I been doing some research, It doesn't say anything about how it's made or even if Nicolas Flamel even made the stone." Harry blinked at her.

"Could it be possible that Mr. Flamel didn't want anyone else to know about it?" He asked. Naruko shook her head. "Think about it Harry, out of everything that the Wizarding world has, the things that we have seen. Why would Flamel keep the formula hidden?" They reached the common room door and entered.

"Flamel had to make the stone in a way to hide something. That something led to something powerful enough to have You-Know-who look for it." Naruko sat down, she may be ten years old but her mind was acting like she was older. Hiruzen often told her that was the same way her father would think about things.

"We're going to have to stop whoever is helping that bastard." Naruko said as Harry sat down. Harry was about to say something though. Naruko stopped him by holding up her hand. "No, what I mean by we, I mean me, and the others from the Elemental Nations." Again Harry wanted to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"Not happening Red." Neville said as he and some of the others came walking down the stairs. "Remember what McGonagall said at the start of the year?" He asked. "Our house mates are like a family, and family stick together no matter what happens." Hinata was nodded as she stood next to him. Out of all of the kids in the Shinobi house Hinata and Neville had shown to not only be loyal to their house but they have improved as well. "So when do you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked. Naruko was rubbing the bridge of her nose, she felt a headache coming on and it was driving her nuts. "We talk to Hagrid after our classes tomorrow, and then we find out if there is a way to get pass fluffy."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Classes where finally over and only Harry, Ron and Hermione could be seen walking over to Hagrid's hut. Naruko, Ino and Neville were walking over to Professor Dumbledore office to tell him what they know, and what they plan to do, however instead of Professor Dumbledore they had ran into someone else, Professor Snape.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked. Naruko just smiled at him, they had to be careful, however unknown to Snape and the others, there was someone trying to peek into Snape's mind. That someone was Ino.

Much like everyone else form the Elemental Nations, Ino's mind powers differ then those from the outside world, Even Naruko's telepathy was different than Ino, and Ino while not a master knew something, and what she found from Snape, was somewhat heart breaking. "Nothing Professor, just wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Naruko said.

"Sadly Professor Dumbledore had an emergency call to London." The Child looked at each and that was when Ino had sent out a telepathic call out to the house for a house meeting, for that night. "Did he say why?"

Snape just snared at the three kids and then said. "No, now be off with you and go and enjoy the day." Just as Snape turned the corner Naruko looked at Ino, who shook her head. Naruko nodded and the three of them went on back to the common room back at Shinobi House.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that night-

"Okay, here's what we know." Naruko started things off. "Someone is after a very powerful stone. This stone can do more harm than good, and when the time comes we're going to destroy it." Everyone looked at Naruko. "Before we go I'm going to send out some clones that are going to be in a transformed state."

Naruko brought out a broad with several things on it. "Earlier today Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to Hagrid's Hut to get some information, namely on how he had gotten that dragon's egg." At this point Hermione started talking. "Hagrid told us that he had won it down at the Pub, and that he had asked about Fluffy."

Ron took over. "I asked him if the guy seemed interested." Ron said. "He pretty much said yes. Anyways Hagrid basically told the guy on how to get passed Fluffy." Naruko took over. "I know it'd dangerous. Fluffy is only the first part, I don't know what's the second part is or anything beyond that point." Harry tells them. "Right that's why I have Shadow clones out there to find out what the other traps are." Hermione titled her head and asked. "What are shadow clones?" Naruko smiled at the young Burnette. Naruko had been thinking about making her the group leader for this so called mission, even if it was dangerous.

"Shadow clones are just that, their clones that is made out of Charka." Naruko explained while making a single clone. "They can pretty much do anything that the original can do, however they can only take a single hit before they dispel." Naruko smiled and the clone went up to Kiba. Kiba whispered something into the clone's ear.

"There are two things that you need to know about the shadow clones the first is that anything they do, rather it be training, reading your doing your homework, you will get the memories of that clone." Naruko tells them. "The downside comes in two. The first downside is what I said earlier, they dispel in one hit, and I'm still working on them to make them stronger though" Naruko nodded to Kiba and the young man took out a kunai and stabbed the clone.

The clone busted into smoke while Naruko fell to the ground holding her stomach. "Kiba you jerk, that wasn't my stomach." Naruko cried out in pain. Kiba grinned and looked at Naruko. "Pay back's a bitch isn't Red?" Naruko growled at him while Hinata and Ino got ready to kill the young Inuzuka. "Okay fine, it doesn't do any real damage anyways." Naruko said as she stood up.

Naruko was about to say something when suddenly she had gotten a message from one of her clones. "It looks like the person who wants the stone is on the move." Naruko said. Harry and Ron gave her a look. "We'll spilt into teams, those who don't want to go, you don't have to, and we're not going to think any less of you if you want to stay." Everyone looked around to see who was going to stay.

"We're all in Sensei." Neville said as he stood up. "Not sure how helpful we'll be though." He said with a smile. Naruko and Harry smiled back. "Go you're going to need these." Naruko said as she handed out seals. She had gotten some questionable looks though. "There seals that well turn you invisible." She tells them.

"You put them on your arm like this. "Naruko shows the others where to place the seal. "Then you put a little bit of mana into the seal like this." She used her pointer finger to show the others, once the tip of her figure started to glow she ran her finger down the kanji symbols on the paper and then she disappeared.

The others gasped out when their 'leader' seemed to have vanished. "I got the idea from Harry's cloak." Naruko said. Hermione raised her concerns though. "Naru, it's a good idea and all but don't you think that this could be a little dangerous?" She asked. "I mean if they fall into the wrong hands…" Naruko reappeared and placed a figure on Hermione's lips.

"I'm the only one who can make these." Naruko said. "They have a time limit and they are also key coded to your mana signatures." Everyone blinked wondering how she was able to do that. Naruko just smiled "Trust me Hermione, no one outside of our house well ever know about this." Hermione nodded. "We need to go. We'll spilt into teams each team will handle a trap, then stay behind to guard the doorway to make sure no one gets out, or in." Everyone nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-First team: Fluffy-

The first team had it easy; or rather it wasn't as easy as they had hoped. Then again if it wasn't for Kiba trying to figure out what to do, it could have been a lot worst. Even if Fluffy had three heads he was still a dog, and thanks to Kiba's family controlling aid dog was easy.

It was a matter of trying to figure out what he could do. Kiba figure that Fluffy was about a year or two years old, he was still young in Kiba's mind and controlling him was the goal. It wasn't until Shara decided to go with what they had learned about the three headed pain in the butt that their planned worked.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Shara." Hinata said as she and the others had walked in. "Thank you, my mother taught it to me." The red head said. "Well, it's beautiful. Think you can keep it up?" Naruko asked. Shara nodded and started to sing again to make sure the big dog stayed asleep.

The trap door was opened and Naruko had shined some light into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Team Two: Devil's Snare-

"It's a plant." Hermione said looking into the room. Neville made his way next to her and looked in. "Devil's Snare." Neville said. Hermione was thinking about this; however Neville had beaten her to the punch. "Fire, it hates light." The young boy said. Hermione nodded and then she started to cast a fire spell.

After the plant had withdrawn the other members of the Shinobi house had jumped down, luckily for the children the drop wasn't that far down and everyone else had made a safe landing. Much like with the Fluffy team three members of the Shinobi house had stayed behind but they had stayed well hidden.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruko and the others started to walk down a long path, they didn't say much, Naruko knew where they were going through but had hit a dead end at a few stops. Naruko didn't like this, these traps were supposed to guard the stone, and so far a group of children were able to get past two of them already.

The worst part was that if whoever was trying to steal the stone was a Hogwarts Professor, then chances were that he or she already knew how to get though the traps. Harry had sensed that something was wrong with Naruko, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. Naruko looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

That was when they had heard a fluttering sound. "Wings?" Ino asked as she titled her head. "Maybe, Hinata you got anything?" Naruko asked as the group stopped. Hinata closed her eyes, this was different them the normal version of the Byakugan, were that version was chakra based this version was magical based and it was a little bit more powerful, at least that what Hinata theorized.

She wasn't sure, and she would have to do more research on the subject. "I'm sorry I can see anything." Hinata said as she opened her eyes. "The mana in the air is blocking my view, it's blinding me." She had to change her eyes back to normal or risk being blinded. "Okay, let's keep going." Harry said. Naruko nodded and continued on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Team three flying key room-

The third trip must have been the easiest trap of all, of course once Harry had gotten the key the other keys had started to chase the young man, but thanks to his training, Harry made it out of there with only a few scratches.

"Well that was easy." Ron almost yelled as he slammed the door just in time for the others keys to slam right into it. "Don't jinx it Ron." Shikamaru said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Team Four: Big Game Chess-

They didn't get very far as they had gotten stopped by a chess broad of all things, what made the children pale though were that several of the pieces were missing. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "We're going to have to play to get though." Naruko didn't like this fact. She wasn't very good at chess. Still she trusted Shikamaru and Ron to lead them though this deadly game.

Sure enough after several minutes several of the children had gotten tagged out leaving only Ron, Harry, Hermione, Shikamaru, and Naruko left. Harry had looked around and gasped. There were only a few moves left and if Harry was right, someone was going to get hit by the queen. Either way, the Shinobi's were going to win this game.

The Move was made and the queen had gone after "Shikamaru!" Naruko yelled, she wanted to stop her friend from getting hurt but she didn't dare move until the game was over. Harry moved and checkmated the king causing the game to end and the door way to open. Amaru, Hinata and Tamari had stayed behind.

Naruko was pissed now, she was going to make whoever was trying to steal the stone, rather it be Snape, or Voldemort they were going to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Team five: Troll time, or not-

The next room had a troll in it but the team didn't have to do much the troll was already knocked out and it looks like it was going to stay that way for some time. Still just to be on the safe side Gaara and two other had stayed behind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Team Six: Potions-

This one was had. Ino, Hermione, and Naruko had to figure this out, it took long them it should but the riddle that was left behind was the clue.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Naruko frowned, it took a while but the three of them had figured it out, and they didn't like the results. "There's only enough for one." Naruko said. She hated this, she wasn't going to let Harry fight in this alone, and he didn't have to do this alone. "Okay. Ino You, Hermione and Naruko head back get everyone you can and then send back up by Naruko's Phoenix."

Naruko glared at him, and then she punched him in the shoulder. "Not happening four eyes." Naruko said. "You're going to need back up." Naruko looked back at Ino and Hermione, all three girls nodded and got ready to head back. Naruko and Ino gave each other a hug, while Hermione did the same for Harry. Then Ino hugged Harry while Hermione hugged Naruko.

"Careful Red, I don't want to have to explain to Lady Rayne why her adopted daughter got killed in her first year." Ino said. Naruko paled. "She'll kill me." Harry and Hermione blinked. "Who's Rayne?" Hermione asked. "My adopted mother." Naruko said. "She'll kill me for not telling her I went to Hogwarts anyways, so we might as well get this over with."

As the two left Hermione looked at Ino. "Well they be okay?" She asked. She was worried about her two friends but tried to hold it in as best she could. Ino looked at her and smiled. "Naruko may not look like it, but she was trained by the two best that the Anbu had to offer." Ino said. "And if I'm not mistaken Naruko has been personally been train Harry, so yes Hermione, I believe that the two of them well be okay." Ino said, but what Hermione didn't see was the fear in Ino eyes. She was worried about her cousin; she had heard stories about He-who-must-not-be-named, and what he could do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Final team: The Philosopher's Stone.-

The two of them had made it through the black flames, the walked into a dim lighted room and in front of the Mirror of Erised wasn't who they had thought it was. Harry thought that the man that was standing in front of the Mirror was Snape; Naruko thought for sure that the man was Professor Quirrell, but that two were wrong.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruko asked. "I thought for sure Quirrell was behind all this." The man turned to face Naruko, He was an old man, but not as old as Hiruzen. No the man had to be in his mid-fifties. "Quirrell? Don't you mean Snape?" Harry asked the red haired girl. Naruko shook her head. "No, I do mean Quirrell. I had Ino read Snape's mind earlier"

Harry blinked at Naruko like she was crazy. "Then why did Snape try to kill me." Harry asked. They heard a laugh and turned to see that Quirrell was already there but he was tried up with some type of rope. "Oh don't worry about him." The man said. "As for whom I am? Well that is a secret, dear Naruko, Mr. Potter."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "I think I know who you are." She says. "However it doesn't explain how you got to Hogwarts, or how you know magic." Naruko was able to get a full look at the man. He had paled skin and dark black hair. He also had purple eye liner. "Damn it, things just got worst." Naruko said. "Answer my question, how the fucking hell do you know magic Orochimaru?!" Naruko took a stand in-front of Harry

"No need for that Naruko." Orochimaru said. "No need to curse child, I'm not here for you. As for how I know magic? I learned it." Naruko blinked. "What do you think that you're the only one that knows how to use both Magic and Chakra?" Orochimaru asked. "While yes I know Chakra I know Magic, well a different type of magic." Orochimaru then turned back to the Mirror. "Well it seems that the Stone I seek is out of my reach." He then once more turned back to the two children.

"I'll be leaving now, do have fun, at school." And with those words Orochimaru disappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruko growled. "Harry check the mirror, I'm guessing the stone is in there." Naruko ordered. Harry nodded and ran over to the mirror. Naruko walked over to Quirrell. "Well Professor, do you have anything to say?" Naruko asked.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Naruko smiled. "I learned a new spell the day before my detention. It's called scan, it allows me to gather information on anyone, or anything I use it on, it's also how I found you in the forest." Naruko explained. "My turn. Why did you turn?"

Quirrell gave her a look. "Okay fine, what I mean is, why did you turn to the dark arts?" Naruko wasn't going to show mercy if he replies that it was for the fun of it. "My master has shown me what true power is, oh yes, and you will do well to remember that, Miss Uzumaki." Naruko didn't like where this was going.

" **Potter has the Stone, get it now!"** Naruko jumped back as she heard a voice come out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Quirrell stood up and it was only then that the ropes that had tried him up fell and disappeared. He then backed handed Naruko out of the way and made his way to Harry. "Harry heads up!" Naruko called.

Naruko got up and jumped at the professor, only to miss him and ended up grabbing his turban. She yanked it off him only to turn green when she ended up seeing a pair of red eyes stare back at her. "Voldemort."

The face on the back of Quirrell head smiled back at the young red head. **"Very good. Yes, I am, or what is left of Lord Voldemort."** Naruko stood up and Harry backed away, He could feel the Stone in his pocket thanks to the Mirror and the Security of the mirror. **"I only want the stone, give it to me and I may let you live."**

"Yeah that's not going to happen ugly." Naruko said. **"It doesn't have to be this way."** Voldemort said. **"I can show you many things, things that I know thanks to the Uzumaki clan."** Harry looked at his friend, he knew that Naruko won't fall for it, but it might be hard. Harry would do anything to get to know his parents short of joining the dark lord, but he didn't know what Naruko would do.

Naruko's hair has covered her eyes. She wanted to know about her clan, she really did, however she had meet people who may or may not know about her clan, Dumbledore could very well be one of them. Naruko looked up, she had clinched her first and it was glowing with Mana. "Does the phrase: 'Go such an egg' ring any bells?" She then looks at Harry. "You get the front, I'll handle the back."

Without warning they both attacked at the same time. However when Harry had punched Quirrell in the face, he started to scream while holding his face. It was like it was on fire causing the young man great pain. "What kind of magic is this?" Quirrell cried out in pain. Harry then punched him in the stomach only for Quirrell to turn into ash a few seconds afterwards.

Harry just stood there blinking and then looking at his hands. "What just happen?" Harry asked. Naruko shook her head. "I don't know." Naruko said. Harry didn't say anything more as he laid his head down on Naruko's lap. He eyes were so very tried. "Mind if we take a break?" He asked. Naruko was blushing a little. "Fine." Naruko leaned back on one of the steps.

 _How the hell did Orochimaru learn the mystic arts?_ Naruko asked Kitsuna. _I mean it should be impossible, shouldn't it?_ Kitsuna had to think about this, there were a few way to learn about the mystic arts, however there was one way that was forbidden a long time ago, and if Orochimaru had found out about it, then thing had just gotten worst.

 _ **I'm not sure yet, but there are ways for one to gain knowledge of the mystic arts, one being that they have to spend a life time to study.**_ Naruko blinked. _**But there is one way to gain that knowledge, it's forbidden and very dangerous, not many people who use this method live to tell the tale.**_

Naruko had to think about this. She would report it to her grandfather of course but she wasn't sure how he or the council would react to one of the most dangerous men alive learning magic. It was bad enough that the children of some clans had somehow gain mana in a place that should have been rich with Chakra.

 _ **But it would explain why mana is suddenly appearing in the Elemental nations as well.**_ Kitsuna informed Naruko. _You'll have to tell me later, someone is coming, and Harry is out cold thanks to Mana drain._ Naruko wasn't sure if that was the cause for Harry not waking up. She had been using both a heal spell and scan to make sure he was alive.

"Good Evening Miss Uzumaki." Professor Dumbledore said. He was not happen to have found several children out of bed at an hour like this, however after learning what was happening the Headmaster had made his way down to the turns under the school.

He was hoping to have arrived in time to help both Naruko and Harry but it seems that the two was finished and Naruko was deep in thought. _Miss Uzumaki seems to either be thinking about something or she is talking with Kitsuna._

Naruko blinked and nodded her head to the headmaster. "'bout time Professor." Naruko said. "Here catch." Naruko had tossed the Philosopher's stone to the head master, which had caused confusion in his eyes. "I still want it destroyed, but I'm not the one who should do it, and make sure there's a priest when it's destroyed." Naruko said. "Kitsuna is willing to be there if you can't find one."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A Few days have passed since the Stone was kept out of reach of both Voldemort and Orochimaru's hands. Naruko was cleaning up her and Harry's room when she heard that Harry was awake, however Professor Dumbledore had wanted to be there when that happens and she was left with making sure the Shinobi house was clean.

It was after going to be their last night at the school until September. Three months, she was going to miss this school, while she wasn't as popular as Harry was, she had her far shares of people asking her to shack her hand. There was still a lot that she didn't know about the Uzumaki clan. Her mother journals did help a little though.

She sat down on her bed. Her Phoenix had come in through the window that she had opened to get some air as she was cleaning. Amaterasu landed on Naruko's shoulder and rubbed her head to Naruko's cheek. "Hey." Naruko said petting the phoenix's feathers. "I'm not going to be expecting little hatchling anytime soon will I?" Naruko asked as she knew that Amaterasu had a thing for Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

 _No, we are not that far a long in our relationship._ Naruko heard her say. "Good, he might have a rebirth soon; we don't need you raising Hatchling and Fawks at the same time." The red head said. She couldn't tell if the bird was blushing or not. _When do you plan to tell young Harry how you feel about him?_ Naruko was walking to the bathroom when the phoenix had asked that question, and she soon found herself flat on the floor.

"Humans, don't fall in love at the age of ten Ama." Naruko replied. "Even if I am from the Elemental Nations, I'm too young to start dating." Amaterasu blinked at the end post of Naruko's bed s Naruko had walked into the bathroom. _Humans are weird; I should talk to Fawks, see what his plans are for the summer break._ With that last thought Amaterasu flew off again.

Naruko shook her head while she had made some clones to help her. _That kiss was an accident, but why does it bother me sometimes? Is growing up really this hard to understand?_ Naruko didn't want to think about it much more, she had work to do and she wanted to make sure the common room was spotless as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The next day.-

It was done, school was over for summer break and the kids of the Shinobi house were saying good bye to the teachers and some of the other students. At King Cross Station the students and the former first years were led out a few at a time.

Jiriaya and Tsunade were among the waiting parents for their children. The two were picked because they had spent the most time in the outside world, so they knew the layout of things in other countries. However they wouldn't go back home just yet, they had a job to do after all.

Jiriaya spotted Naruko waving her hands and the old man couldn't help but smile. He saw Kushina when Naruko smiled and it hurt him that he had lost both of his students. It wasn't really known but yes, Kushina was trained under Jiriaya, which was why that even after Minato and Kushina had gotten their promotions they stayed as close to him as one who family.

Naruko was walking next to Harry and Jiriaya heard what she was saying although he didn't know what it meant. "I still can't believe that we won the house cup." Naruko said in an excited voice. Harry smiled and said. "But we did, and we have you to thank for that." Naruko shook her head.

"I could I have anything to do with it?" Harry stopped Naruko from walking and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did something that no one, not even my Parents or the founders could have done." Harry said looking at Naruko; the others from the House were looking at her as well. "You made sure that Shinobi house was bought together as one, you made the saying true, we're not just students as Hogwarts, we're a family as well."

Naruko looked and saw the others nodding, she looked at Tamari and Gaara and saw that they did look a little happier, Tamari even had her arm around her little brothers should in a half hug. Everyone did seem happier than when they first had arrived at Hogwarts. "You bought us together Naru. That was how we won the house cup. We won it by being a family, something that no other house can say happened." Hermione nodded she too looked happier, she had made a bunch of new friends and like Harry had been saying, a second family.

"Okay, okay you don't have to get all sappy with me." Naruko said. She then handed a key to Harry. "You, Ron, Hermione, and Neville can stay over at my house that is a cross the street from the station at any time, the frig has seals in it that will restock and keep food fresh in it." Red Head said. She then did something that shocked the young man, she hugged him. "If you have any trouble with your aunt or Uncle tell me and I'll see if I can't move you to Konoha." Naruko whispered into Harry's ear.

Then Naruko and the others from the Elemental Nations left. Harry was left confused as to why Naruko would left him with a key to the house and then tell him that she was invite him to live in Konoha. Harry sighed and turned to Ron and Hermione. "Don't forget to write you two." Harry said to the two of them. He then had a grin on his face. "This is going to be fun."

While Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley wouldn't know about that little rule, maybe he can use that to his advantage, one thing was for use though, Dudley and his little group of friends were in for a big surprise, Dudley saw the look on Harry's face and paled a little when he saw Harry crack his knuckles.

The End (Of Book one at least.)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it folks, The Philosopher's Stone is over and wow was that long. I been known to work on a story and then stop updating it for and then never coming back to it, and yes while this story did take a while to write, most of it (Chapters 1-7) was mostly written, now I'm not sure where Almp15 was going with this

I do know that He/she had planned it differently from what I was going to do. So with that being said, I not sure when I'll have them out, but I am planning to rewrite chapters 1-7 to fit this story a little bit better, yes I will still have lines from the book but not as many as the original chapters by Almp15.

The Elemental Nations will be going through a lot of changes, and it will be explained but not for some time, Naruko's run in with Orochimaru was not planned at first. So please safe your questions about that for later.

There will be a few more kids that will join Shinobi house not going to say who though. Also, expect a lot to happen between Karin and Naruko in Book Two. Naruko is going to want answers from a member of her clan and she's going to get it. (Not as many as she would get in the third book though.

Well I think that's it, I'm sorry if the ending was boring but I really couldn't think of much near the end it self. That being said, again I would like to thank you all for reading and taking the time to review, I will be starting Book Two in a few days, or weeks I'm not really sure I do have other story that I need to finish before I start the second book. So take care everyone.

Kidan out.


End file.
